How To Save A Life
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: The Unholy Trinity live in a rundown apartment in New York. They meet a little girl in their building, Rachel. Her mother is a failed actress and an alcoholic junkie. They try to help the little girl and her mom as much as they can. When Shelby runs off she leaves Rachel in their care. The little girl is a handful. Can they help her live a normal life? Faberrittana/Little Rachel
1. Step 1: Find The Girl

_**The Unholy Trinity live in a rundown apartment in New York City. They are struggling to find success. They meet a little girl in their building, Rachel Corcoran. Her mother is a failed actress, and alcoholic junkie. At best she's neglectful, at worse she's abusive. The girlfriends try to help the little girl and her mom as much as they can. A few years later, Shelby runs off with a man leaving Rachel to the care of the three girlfriends. They take her in to raise as their own child. Three different women, three different styles of parenting and one stubborn, willful, intelligent, charming little girl used to doing everything by herself.**_

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**A HUGE thanks to CaseyRN12 for providing the spark that became the basis for this story. I couldn't have done it without your brilliant idea! Thanks!**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**Step 1 – Find the Girl**_

Quinn Fabray stood in front of the ancient elevator in her rundown apartment building. She was tired, and irritated. Once again, the elevator in the older building was out. It was certainly out more often that it was working. Thinking of her girlfriends' reactions when they got home actually forced a small smile from her tired body. Brittany would run up the stairs, not bothered in the least. Her tall blonde girlfriend was always happy and carefree. Her Latina girlfriend would rant and rave for an hour. It was the same every time something didn't work, but this apartment was all they could afford for the time being.

Quinn Fabray was a struggling writer. She lived on the few meager articles she sold, as she searched for jobs in the Big Apple. Quinn thought a Yale education would certainly open more doors than it had so far. Her face had opened more doors than her education. A fact she was bitter about. She was whip smart, and an intellectual. She wanted to be recognized for her brains, not her beauty. More of an introvert than her girlfriends, Quinn was the thinker.

Brittany Pierce was a struggling dancer. She was amazing, and was currently working on an Off-Broadway show. The tall, lithe, beauty was always auditioning for Broadway shows. To help pay the bills, she taught dance part-time at a local dance studio. Everyone loved Brittany. She was a lovely young woman, inside and out. Children especially loved the tall girl. She had a way of understanding and relating to everyone she met. Her girlfriends worried about her in the city though, she was very innocent and trusting. Bad people liked to take advantage of her naivety, but she always saw the best in everyone. Brittany was the dreamer.

Santana Lopez was a struggling singer. She was beautiful, tough, fierce, and loyal. Only her girlfriends saw her sensitivity, and insecurities. The brunette was passionate about music, and very talented. Her voice was strong and bluesy. It was often compared to the Jazz greats, but she was a unique talent. The two blondes loved when she sang to them and for them. It literally made Quinn weak in the knees. The Latina had a red hot temper. Everyone around her had been burned by it at least once. As with everything about her, she acted first and thought later. Santana was the doer.

Sighing heavily, Quinn adjusted her laptop bag and packages, and prepared to trudge to the top floor, wearing heels, and carrying groceries.

She very nearly missed it, the event that would change all their lives forever. In fact she would have walked right past, if she hadn't heard the teeniest, tiniest, quietest little sneeze. It sounded like a kitten.

Turning back, Quinn looked into the cubby tucked under the stairwell, and came face to face with a beautiful, little brunette. The girl was small and delicate for her age. She had luxuriant, curly, chestnut hair that curled delicately around her face and shoulders. Her big doe eyes, the color of caramel, looked out at Quinn intelligently from under long eyelashes.

"God Bless You," Quinn said as she peered in at the girl. She had never seen her before.

"Thank you," the tiny girl whispered politely.

Sitting down on the stoop, the blonde woman put her packages down heavily, "The elevators out again. I'm exhausted, and this stuff is heavy. Do you mind if I sit here for a moment?"

The dark hair cascaded around the tiny head, as she shook her head no.

Quinn noticed she was wearing a short skirt, red sweater, and argyle knee socks. The girl looked adorable. She was playing jacks by herself in the alcove.

"I used to play jacks when I was your age. I was pretty good at it. Are you any good?" She tried to engage the little girl in conversation.

The tiny shoulders shrugged up and down quickly, indifferently.

"Do you live here in the building? I live upstairs in unit 6. I haven't seen you in the hall before."

A tiny hand shot out and pointed to the unit 3 door, across the hall. There was music coming from the door, it was loud enough to be heard in the hallway. Quinn turned her head, and heard the faint sound of a woman laughing as well.

"My name is Quinn Fabray, what's your name?" She tried again.

In a sweet dulcet tone the girl finally spoke again, "Rachel. Rachel Corcoran."

The blonde smiled sweetly, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Rachel Corcoran. I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

The cute little girl tilted her head curiously to one side, it made Quinn laugh out loud. Her favorite dog, the one she had as a little girl, used to do that whenever she talked to him.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me. I thought you just didn't like me." She answered the inquisitive look.

She watched as the peaceful look on the child's face instantly switched to fear, and then switched back off again, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. I'll get a whupping if I talk to strangers."

The blonde tried to push back the flash of memory that forced a surge of adrenaline and fear through her body. She was not much older than this little girl, when she was forced to bend over the arm of the couch. She could still hear the rustling sound as the leather belt, whooshed through her father's dress slacks. Forcibly pulling herself from the painful memory, she sadly smiled at the little girl. If her whupping's were anything like Quinn's, the blonde certainly could sympathize. It made her angry, but she pushed it away. She didn't really know this girl's family; it wasn't fair to compare them to Russell and Judy Fabray.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I certainly didn't mean to get you into trouble. I just figured since we were going to be neighbors, I would say hello," Sharp green, gold eyes didn't miss the look of excitement that crossed the child's face, "Why don't I just go and introduce myself to your parents? That way we won't be strangers anymore."

Rachel frantically grabbed her wrist, as she pushed herself off the stairs, "Don't! Mama's tentertaining, and I'm not 'llowed to bother her when she's tentertaining."

"I see, your mama has company over?"

Rachel relaxed when Quinn sat back down, "Yes, she does."

"Is that why you're out here, in the hallway?" The blonde asked softly.

The brunette nodded again, "I don't like him very much," She answered softly, her head down.

"Where's your daddy?"

"I never had a daddy. Do you have a daddy?" Intelligent dark eyes bore into Quinn's. She felt like the little girl was searching her soul.

Warning bells went off in Quinn's mind again. Pushing them aside, she answered honestly, "I don't have a daddy or a mommy anymore. I have my girlfriends though, they are my family now."

"I seen them. They are very pretty, like you. The one with yellow hair gave me this," Her tiny hand shot out, palm facing up. It held a tiny ducky key chain. Quinn recognized it as Brittany's. The child smiled like she'd been presented with the Hope diamond, "She said her name was Bittny, she was nice. Look, it lights up, and quacks," She said excitedly.

Quinn laughed softly, along with Rachel as the duck bathed the tiny cubby under the stairwell in a soft golden light, and quacked obnoxiously. Just like that, Quinn Fabray fell in love with this forlorn little girl with the old soul.

She was not comfortable leaving the little girl alone in the alcove, but knew until she met the girl's mother, she had very little chance of coaxing the girl out. Quinn wondered if the child had eaten dinner. It was getting late. The blonde was starving. She was just about to ask Rachel if she was hungry, when a loud voice started cursing in Spanish.

"Jesucristo, mierda madre, hijo de puta, cabrón propietario; fucking elevator!"

Quinn looked down over the railing in amusement, missing how Rachel cringed back into the cubby in fear. She turned back and was stunned to see the little girl all the way back against the wall. She was shaking.

"Hey, Rachel, sweetie, it's ok. It's just my girlfriend, Santana. She's loud, but she won't hurt you," She tried to comfort the little girl. It didn't help that the Latina was physically attacking the elevator door with her shoe, as she continued yelling and swearing.

The blonde tried a new tack, "Have you ever seen Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" Rachel nodded. "Remember the dwarfs' names? Let's see there was Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Happy, Bashful, and what was the other one called?"

"Grumpy?" Came the tiny voice.

"Well, that's my girlfriend, Grumpy the dwarf. Just don't tell her I told you that, ok?" Quinn was happy to see Rachel smile and nod, agreeing to keep her secret.

Santana had quit beating the elevator door to death, and was limping up the stairs, one shoe on and one off. She held her broken shoe in her left hand, and was grumbling. She didn't notice Quinn until she nearly tripped over her.

"Baby, I didn't see you. You gave me a heart attack. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She spat out quickly. She always spoke in a rapid-fire staccato when she was angry or anxious.

The blonde laughed melodiously, "I'm just fine and dandy. I was sitting here talking to my new friend, Rachel."

She saw a look of doubt cross the older brunette's face. It was clear she thought her girlfriend had gone off the deep end, and was talking to herself. Bending over and peering into the dark cubby, she was astounded to see a little girl. A beautiful, little girl with huge, brown, inquisitive eyes.

Quinn leaned over and whispered into San's ear, "You scared her with all your yelling and banging," She gently scolded.

The Latina immediately looked guilty, "Hola, pequeña. I'm sorry I was so loud. I guess I just got grumpy when I found the elevator wasn't working, AGAIN!" She stressed for Quinn's benefit. She hadn't wanted to move here in the first place, but her blondes insisted it was all they could afford.

Quinn raised an eyebrow imperiously towards her girlfriend, and threw a mischievous, "I told you so" wink at Rachel, "So did beating the elevator door with your shoe accomplish anything?"

"It made me feel better," The older brunette pouted sullenly.

Both women were surprised when the child burst into a fit of giggles. It was absolutely contagious. Santana and Quinn were sucked into her laughter. Any time any of them would catch their breath, they only had to look at one of the other two to start giggling all over again.

Just like that, Santana Lopez's bruised heart opened a crack and the tiny, sad-looking, frail, brunette found her way in. It already held Quinn, and Brittany. Santana didn't think there was room for anyone else.

Rachel finally stopped giggling, and looked at Santana seriously, "I know hola means hello. I watch Dora and Diego, but what's pek, pek, that other word you said? What's that mean?"

"Pequeña?"

Rachel nodded, eager to understand what the strange word meant.

Santana looked into her intelligent, inquisitive face, and said gently, "Well, it means tiny, small. I meant it as a nickname for little girl."

The girl leaned forward and said eagerly, "A nickname, for me?"

"Just for you," the tough Latina said in a tight voice, "I will only call you pequeña," She got to her feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortably vulnerable around the young girl.

Quinn smiled up at her girlfriend, understanding her girlfriend's discomfort with emotions and feelings.

All three were quietly sharing a moment, when the door to apartment 3 was jerked open violently. A tall, stern brunette with fiery green eyes stood in the doorway, "Rachel Barbra! Where the hell are you?"

Rachel scrambled from her hiding spot, and stood next to her mother nervously. She was wringing her hands, and Quinn and Santana could see she was extremely nervous.

The blonde stood up quickly, and walked towards the brunette, "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm your neighbor in unit 6. This is my girlfriend, Santana Lopez. Is this your daughter? I was worried she was lost. I couldn't get her to say one word to me."

Shelby looked confused, "Yeah, I'm Shelby Corcoran, and this is my daughter, Rachel. She's not allowed to talk to strangers. She knows better."

"Ah, well that explains it. What a well behaved little girl you have then. She never spoke a word," Quinn lied through her teeth, "Rachel, is it?"

Santana just stood by and watched the scene unfold before her. She figured her girlfriend had a good reason for lying, so she stayed quiet. Quinn Fabray was one of the most honest women she had ever known.

Shelby nudged Rachel forward, not so gently, "Say hello to our neighbors, Rachel."

The little girl gratefully put her hand into the blonde's, and perfected a sweet little curtsey, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Quinn."

She turned sweetly to the Latina, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Tantana." The older brunette fell even more in love with the little charmer. What an actress she was. Santana was a little confused by the ongoing charade. Then she caught the strong smell of alcohol coming from Shelby, and caught the sweet acrid whiff of pot coming from the apartment. She put two and two together, and decided Shelby Corcoran must be unpredictable when she drank. Rachel was afraid of her mother. The Latina gritted her teeth, but decided to play nice for now. Alienating the older woman was not going to help Rachel.

"It was nice meeting both of you," Santana said to Shelby. She turned to her girlfriend, "Ready, babe?"

Quinn smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, and linked arms with her, "It was wonderful to meet you Shelby, Rachel. I guess we're not strangers anymore, are we?"

The tiny brunette smiled widely at her neighbors and waved shyly. Maybe living in this apartment building wouldn't be so bad after all. Her smile faded quickly as her mama ripped her into the apartment by her arm, "What the hell have I told you about leaving the apartment?" She hissed under her breath. She brought her hand down sharply on the girl's tiny backside.

"I, I, I'm sorry, mama. I was hot." She cried hot tears; afraid of the belt she was sure she had escaped.

The tall woman pulled her child down the hallway, and into her room, "You are five years old, Rachel. You don't get to make the rules. I said don't leave your room. You are a very lucky little girl that Greg is sleeping, or I would whip you black and blue for disobeying me. Do you understand me?" She whispered harshly, as she delivered two more stinging swats to her bottom.

"Yes, mama," Big tears collected on her long eyelashes, "I'm sorry."

"Wake up Greg, or disobey me again, and you will be sorry, a very sorry little girl," Shelby left her upset, hungry five year old alone in the dark room.

Rachel quietly changed out of her clothes, and got into her pajamas. She grabbed some fig newton cookies from her secret hiding place, and crawled into bed. Grabbing her plush, stuffed animal, Lambchop she snuggled down into the covers. Eating her cookies slowly, she washed them down with warm water that had been on her nightstand since yesterday.

She kissed Lambchop, and softly sang him a lullaby; it eased the hunger pains in her belly, and the stinging in her bottom.

Rachel Corcoran fell asleep dreaming that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were her moms.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**What'd you think? To be continued…..**_


	2. Step 2: Find A Way In

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**A/N 2 - **__I am literally blown away by the number of reviews, alerts, and favorites. It's truly humbling. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I have big plans for this to be a multi-chapter story that takes Rachel into adulthood. As long as everyone still likes it, and is reading. _

_Here is a quick chapter update for all of you. I was so motivated by all the reviews, and alerts! Thank you so much!_

_**FYI: **__ CaseyRN12 is co-authoring a story with LolaWorld called A Gleefully Supernatural Family. Check it out; it's a Supernatural-Glee crossover story with Q and R as siblings._

_**xoxoxo**_

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS - light sexual abuse and physical abuse flashback**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_Step 2 Find A Way In_

Quinn and Santana continued up to their apartment in silence. They were both absorbing everything they had seen regarding Rachel Corcoran, and her mother Shelby. Each woman was lost in her own thoughts.

The blonde started to put away the meager groceries she had purchased, while Santana showered. Quinn started to make a simple stir fry for dinner, and let the Latina finish up while she showered. Very little words were spoken between them. It was like they were under a spell, and speaking would break it. They had been equally charmed by the young girl, and upset by her apparent living conditions.

They were each concerned in their own way.

Santana had never been physically abused. The brunette had never wanted for a material thing. She was the only child of two prominent surgeons, a child of wealth. The Latina had been deprived of the physical presence of her parents. She had a series of nanny's take care of her. As a result, Santana grew up a very lonely child. She recognized the loneliness in Rachel, and it bothered her. Her parents had showered her with gifts and money to make up for their absence. It wasn't the same as being around, and the Latina had grown up feeling neglected. The apparent indifference of her parents had left scars. She didn't want that for the little cutie in apartment 3. It left her feeling lost, and insecure, feelings that came out as anger. She didn't want to go back to that angry, rage filled place. Her blondes had saved her from that existence. The Latina would do anything to save Rachel from that kind of life as well.

Quinn couldn't ever remember a time when she hadn't been hit. Judy's words were yielded like a hammer. They hurt as much as her father's belt. Her mother meant them to hurt and humiliate, and they did. She lived in fear of ever making a mistake. As a child, she was not allowed to make mistakes. She was expected to be perfect, to live up to the expectations of her parents. Everything that came with being a Fabray. Even as young as 5 years old, she was expected to be damn near perfect, or pay the consequences. Russell Fabray was the mayor of Lima, Ohio. His family was the pinnacle of Christian living. From the outside, they were the perfect family; blonde, attractive, wealthy, successful. They smiled for the cameras. They smiled at charity events. They had perfected the act for the public's consumption.

Inside the home, the cracks showed, both Russell and Judy drank. They were a miserable, unhappy, angry family, and Quinn was always afraid. This side of being a perfect Fabray was not made public. The blonde remembered when she realized people actually envied her. It had made her laugh bitterly. What she wouldn't have given to belong to another family, any family but her own.

Quinn had a strong suspicion that Shelby was verbally abusive and potentially physically abusive towards her little girl. Her upbringing had left her sensitive to the signs of abuse. She did her best not to see it everywhere she looked, but the warning bells with Rachel were loud and clear. The girl had jumped when Shelby yelled, and she was clearly afraid of being caught in the hallway. Maybe it was just a normal childlike fear of a spanking, but it felt like more to the older blonde.

It was such a strong feeling, it left Quinn feeling vulnerable, afraid, and sick to her stomach. I brought back so many unhappy memories. She was stuck in the memory of the worst beating she ever received.

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn Fabray loved school. She loved to learn, and third grade had been the best year so far. Her reading skills were the best in her class. The discovery of books, and reading had been a great escape for her. It was a gift, and she knew one day she wanted to create stories for people to read._

_Today, she would get back her assignment. The little blonde had worked so hard on it; she was excited to be able to show it off to her mother and father. Maybe, they would be proud of her. Quinn envisioned setting her perfect paper down next to her father's plate before supper. The little blonde imagined him seeing the perfect grade, and sweeping her into a hug. He would tell her she was his perfect little girl. He would tell her he was so very proud of her. Her mother would smile for once, and wink at her. Maybe, her mother would be moved to hug her or kiss her. The evening would be happy and light, everyone would smile and laugh. No one would be angry or drunk. She would be able to eat dinner without her stomach hurting her all night long. It was the perfect dream, and it was going to come true today._

_She sat down at her desk, and perfectly lined up her pencils. She straightened her powder blue dress, and her white cardigan sweater. Her golden hair was neatly curled into ringlets, and the baby blue ribbon perfectly matched her dress. Sitting up as tall as possible, she waited with excitement to see the big, red A+ written on top of her report. The little girl was nibbling on her bottom lip. A habit she had recently picked up. It was unconscious, but a tell for when she was nervous or anxious._

_It seemed like slow motion, as Miss Beedle walked down the aisle placing the completed projects on the children's desk. She was murmuring pleasure or encouragement to each child as she moved along. Quinn was too excited to hear the words. Finally it was her turn. Miss Beedle placed the paper down on her desk. All Quinn saw was the big, fat D grade. She didn't understand. Tears obscured her vision. How could this be?_

"_See me after class, Quinn. You didn't follow the project directions. I'll need this signed by your parents. Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you'll do better on the next project," the kind woman patted her on her shoulder, and moved along._

_She spent the day in shock and disbelief. _

_Sitting down heavily in her seat on the bus, she noticed the new girl. A tall, skinny, blonde girl who was always smiling had just moved into the neighborhood. She had long, skinny legs like a newborn colt, knobby knees, and eyes as blue as the sky. Her name was Brittany, and she was always holding hands with a scowling brunette named Santana. Her daddy said the dark girl's family was different; they were from new money, and worse Catholics. She heard him say it to her mom. Quinn didn't know what any of that meant. She liked new money, it was shiny, crisp, and had pretty colors. The little girl knew if her daddy didn't like them though, she would never be allowed to be friends with the girl. At least not openly._

_She was shocked when the blonde sat next to her on the bus, and held her hand. The brunette had glared at her the entire ride home, but Quinn didn't care at all. Brittany had made her feel like she wasn't alone. It had comforted her. She would never admit it, but she needed Brittany that day, and somehow without being told, the blonde girl had known it._

_Quinn was so nervous; she actually wet her pants on the walkway up to her front door. It was an added humiliation to what she knew was coming. Not only had she gotten a terrible grade, she had not followed directions. That was disobedience, and it was not tolerated in the Fabray household._

_It was always the same routine at her house. You had to place your homework, tests, and report cards next to her daddy's plate for him to see before supper. If it was acceptable, he would grunt or nod. If it was not, you had to wait until after the meal to be led into his office. There you would take down your underwear, hold up your skirt, bend over the couch, and wait for the belt to cut into your exposed flesh._

_She was sent to bed after her daddy was done. Her mother had stood in the doorway holding her martini glass unsteadily, "You brought this on yourself, little girl. Don't expect sympathy from me, "She took a long sip of her drink, she was silhouetted by the light in the hallway, "You're a disappointment to me, Quinn. You always will be."_

_Judy Fabray shut the door coldly on the sobbing and hiccupping little girl lying on her stomach on her bed, unable to even stand the weight of a sheet on her backside._

_The beating was so bad; Quinn was forced to miss the remaining two days of school that week. Not that they cared that it was too painful and raw to wear clothes, or that sitting was impossible, but they didn't want their private lives to come under scrutiny. The pretense must be kept up. Russell Fabray was a politician. His family had to live up to the ideals he expounded. _

_It was that day, at barely eight years old, Quinn Fabray learned she was all alone in this world. It was also the day she began to fall in love with Brittany Pierce, and by extension, Santana Lopez._

_**End Flashback**_

The blonde was jolted from her unhappy memories, when a rubbery mushroom struck her on the forehead. She looked up in shock at the smirking Latina seated across from her, "Care to share with the class, Fabray?"

One perfectly groomed eyebrow shot precariously close to her hairline, as she glared at her girlfriend.

Santana snickered, "That old HBIC look doesn't work on me anymore, baby. You should know that. What's going on? You are all lost in your head tonight."

Quinn tried to come up with a quick retort, but was unable to. In the end she just told the truth, "Bad memories," She shrugged, trying to smile, knowing it looked painful.

The Latina was touched by her painful truthfullness. She was feeling sad and nostalgic as well, "Yeah, me too."

The blonde reached across, and took the tan, strong hand in her own, and squeezed lovingly, "Rachel?"

Santana nodded sadly, "Yep, Rachel."

Pushing their full plates away, they sat sadly in silence, "Want some tea, babe?" Quinn spoke up.

"I'd love some. Want to tell me why we played that little charade with Shelby Corcoran?"

The blonde stopped picking up the supper dishes, "Rachel said she would get a whipping if she talked to strangers. It was my fault; I pretty much forced her to talk to me. I didn't want her getting in trouble because of me. Her mother was drinking, could you tell?"

Santana nodded sadly, "Kind of hard to miss. Do you really think she hits that little girl?" The brunette growled angrily.

"I don't really know, but I didn't want to take a chance."

Quinn walked into the kitchen, followed by the brunette. She put the tea kettle on to boil. The blonde turned and leaned against the sink with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. She looked so sad; Santana took her into her arms and held her. The blonde instantly folded herself into the safety of her lover's arms, until the kettle started whistling.

Taking their tea, both women went and sat in the living room, trying to forget the sad little girl living one floor down.

Both women looked up smiling, at the sound of their other girlfriend bounding in the front door, "Hi guys, I'm home!" She practically floated into the living room, "The elevator was out again. I ran all the way up to the third floor in twenty seconds. A new personal best!" She announced proudly.

Quinn exchanged glances with a slightly exasperated Santana, and chuckled at Brittany's enthusiastic way of making every challenge a new way to succeed.

Santana groaned loudly when Brittany straddled the Latina, after kissing Quinn. She looked closely at her two girlfriends, "So, what's wrong with you two gloomy Gert's?" She playfully thrust her pelvis, and wiggled on the Latina's lap, loving the instant flush that came over her lusty girlfriend.

Quinn went to stand up, "Are you hungry, sweetie? I saved you a plate."

Brittany waved her back down, "We had to stay late, the director had some food delivered. I'm good. What's going on? You guys look like someone died or something."

Quinn sat back down across from them, "Rachel Corcoran," she said softly.

The smile immediately left Brittany's sweet face, "Oh, Rachel," was all she said. It was all she needed to say. They were all on the same page.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

Early the next morning, Rachel woke up. She had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't dare wake her mom or her boyfriend, Greg. Keeping quiet and still in bed, until she couldn't wait any longer, Rachel carefully opened her door. She stuck her head out the door, like a turtle, scanning for signs of life. It was all clear. Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom, she almost didn't make it in time. That would be a disaster. Having an accident always got her whipped.

Finishing up, she thought now was the time to grab some food to hide in her closet. Her secret stash was running low. She hoped her mama had bought some juice boxes. Drinking warm water was yucky. Stealthily making her way into the kitchen, she was shocked to see Greg making coffee.

Trying to back out quietly, she hoped he hadn't seen her. Her mama's new boyfriend made her very nervous.

"Good morning, Rachel. How did you sleep?"

She froze, she was caught, "Fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

He smiled at the overly polite little girl, who was a clone of his latest conquest. It was hard to believe she was only 5 years old; she acted like a little old lady sometimes, "I slept good. Do you know where your mom keeps the aspirin?" He turned around searching the cupboards.

"In the bathroom cabinet," She said softly. Greg was talking too loud. If her mama woke up, she'd get the blame. It was best to remind him, "Is mama still sleeping?" She whispered.

He turned around and looked at the kitchen door, "Yeah, actually she is. Hey Rachel, want to play a game?"

"No thank you," She was wary of having anything to do with the man. She didn't really know why, but his attention made her uncomfortable.

Greg sat down on the kitchen chair, and leered at the small girl, "You don't want me to tell your mom you were rude, do you?"

Rachel stared at him. She knew her mama would take his side. Whenever she had a new boyfriend, her mama always listened to them first. It made her sad, and she had gotten more than one spanking because she had been rude to one of them.

Seeing the tiny girl wavering, Greg continued, "Alright, I'll just have to tell Shelby you didn't listen to me. I don't think she'll be very happy to hear you disobeyed me."

Rachel knew she was stuck. Her mama would be very unhappy if she was rude, and disobeyed an adult. She would get the belt or the paddle for sure. She lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

His voice was victorious, "That's better. Have you ever played horsey, Rachel?" He patted his thighs.

Rachel sighed and walked towards him. She shook her head no.

Greg was sitting on the kitchen chair in just his boxers. He picked her up, and sat her down straddling his lap. She was still in her pajamas. The older man started to bounce Rachel up and down on his lap. He put both his hands on her hips to guide her little body. He was pretending to be a horse, humming some weird song.

Rachel was getting confused. This wasn't like any horsey ride she had ever seen before. His breathing was growing ragged, and his hands gripped her hips tightly. It was starting to hurt. It stopped being bouncy as he was just grinding her into his lap. It continued until Greg made a strange strangled sound. He hugged her tightly to his chest. Then he set her back on her feet, "Go get dressed," he ordered gruffly, "Now!"

"I'm hungry," She whined. She did what he asked her to, but now he was mad at her. It didn't make sense.

"Do what I say," He ordered sharply.

"I'm sorry Mr. Greg. Did I play horsey wrong?" She sniffed.

Relenting when he saw tears fill her eyes, "No, you played horsey fine," He knelt down in front of the little girl, "As a matter of fact, you were the best rider, ever."

He relaxed when she looked up at him with her big, brown eyes, "I was?"

"You were even better than your mom. So, let's keep this a secret between you and me. We don't want to hurt your mom's feelings, do we?"

She swallowed back her tears, and shook her head quickly. Rachel never wanted to hurt her mama's feelings. She loved her very much.

"Good girl! Now, go get dressed. I'll make some cereal for you. It'll be ready when you come back. I need a shower; I can't be late for work."

"Ok, Mr. Greg," The little girl hurried out of the room. She couldn't wait for him to be gone.

_**xoxoxo**_

Quinn sat in the little work office they had made out of the second bedroom. She had a freelance article due in a few days, but just couldn't concentrate on writing today. All her thoughts were downstairs in apartment 3.

Brittany had left early for her rehearsal, and Santana had a part-time job with the recording studio she interned at. The Latina hoped it was a foot in the door that would lead to her selling some songs or making a record. She had even let it know she was available as a background vocalist. If she had to be a glorified janitor for now, so be it.

The blonde wrote a paragraph, and erased it. She did this three of four times over the next hour. Finally, she gave up. It was impossible. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost noon. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her wallet. Weighing her options, she looked at the last twenty dollar bill she was going to have for a while. Quinn made a quick decision. She knew that Brittany and Santana would be ok with it.

Grabbing her keys, and her wallet she headed out of the apartment.

_**xoxoxo**_

Shelby had crawled out of her bed, a hung-over mess. She sat on the couch, cradling her aching head in both her hands. Rachel walked out of her room carefully, "Mama?" she inquired softly.

"Yeah, Rach?" Shelby said painfully, not looking up.

"Can I watch cartoons for a little while?"

The mother groaned at the thought of Sponge Bob's annoying laugh, but felt guilty that Rachel had been spending so much time alone in her bedroom lately. She wished she could remember last night, but she was too embarrassed to ask her daughter about it. The kid was only 5 years old; she didn't need to know about blackouts. They were scary enough for a 30 year old to deal with.

"Sure you can, will you try and keep the volume down though? Mama has a headache."

Rachel nodded happily, and sat on the couch. Picking up the remote, she went straight to Sponge Bob. Shelby moaned softly, and headed into the kitchen for coffee or a soda. Popping the top on the last Coca-Cola in the house, she stopped in the doorway and watched Rachel for a minute. Shelby always felt guilty when she looked at her little girl. This was no life for a kid. She was so excited when she found out she was pregnant. The reality of motherhood was so much more daunting than her dreams. Just like Broadway turned out to be. Her dreams were so much more fulfilling than anything that happened in real-life.

Shelby knew she was too hard on the little girl. She just didn't know any other way to parent her. Every time she would try to be patient, Rachel would get whiny or argumentative and she would snap. Well, it was how she was raised, and she turned out ok. Maybe tomorrow, when her head didn't hurt so badly, she would be able to be a better, more patient, more loving mother.

She was standing in the same place, when she heard a persistent knock on the front door. Sighing, she hoped it wasn't the landlord; she hadn't had a chance to hit Greg up for rent money yet.

Opening the door to one of the prettiest women she had ever seen, she cocked her head to the side. Quinn laughed sweetly, "So that's where Rachel gets it! I'm sorry; Rachel does the same gesture with her head when she's curious."

Shelby half turned to look at her daughter, how did this woman know her kid?

"Miss Quinn!" Rachel came bounding off the couch, skidding to a stop next to her mama. She could see her mom didn't recognize their neighbor. That happened sometimes when she drank that smelly stuff that made her angry, "Remember, mama? She lives upstairs. We talked yesterday."

Shelby smiled politely at Quinn, "Oh right, sorry." She shook her head as if clearing out the cobwebs, "What can I do for you, Miss Quinn?" She said hesitantly. It was obvious Rachel adored this woman. It just wasn't clear how that happened.

"Oh, it's just Quinn, Quinn Fabray. You're adorable little girl is just being polite and sweet calling me Miss Quinn," She held up a brown bag from the deli down the street, "I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I brought us lunch, and Starbucks coffee, hot cocoa for Rachel," She wheedled.

It had taken more than her meager $20, but she needed to find a way into that apartment, and really get to know Shelby Corcoran. It was money well spent. Santana would roll her eyes at her sneakiness, and Brittany would wish she'd thought of it, but both would want to know what she found out.

Shelby really didn't want company, but they had very little food left in their cupboards, and the coffee smelled awesome. She stepped back, and opened the door wider, "Come on in."

Quinn smiled widely, and winked at Rachel as she set the food on the kitchen table. She was going to bond with both Rachel and Shelby. It was the only way she knew to keep an eye on the little girl she and her girlfriends were so worried about.

_**xoxoxo**_

Being a career politician's daughter served Quinn well. She knew how to make small talk, if nothing else.

Shelby had never had female companionship. As an actress, all the women she knew were the competition. The older woman found herself laughing and enjoying her time with her blonde neighbor. She watched Rachel scramble up on the woman's lap, when they were done eating. The young woman seemed so at ease with her 5 year old. Maybe she had siblings, Shelby never did. The brunette tried not to be jealous.

Quinn was telling Rachel about a song Santana was writing, when Shelby came back from the bathroom.

"My mama sings," Rachel wiggled excitedly, "I love to sing too!"

"She does? You do! How exciting, Brittany, Santana, and I were all in Glee Club together in High School. We won Nationals more than a few years ago, right here in New York City. It's why we decided to move here when we graduated college."

"Where are you from?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Lima, Ohio," Quinn wrinkled her nose, "It's a very old-fashioned little town in Ohio."

Shelby laughed in amazement, "I know where Lima is, I'm from Akron. I graduated from Tisch, the school of the arts here in New York," Shelby said shyly. Wondering why she wanted to impress this beautiful stranger.

"What a small world!" Quinn gasped in astonishment, "Tisch is where Brittany graduated from. She's a dancer; I know she'd love to swap stories with you."

Rachel sat quietly on Quinn's lap, her head swiveling back and forth between her mama and her neighbor in awe. They never had company, except for mama's boyfriends. No one that her mama seemed to like anyway, and she was laughing with Miss Quinn. That had to mean she liked her.

She piped up proudly, "Mama was a singer on Bro…what's that place called, mama?"

Quinn looked up in shock at Shelby, her green-gold eyes impressed. She whistled softly.

The older brunette nodded sadly, "I only made it as far as off-Broadway. It was no big deal."

The blonde scoffed, "Sure it is, Brittany is dancing in an off-Broadway production. She's in rehearsals as we speak. I would love you guys to meet and Santana as well. Shelby, would you and Rachel come to dinner at our house Saturday evening? Please?"

The tiny girl looked hopefully up at Shelby, "Please, mama?" she said pleadingly.

Shelby looked at her daughter for a long time, she actually looked happy. Fighting off the butterflies she felt at being in a social setting, she nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, sure, we'd love to come. Can I bring anything?" Knowing she would bring alcohol. No way she could do this sober.

"Nope, just your lovely selves! How about 8 pm? Brittany should be home by then."

"That sounds great, thanks Quinn."

They talked for another hour or so, and Quinn colored a picture with Rachel. She excused herself on the pretext of working from home.

She walked upstairs with mixed feelings. The blonde had really liked Shelby that surprised her. She wasn't the best mother, but she loved that little girl. Rachel, feeling free to be more open with her mother present was even more adorable.

Quinn was hopeful she and her girlfriends could be a positive presence in both their neighbors' lives. She was excited already about Saturday, and texted both her girlfriends as soon as she got back to her apartment.

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter…. More to come with Greg… Rachel gets to spend some time alone with the Unholy Trinity as Shelby gets to know them better….**_

_**Please review…. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Step 3: Gain Their Trust

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**Step 3 Gain Their Trust**_

_The man slowly took off his belt, taunting the young girl menacingly. She backed up as far as she could go, bumping up against the wall. Her eyes shifted right to left and back again quickly. She was trapped, there was no way out. It was terrifying, and no matter how loud she screamed, no one would come save her. She screamed anyway as he raised the belt, and struck her hard, "Mommy, help me!"_

Quinn shot up out of her uneasy sleep, a choked scream dying in her throat. The beautiful young woman was soaked to the skin with fright sweat. She was panting. In the past, her dreams about Beth were vague, never this terrifying. Her guilt, while constant, had been on overdrive since meeting Rachel. She had no idea who had Beth, and she prayed they were kind, decent people.

Santana moaned in her sleep. Brittany, always in the middle of the bed, giggled in her sleep. The dancer was the only person she ever met who giggled in their sleep.

The dancer frowned slightly, turned away from Quinn and instinctively spooned with the Latina.

Quinn didn't want to disturb her girlfriends, so she quietly eased herself out of the bed. She pulled on Santana's warm hoodie that was lying on the floor of the bedroom. Quinn rolled her eyes, the Latina was incredibly messy, and was never going to change. The Lopez family had always had a maid. One of the perks of growing up with wealthy parents, and Santana just never learned to pick up after herself.

She headed out to the kitchen, and put on the tea kettle. Sighing deeply, she sat down and waited for the water to boil. It was taking forever, "What is it they always say? A watched pot never boils." She sighed again.

Quinn was startled by the warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to startle you," Brittany plopped down on a kitchen chair, and brought both legs up to cross them, "this is the second time this week you've had a nightmare, and gotten out of bed. So, when are you going to actually tell one of us about them?"

Quinn observed with wonder, and not for the first time, how the tall dancer could always plop into every chair she ever sat in, and look completely graceful doing it.

"It's nothing, B. It was just a nightmare. A nice, hot cup of herbal tea, and I'll be able to go right back to sleep."

"What are they about, the nightmares I mean?" She looked at her girlfriend with love and compassion.

The kettle started to whistle, just in time. Quinn got up and turned her back to hide the tears that sprang unwillingly to her eyes, "Do you want some tea, sweetie?" she sniffed casually, trying to hide her emotions. "She should have known better," she thought to herself, as she felt herself instantly engulfed in the strong arms of her girlfriend.

"Oh, honey. Don't cry. I've got you." Brittany hugged her notoriously reserved girlfriend from behind. She snuggled up behind the girl, snuggling into her blonde hair.

The simple act of physical contact broke down Quinn's walls. She bent over and started to sob. Brittany just tightened her hold, and whispered words of love and support. Kissing Quinn, she reached around and shut off the tea kettle so it didn't wake Santana. She took Quinn's hand, and led her to the living room.

They both sat down, and Brittany took both of Quinn's hands in her own, "Come on now, what's got you all worked up, and don't say it's nothing. I can always tell when you and San are lying."

Quinn looked into the big blue eyes of the woman she loved, "I've been having nightmares about Beth. That whoever has her is hurting her. She is always calling out for me to save her, but I can't," she choked back a sob.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry. That is awful," she gathered Quinn up in her arms, "no wonder you're so upset."

The shorter blonde took comfort from her girlfriend, snuggling up closer into her warm embrace.

Brittany held her until she felt Quinn relax, "Quinn? Do you think that meeting Rachel might have set off your bad dreams?"

Quinn pulled back and looked in awe at Brittany, "I hadn't really put that together, but the nightmares did start after I met Rachel. I just have no idea who has Beth. What if they're mean to her, B? What if she needs me, and I'm not there?" She started to cry again.

Brittany cupped her face with such tenderness, Quinn felt her heart expand. The dancer looked at her with love and certainty, "So we find her, and make sure she's safe."

Quinn smiled, "Just like that?"

"Just like that! No matter what it takes, or what it costs, or how long. If it's upsetting you, it's upsetting me and Santana too. We'll get a lawyer, and make sure Beth is safe and happy."

"Oh, B. I love you so much, but it's not that easy."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy," Brittany said earnestly, "isn't that what you and Santana told me when I failed senior year? Isn't that what you guys told me that whole awful year? Or was that all just talk?"

Quinn smiled at Brittany's cheeky question, "You know it wasn't just talk you brat!"

The tall blonde smiled, "So?"

"So, it's just easier believing the impossible about someone you love than about yourself."

Brittany pulled back sadly and nodded at her girlfriend, "and while we're working on finding Beth, we'll work on you believing in yourself."

The two blondes sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Brittany whispered to Quinn, "Do you still want some tea, or are you ready to go back to bed?"

Before Quinn could answer, they heard loud swearing in Spanish, "Who left this shit in the hallway? Damnit, I think I broke my fucking toe!"

The two blondes grinned with suppressed mirth.

"I believe that's your stuff, San," Brittany said innocently.

"Oh, yeah," Santana grumbled, "It's fucking cold in that bed without you two in it," she pouted adorably.

Quinn got up and hugged the brunette, kissing her on her cheek, "I'm sorry my love. I had a nightmare. I was trying not to wake the entire house, but it seems I failed."

Santana looked slightly mollified, and instantly concerned, "A nightmare? You don't have to deal with it alone, baby. Wake us up next time," she tried to cover a jaw cracking yawn, "do you still need to talk baby?"

"No, it's fine. Let's go back to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow," she took the Latina by the hand, and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Brittany followed along smiling, "If we hurry we can get her back to sleep before she fully wakes up," she winked at Quinn.

The other blonde laughed when Santana grumbled, "I heard that, and I'm wide awake," she yawned again.

Quinn brought Santana's hand up to her lips, and kissed it, "sure you are darling, sure you are."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Saturday dawned bright and early. Rachel was so excited to be going upstairs for dinner. She knew her mama didn't remember everything after drinking that awful stuff, so she reminded her constantly about the dinner party.

As the day grew nearer, Rachel's excitement burned brighter, and Shelby's anxiety skyrocketed. She had no idea why she had agreed to this. Shelby couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less, except maybe a root canal. Even then it was close.

Rachel was so excited about going, she couldn't cancel. It would break her little girl's heart, and she wasn't willing to do that. Yet, she was going to strangle the child if she didn't shut up about it. All morning it was; mama this, and mama that, and mama can we, and mama should we. She felt bad about losing her temper and yelling at Rachel. The look of hurt in those massive doe eyes was more than she could deal with today. She had the hangover from hell, so she sent Rachel to her room for a while with strict instructions to calm the fuck down, or they weren't going. That had calmed her daughter down, or at least silenced her incessant questions so she could get her massive headache to go away.

Shelby was worried. She was worried about money. She was worried about Greg acting different with her. She was worried about getting close to the girls upstairs. If people got close, they saw your secrets. Shelby didn't want anyone judging her. She was doing the best she could at the moment. She actually loved her daughter, which was a damn sight more than her parent's ever did for her. Looking at her watch she saw it was too early to start drinking. Walking into the bathroom, she opened the medicine chest and found what she was looking for. She palmed three Xanax. That would hold her over for a bit.

She went back out into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer. The anti-anxiety meds always worked quicker when chased with a beer. Besides one beer wasn't really drinking, she rationalized to herself. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas and went and stretched out on the couch. Plopping the bag of peas on her forehead, she downed her beer and waited for the meds to kick in. Once that happened she could let Rachel out of her bedroom.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was in her bedroom, working herself into a frenzy. She so wanted to go upstairs tonight, but was so afraid her mama was going to get sick and cancel. She was pacing nervously. Remembering Quinn sitting down and coloring with her, Rachel decided to color each woman a picture as a present. She sat down on the floor, and pulled her crayons and coloring books out from under her bed. Sitting bent over, skimming through the books she was chewing on her bottom lip looking for the perfect picture for each girl. She smiled as she looked at the pictures she chose, they were perfect.

The young girl finished her pictures, and was quite pleased with them. She couldn't wait to present them to her new friends. Carefully putting away her crayons and books, Rachel realized she was starving and had to use the bathroom. She had been sent to her room, and her mama hadn't come and told her she could come out yet. It was very bad to leave her room after having been sent there to calm down. Rachel had been in there for a long time, she hoped her mama would let her come out.

Tip toeing out if her bedroom, and into the bathroom, she heard her mama giggling. Then she heard the deep voice of Mr. Greg, and she frowned deeply. He was not invited. She didn't want him here. Rachel scowled as she finished in the bathroom, and washed her little hands.

She stood in the bathroom, peeking out the doorway to the living room. Her mama sounded like she was in a good mood. She had to be careful. If she was a bad girl, she would go to bed early with a very sore bottom instead of spending the evening with her new friends upstairs. Rachel hated having to pretend she liked Mr. Greg, but he made her mama happy. From her hiding spot in the doorway, she called out softly, "Mama?"

She waited another minute, "Mama?" she called louder. The talking in the living room stopped, and her mama answered her, "Yeah, Rach? What is it baby?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, and I'm really hungry," Rachel thought it best to let her mama think she was still in her bedroom.

"It's ok, baby. You can come out now," Shelby called out cheerfully. She turned to Greg, "She was a bit wound up earlier. I sent her to her room to calm down," Shelby wanted her boyfriend to know he wasn't going to have to deal with chaos or a bad child. She had everything under control. He was the first real boyfriend interested in her in over a year. She was not going to let him go. She was not going to let Rachel mess this good thing up for her either.

Greg chuckled good naturedly, "She seems like a good kid, a little excitable maybe, but basically a good kid."

That was good news to Shelby; she knew having a kid was extra baggage to most men. More than one man had turned tail and run at the sight of a kid. It was devastating being rejected like that, and Shelby knew she wasn't getting any younger. She had to hold on to Greg. He was her final chance at true love, or at least she truly believed that. Nothing was going to get in the way of the happiness Shelby knew she deserved. Life had to pan out once in a while. She had to get some happiness. Greg seemed like her best chance. So far, he liked her kid too. That was a good sign.

Rachel re-flushed the toilet, and rewashed her hands, smiling at herself for being sneaky. It wasn't lying if you were acting. She skipped out to the living room, happy to be free.

"Hi, Mr. Greg," Rachel smiled before being prompted which pleased Shelby immensely. The older woman played with Rachel's hair, as they faced the man.

"Hi, Rachel. How are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you," she lisped politely in her little girl voice.

Greg smiled at Shelby, "She's so cute and polite, just like a little doll. You've done a great job with her, Shell," he chucked Rachel under the chin. She barely flinched.

The mother beamed with pride, "thanks."

The man continued, "Most of the single mother's I've dated before are a real piece of work, and their kids are lying brats. It's a total turnoff, I 'll tell you that much," he wandered into the kitchen, "I'm hungry too. What have you got to eat?" He started digging through the refrigerator.

He was in a good mood, a generous mood. He and Shelby were hitting it off; they'd even had a little quickie in the living room. Rachel looked like a little doll, and she was so cute. He made a quick decision, "Hey, Shell. Why don't you run down to the corner store, grab us some stuff to make sandwiches, some chips, pickles, some beer. We'll have us a little picnic in the living room before you go to your dinner party tonight," he pulled out his wallet, and cheerfully handed over enough money for their picnic.

"You go ahead, Shell. I'll stay with Rachel. Pick us some cookies for our good little girl," He smiled at Shelby.

Rachel was instantly afraid, "I want to go with you, mama. I want to help pick out the food for our picnic. Please, I can help," she grabbed her mama's arm desperately and pulled her down to her level, "Let me come, please mama. I want to pick out a surprise for Mr. Greg, please mama."

"Sure kiddo, you can come with me," she patted Rachel's head, "go find your coat, pumpkin. Mr. Greg can have a nice, peaceful, hot shower while we're gone."

Greg faked a very impressive grin, while seething inside. Now he was out money, and he didn't get alone time with Rachel, "Hurry back, Shell," his smile died as she walked out the door with his little doll.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat in the kitchen, shelling peanuts, and chucking the shells at the garbage can watching her crazy blonde girlfriend scrub everything in the kitchen for the second time this afternoon.

Quinn turned and growled at the Latina when she missed the garbage can for the second time in five minutes, "Do you mind, Santana. I am trying to get this place presentable."

"Tell me again why we are trying to impress our neighbor, the alcoholic?" She cracked another peanut shell as Quinn narrowed her eyes dangerously, watching more shells fall on the pristine floor.

The shorter blonde darted over, and snatched the bag of peanuts out of a surprised Santana's hand, "Out!" She pointed to the hallway, "get out of my kitchen, if you can't be helpful, then just get out!"

Santana stood up spilling shells all over the floor. She bent over to pick them up, and Quinn cracked her on her ass, hard.

"Owwww, did you just spank me?" She asked in shock. It quickly turning to lust, "Not that it wasn't super sexy, and I'd love to try sometime." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It was a swat not a spank, and I am not amused," Quinn raised her eyebrow precariously high, "Out!" Her voice rose as high as her eyebrow.

Santana scrambled out of the kitchen, and down the hallway grumbling loudly.

She ran into Brittany, who grabbed her by the ear, and drug her into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly.

Santana rubbed her ear briskly, "What the fuck is wrong with you blondes today? You're killing me."

Brittany stood there looking fierce with her hands on her hips, "What do you remember about the other night? The middle of the night to be more specific."

"I broke my toe on somebody's shit," she said belligerently. She ignored the ice cold stare she was receiving, "Fine, I broke my toe tripping over my own shit. Are you happy now?"

The dancer spoke in the overly calm, patient tone she used on naughty children in her dance class, "And why were we all awake at 3am?"

"I was up because I was freezing my ass off when you two jumped ship," she was getting grumpy, "what is this all about. You hurt my ear, B!" she pouted again.

"We were all up, because Quinn had a nightmare about Beth….?" Brittany led the conversation.

Santana looked deep in thought, and Brittany smiled when the light clicked on in her dark coffee colored eyes, "Oh," she looked up at Brittany finally understanding, "Oh, shit!" She smacked herself in the head, "this is not impress Shelby night, this is make sure Rachel is safe because we don't know for sure that Beth is safe."

Brittany nodded, "and you are not helping!" she whispered.

"Shit, shit, shit," Santana started pacing in the tiny kitchen, "I forgot about the nightmares, how did I forget about the nightmares?"

"Because you walk in your sleep, and you're never fully awake in the middle of the night. Usually it is really adorable, and Quinn and I play little sleepy games with you, but this is really important tonight, for all of us, but especially Q and Rachel. Until we find out for sure that Beth is ok, it's important to make sure Rachel is. Ok?"

"Ok, but are you sure this is healthy for Q? Rachel isn't a substitute for her lost kid. It isn't fair to Q, and it isn't fair to Rachel."

"She doesn't think Rachel is Beth. I swear. It's just really important that Quinn takes care of at least the one kid in her life right now. I told her we would find Beth, and make sure she's safe."

Santana looked up quickly, "Oh, B! Are you sure you should have promised that? How do we even find Beth?"

"It doesn't matter, how! She needs this, San. We are going to get it for her. You can start now by going and cleaning up the bedroom," Brittany leaned forward, and kissed Santana on her full lips.

Santana opened the door, and hesitated for a minute, "I swear to God, I'll do everything in my power to find Beth."

Brittany smiled radiantly, "We know that silly! Now go clean already!"

Santana just shook her head, "Yes indeed, these blondes are going to kill me one day."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The time for the dinner party arrived, and Brittany happily opened the door when Shelby rang the bell at exactly 8 pm. Quinn and Santana were flanking Brittany and were charmed at the sight of a shy Rachel peeking out behind her mother's legs. Her entire body was hidden behind Shelby, and the girls could just see her big soulful eyes, as her head peered around her leg. It was adorable.

Shelby was clearly nervous as well. She shifted from foot to foot, "She's been taking about this all day, now she's hiding," she smiled shyly looking very much like her tiny daughter.

Quinn smiled widely, "Please, come in. We are so excited that you came."

Shelby stuck her hand out, "I made chocolate chip cookies, they're pretty good."

Rachel squeaked out from behind Shelby, "They're awesome!"

Santana winked at Shelby, "Did you guy hear something? Was that the wind? Maybe a mouse?"

Rachel huffed, stomped her foot and stomped out from behind her mama, "I am not a mouse!" she said indignantly, her hands on her hips. It was the funniest thing the girls had ever seen.

Everyone stifled their laughter, as Santana knelt down in front of Rachel, "Hola, pequeña. I didn't see you back there."

Rachel looked around at everyone and narrowed her eyes, "You were teasing me!"

Santana laughed as she picked up the tiny diva, "Indeed I was, pequeña," Rachel squealed as Santana tickled her sides, "I loves me some chocolate chip cookies. They're my favorite."

"Mine too!" Rachel hugged Santana's neck.

The evening was off to a great start. Quinn had made a simple chicken, broccoli, rice casserole with crusty bread and a salad. It was one of her girlfriends' favorite meals. Brittany opened a bottle of white wine with dinner, and Shelby visibly relaxed.

It was a very nice dinner. The women all got to know each other, laughing and having fun. In no small part due to Brittany who peppered Shelby with talks of their shared alma mater. Santana talked to her about singing and her job at the studio. Quinn was happy, and Shelby was relaxed. Rachel loved every minute of the evening.

Shelby bragged about Rachel's singing, and Rachel beamed with pride. Her mama was bragging about her. She could get used to this.

Quinn got up to put on coffee, and grab the plate of cookies from the kitchen. Santana snuck up behind her girlfriend and hugged her from behind. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the back of her neck, "That was a fantastic dinner, baby. I'm sorry I was acting stupid earlier. I didn't realize…."

The blonde laughed, and turned to kiss her girlfriend playfully on the side of her mouth. She peppered light kisses around the Latina's face, "It's ok, you finally came around and helped me get everything ready."

"Only after you spanked me!"

Quinn laughed, "Oh for God's sake, you big baby. For the last time I did not spank you."

Santana moved forward seductively, "You owe me, mi amor."

"Oh I do, do I? And what would like me to do about that?"

"The next spanking is for fun!" She leaned in for a deep kiss, which was interrupted by a very tiny voice.

"Spankings aren't fun at all," Rachel stood between the two girls, looking up at them with innocent caramel eyes, "you wouldn't like it at all," she whispered to Santana.

Quinn was turning six shades of red, and Santana looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The Latina decided to take the bull by the horns, "You see Rachel, sometimes grownups like to play…."

The blonde wrapped her hands over Rachel's ears, "So not appropriate to discuss with a five year old," she scolded.

"Well you weren't being any help, all tongue tied and blushing!" Santana tried to defend herself.

Quinn knelt down in front of Rachel, "Santana was making a joke, peanut. Everyone knows spankings are no fun at all, isn't that right, Santana?"

Rachel turned to look at the other girl. Santana nodded grimly, "just a bad joke, pequeña!" she winked at the girl playfully.

Rachel smiled; order had been restored to the universe. The grownups were just making another joke she didn't understand, it was ok.

Quinn pinched Santana's side when she left the kitchen behind Rachel. Santana found it a bit amusing, after she stopped wanting to crawl under a rock and hide.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was still sipping wine while Shelby continued to drink. The blonde didn't want to be rude, but she had a low tolerance for alcohol. So she just sipped slowly while their guest finished the bottle mostly by herself.

Shelby went to the bathroom a few times, and when she came back out, she seemed drunker than when she went in. Santana figured she was taking something to boost her high. The woman was getting sloppy drunk, and wasn't remotely interested in coffee. Santana assumed it was pills. She could see it was starting to bother Quinn, and embarrass Rachel.

"Hey, Shelby! I was wondering if it was alright if Rachel slept over tonight," Santana was waiting outside the bathroom door for Shelby, "maybe you could have some much needed adult time tonight? Sleep in tomorrow morning? What do you say?"

Shelby was wasted. Without Rachel in the apartment, her and Greg could do whatever they wanted. It sounded great. She wouldn't have to get up early tomorrow either, "Yeah, sure that would be great!"

"Why don't I walk down with you, and grab some stuff for Rachel? Some PJ's, her toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow? We'll bring her home after lunch tomorrow if that's alright with you, Shelby."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana half carried Shelby to her apartment, as Quinn had Rachel help her setup the fold out couch. The little girl was so excited about sleeping over, she was quivering with excitement.

"I never been on a sleepover before, Miss Quinn."

"Can you call me just Quinn, peanut? Miss Quinn makes me feel old."

Rachel smiled, and helped make the bed, "Ok."

"So, you're first sleepover? That's pretty exciting. Do you want to watch a movie, we have some good ones."

"All of us, together?" Rachel had never really heard of adults watching movies with kids.

The tone of hope in the child's voice nearly tore Quinn apart, "Yes, all four of us. I'll make some popcorn, and all of us will curl up on the couch bed, and watch a movie. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, I would love that," the little girl looked up at Quinn adoringly. The blonde picked her up, and spun her around.

"Good, let's pick a movie and start the popcorn. Then when B and San get back with your stuff, we'll be already for ladies night at the movies."

It sounded so grown-up, Rachel couldn't wait.

A few minutes later, the other two walked in with a plastic grocery store bag of Rachel's belongings. Quinn made popcorn, while Brittany helped Rachel get into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Santana grabbed pillows and blankets from the other room.

They were all comfortably gathered when the Wizard of Oz came on. From the beginning, Rachel was awestruck.

"Pequeña, you've really never seen this before? It's on TV all the time!" Santana asked for the third time.

Brittany and Quinn shushed her, "Quiet San, it's Munchkinland!"

Rachel was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed with her chin in her hands. Her big eyes were wide open, taking in everything on the big screen TV. It was amazing, she loved everything about it. She even scooted back and cuddled when the witch and the flying monkeys came on. All the women sang the songs, and Rachel loved that too. It was the best night ever.

She drifted off to sleep in the bed, dreaming of giant lollypops, and dancing scarecrows.

The three women tucked her in, kissed her gently, and headed off to bed. They were so pleased with how the night had turned out.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel woke up feeling cold and chilled. She looked down, and realized that she had an accident. She hadn't wet the bed in ages. It was bad to have an accident at her age. She was frantic. She would get a whupping for this, "Why didn't she make sure to use the potty before the movie?"

Scrambling off the bed as quickly as she could, she quickly gathered up the evidence of the wet sheets. She didn't know where to hide them. Looking all around, she had tears dripping down her cheeks. It was all ruined now. They would never let her sleep over again. They thought she was a big girl, but she wet the bed like a baby.

In the kitchen, she saw a garbage bag that Santana had forgotten to take out to the dumpster. Rachel ran over and pulled it open, and tried to stuff the sheets in the garbage. It wouldn't fit. She was scared. She didn't want them to give her a whupping, but they would have to if they found those sheets. Rolling them up into a big ball, Rachel shoved them into the oven. Her wet pajama bottoms and underwear fit into the garbage bag just fine.

Rachel changed into a pair of sweatpants Brittany brought back from her house, and crawled back onto the couch bed, and fell back into a fitful sleep.

The entire house was awakened by the shrill screaming of the fire alarm in the hallway about an hour later. Quinn ran into the living room, and grabbed Rachel off the couch. Brittany went into the closet, and pulled out a fire extinguisher that they owned but didn't really know how to work. Santana, following the smoke ran into the kitchen. White, acrid smoke was billowing out of the gas oven. She ripped it open and found a pile of smoldering cloth. She was half asleep, and clueless as to what was in the oven. The Latina pulled it out, and dumped on the floor. She started pouring water on it, as Brittany ran in with the extinguisher.

"It's ok, B. It's out."

"What is it?" Brittany coughed as the Latina opened the kitchen windows, and turned on the exhaust fan.

"Quinn! It's out, shut off that damn alarm before we wake the dead."

The shrill beeping stopped almost immediately. Quinn walked in carrying a terrified Rachel on her hip, "What the hell is that?"

Santana turned and looked at the shaking little girl, "It looks like the sheets that were on the couch. Pequeña, do you want to tell us how they got in the oven?"

The little girl started sobbing, and clung to Quinn, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident. Please don't whup me, please don't. I'm so sorry."

All three grown women stood there totally confused as to what was happening, as they stood in the freezing kitchen with a pile of smoldering bed linen, and a hysterical 5 year old.

_**To be continued…. Thanks for reading, please review…..**_


	4. Step 4: Figure Out The Problem

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**Step 4 Figure out the problem**_

Quinn cradled the trembling child close to her body; the child was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. She was softly rubbing her back, and murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Meeting Santana's dark, worried eyes, she communicated with her silently to calm down. It was understood immediately by the fiery Latina who expressed all her feelings loudly.

Santana whispered to Brittany and Quinn, "I'm going to get rid of this mess first. We can talk when you get pequeña calmed down," she gingerly gathered up the smoldering sheets, and headed to the bathtub to douse them in water.

Brittany placed a supportive hand on Quinn's arm, "I'll make some hot cocoa. Why don't you guys go sit in the living room in the recliner? I bet Rachel would like being rocked. It always relaxes me."

Quinn smiled at her gentle, loving girlfriend. Together, they would get this mess sorted. Then they could all get Rachel settled down enough to talk.

Taking Rachel into the living room, she sat down and started to rock gently. The poor child was clinging to her like a baby rhesus monkey. There wasn't an inch of space between their chests. It disturbed Quinn to see the sweet little thing so frightened. It made her wonder exactly what was happening in that downstairs apartment. No child should be this afraid of a simple accident.

All Quinn could make out, between tears, was Rachel's pitiful cry, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident. Please don't whup me, please don't. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey peanut, no one is going to spank you for this. We were just scared, that's all. Please calm down, baby girl. It's ok, you'll see. You're not in trouble, I promise," Quinn continued to rub her back, rock the chair, and coo to the little girl in her arms. Eventually the sobs quieted into soft hiccups. Rachel gave a few soft shudders as she finally started to cry herself out in Quinn's arms.

Santana had taken the soggy, charred mess out to the garbage, and came back to sit in the living room. She watched Quinn and Rachel dangerously. The kid was acting like a beaten puppy, and Santana was angry. Her black thoughts went immediately to Shelby, and a conversation they had last night. She knew the woman loved her daughter, but could she really be hurting her as well? As much as Brittany and Quinn liked the woman, Santana didn't trust her not lose it with the little girl. Shelby seemed pretty overwhelmed last evening. Santana had a bad feeling about this, and her instincts were not often wrong about people. Santana thought back to an incident that occurred before they all ate dinner last night.

_**-0- flashback to last night -0-**_

_Rachel had stopped being shy, and was bouncing around the living room chattering. Santana was sitting off to the side, observing everything going on. Brittany had engaged Shelby in conversation, and Quinn was putting some finishing touches on dinner._

"_She really is the most adorable kid," Santana thought to herself, as she watched her youthful exuberance, "I wish I had that much energy."_

_The Latina looked over at Shelby, and really studied her. The woman looked tired. She had been a beauty once, but she was looking a little haggard. Santana estimated she was at least ten years older than her and her girlfriends. The woman's face was puffy, probably from the booze. Santana had watched booze and drugs destroy her aunt. She knew how it aged you. Shelby Corcoran was clearly tightly wound, and nervous. She kept playing with her hands, rubbing them on her thighs. It was nerves, or the woman was jonesing for a drink, probably both. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Quinn exited the tiny kitchen. The blonde walked over and sat on Santana's lap. _

_She kissed her girlfriend lips, marveling in their softness, "Do you need any help getting everything ready?" she whispered. _

_Quinn nodded happily, "No thanks, pretty much done, just a few more minutes for the bread to heat up."_

"_It smells incredible. I'm starving. I could eat the ass out of a dead skunk," her full lips curved into a smirk. She knew her sometimes prudish girlfriend would object to her language. It was fun teasing her. Santana wiggled her thighs, so Quinn rolled around in her lap. They both laughed when the blonde squeaked in surprise._

_The blonde shook her head, and rolled her hazel eyes, "EW! You are disgusting and juvenile sometimes!" She playfully slapped the brunette as she got up to go sit by Shelby and Brittany. _

"_You still love me!" Santana called out cheerfully, as her girlfriend mock-glared at her._

_Rachel had noticed the interaction, and walked over to Santana. She was eyeing her curiously, and wanted to ask something. She was holding back though._

"_Something on your mind, pequeña?" she smirked at the fidgety little girl._

_Santana watched the girl have an inner monologue with herself. Rachel was debating with herself if she should ask her question. The Latina saw the intelligence in the quick, brown eyes, "This one doesn't miss a thing," she thought fondly, "its ok, you can ask me whatever you want."_

_Rachel bit her lower lip, and squinted her eyes, "Miss Quinn isn't really mad at you, is she?"_

_The older brunette wondered where this was going, "Nope, she was just pretending to be mad at me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I played a joke on her. So she pretended to be mad at me."_

"_Why did you play a joke on her?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest._

_Santana grinned, "To make her laugh."_

"_Why?"_

_The Latina was actually enjoying this conversation. It was a little like talking to Brittany, "She was happy about you and your mom coming over, but she was nervous too! So I wanted to make her laugh."_

_Santana watched a light go off in Rachel's head. She understood what that meant._

"_I was happy, but scared too!" the five year old proclaimed, "Is that why you played a joke on me, when I first gotted here?"_

_The older brunette nodded, "Yep, you looked a little scared. I wanted to make you laugh."_

_Rachel nodded sagely, "I'm not a mouse though," she said making sure that was fully understood._

"_Oh I know, you are way smarter and cuter than any old mouse," This child had her wrapped around her finger._

"_You like Miss Quinn?"_

"_I like her a lot!" Santana confirmed._

"_You play jokes on people you like a lot?"_

_Santana watched the child putting pieces of a puzzle together in her head, "I do play jokes on people I like a lot."_

"_You played a joke on me?"_

"_Yes, I did!"_

"_So…" Rachel was still a little afraid to say it out loud. Just in case it wasn't true._

_Santana helped her out, "I guess that means I like you a lot," she nearly choked up when the child beamed happily._

"_Good, I like you lots too!" Her dark eyes narrowed quickly, "Miss Quinn smacked you though! Did she hurt you?"_

"_No, that was a joke as well, pequeña. We don't smack each other for real. We would never hurt each other," Santana clarified._

"_It's a weird joke," Rachel decided._

_The older Latina chuckled, "Well, Miss Quinn is a weird person."_

_Rachel looked up quickly, "You're joking with me again," she stated rather than asked._

_This time, Santana beamed, "I am. You are very smart, do you know that?"_

_Rachel nodded seriously. Suddenly she smiled, "Oh my goodness, I have something for all of you! I almost forgot!" she clapped her hands happily._

_Turning quickly, she ran right into a tripod table that had a cloth cover and a candle. She watched stricken as it crashed loudly to the floor. Shelby grabbed her arm roughly, and yanked her close. _

"_Damn it, Rachel. Why are you so clumsy? I told you to be careful," she yelled at the little girl. _

_Rachel cringed and flinched, "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'm so sorry," she covered her head as if she expected to be hit._

_Quinn jumped up, "Shelby, it's not a big deal. Honestly, that table is old and rickety, and it has a bad leg. Brittany has fixed it for us at least three times. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"_

_The tall blonde nodded, "She's right, Shelby. I was actually going to throw it away instead of try to fix it again."_

_Shelby still had hold of Rachel's arm, "She knows better than to be jumping around like that inside."_

_Rachel had silent tears filling her eyes, "I just wanted to get the pictures I made for them. I'm sorry, mama. I wasn't being bad on purpose."_

_Santana stood up and walked over to Shelby and Rachel, "I'm sure she was just excited. No harm done. What do you think, Shelby?"_

"_Yeah, alright. Rachel, you need to calm down. Apologize to these nice ladies," she jerked Rachel's arm again, when she didn't answer quickly enough._

"_I'm very sorry for knocking over your pretty table, and breaking your candle. It was an accident."_

_Brittany knelt down in front of her, "Thank you for apologizing, Rachel. We know it was an accident."_

_Santana walked over to Shelby. She didn't like the way Shelby had grabbed Rachel, but the woman was a guest in their home. She couldn't go all Lima Heights on her, but then again she wouldn't stand by and watch a child be smacked around. Rachel was afraid of her mother, or at least of getting hit. It bothered Santana immensely, "let's get something to drink. You want a beer? Maybe some wine?" She wanted to dispel the tension in the room._

_The older brunette immediately lost interest in her daughter, "Wine sounds great," she followed Santana into the kitchen, "Sorry about that. I've had a headache all day long, and Rachel can be pretty hyper. She's been on my last nerve all day."_

_The Latina just nodded. She poured a glass of wine for Shelby, "I'm an only child, so I've never really been around little kids. Rachel is really cute; she seems pretty smart for a five year old."_

_Shelby took a long sip of her wine, "Thanks, she is a pretty amazing kid. She's really smart, full of questions. I think when she starts school next year; it will be really good for her. She loves to learn new things. You should hear her sing. She has more talent at five years old, than I ever did," she took another long drink, "Sometimes it is really hard though."_

_Santana leaned against the sink in the kitchen, "What's hard?"_

"_She's not a normal kid. It's like she can be so intense sometimes. It's exhausting sometimes, all that energy she has. I am all alone. I do the best I can," she said somewhat defensively._

"_Her dad's not around?"_

"_Never was. My great Broadway career hadn't panned out, and I was sleeping with my co-star in some off-off Broadway production of Oklahoma. Next thing I know, boom, I'm pregnant. He finds out and boom, he's gone. I haven't laid eyes on the bastard since. I never once thought of giving her up though. I love that kid so much. She's just a lot to handle sometimes."_

_Santana could see she was telling the truth. Shelby Corcoran was no monster. She was a drunk, probably an addict, and not the best mom on the planet; but she loved her kid, and was proud of her. She was glad of that. The Latina loved that little girl, and obviously so did Q and B._

"_Look, Shelby, we are really fond of that little girl. We'll help anyway we can. You don't have to do it all alone. Quinn and Brittany are crazy about her, and we care what happens to you as well," Santana chuckled, "I can see how smart she is, I bet she's a real handful. I was the same way. I was always getting into trouble," she declined to say it was the nanny she drove nuts, and not her mother._

_Shelby laughed, "You have the same look in your eyes that Rachel gets, right before she starts trouble."_

_Santana laughed with her, "Let's go see what presents she has for us. Quinn made us a great dinner. Just relax and don't worry about anything. The three of us are so broke; there is not a thing in this house she could really hurt."_

_They went back to the living room. Rachel was more subdued, but she was practically vibrating with excitement. She was sitting on the couch next to Quinn and Brittany. She had a Hello Kitty backpack on the floor in front of her._

_Shelby sat down in the chair and Santana on the other chair. _

_Rachel's big chocolate eyes looked up expectantly, "Are you ready? We've been waiting a long time."_

"_Rachel Barbra," Shelby scolded, "be polite."_

_The girl looked down at the floor, "Sorry."_

_Santana laughed, "It's ok, __pequeña__. We're ready now. Go ahead, I know it's hard to wait," she winked at her girlfriends and stage whispered at Rachel, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm not very patient either."_

_The two blondes snorted in amusement._

_Rachel smiled and stuck her tongue out in concentration, as she searched through the backpack. She pulled out a picture. She smiled, and turned to Brittany, "This one is for you Miss Bitney. It's from My Little Pony, and her name is Meadowlark Bloom. See, she has yellow hair, like you and her cutie mark is a ballet shoe in a star," she holds it up to Brittany, "See she's a dancer like you. Do you like it?" She burst out excitedly._

_Brittany was obviously moved. She took the girl in her arms, "Oh Rachel. I love it! It's perfect!"_

_Rachel smiled radiantly. She knew it was perfect. She started digging deep in her book bag again. The little girl found what she was looking for, "Ah ha! It was hiding. This one is for you Miss Tantana," she handed over a vibrantly colored picture to Santana. The woman was speechless._

"_Whoa, no way!" She looked up at Rachel, "How did you know?"_

_Brittany was curious, "What is it?"_

"_Yeah, spill! I want to know too!" Quinn laughed at the look on Santana's face._

_The Latina turned the paper around, and held it up proudly. It was the red Power Ranger._

"_Oh my God, she had that poster on her wall until it turned yellow, curled up, and fell off her wall," Quinn smirked._

"_And she was the red Power Ranger every Halloween for like ten years," Brittany giggled._

_Santana felt herself choking up, "__Pequeña__, I love it! I'm going to have it framed, and hang it up!"_

"_Not in our bedroom!" Brittany and Quinn said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. _

_Rachel was so excited, "I knowed you were like the red one, strong and brave. He's my favorite!" she whispered to Santana._

"_Me too!" The two brunettes, big and small, shared a tender smile._

_Rachel looked away, and started digging into her bag again, "Miss Quinn is next, I worked really hard on this one to make her as pretty as you are," Rachel said shyly. She was quite taken with the beautiful blonde. Instead of brandishing the picture proudly like she had the other two, she nervously handed it to Quinn._

_It was Cinderella at the ball, in all her splendor standing next to her beautiful carriage. Quinn had to close her eyes against the tears that sprung to them. It must have taken the child a long time. Every detail was done extremely well for a five year old. She was filled with emotions, and speechless._

_Rachel said sadly, "You don't like it."_

_Brittany quickly knelt down next to Rachel, "She loves it, baby."_

"_Why isn't she talking?" Rachel whispered._

_Quinn's eyes were shining with tears, "I wasn't talking because I was so happy, peanut."_

_The little girl was confused, "Is that why you are crying?"_

"_Yes, honey. Those are happy tears," Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "I love it. I can't believe you think I am as pretty as Cinderella. You did such a great job. Thank you so much. I can't wait to frame it."_

_Shelby sat there feeling very jealous. Rachel was smitten with these neighbors of theirs. She seemed so free and easy around them. Her daughter smiled all the time around them, and chattered happily. It made her feel like a bad mother. Why did her daughter relate so easily to these women? They were practically strangers._

_Santana noticed that Shelby seemed upset. She looked at the older brunette, and smiled kindly at her. Shelby's smiled was strained, and didn't quite reach her eyes. Santana guessed she was probably jealous._

_The timer went off, and Quinn happily announced it was time to eat._

_-0- end flashback -0-_

Santana was remembering everything that happened last night. Rachel was still clinging to Quinn, but was calmer. Brittany came in the room with a tray carrying mugs of hot cocoa.

Quinn nodded at Santana, and whispered to Rachel, "Peanut, can you sit up please?"

Rachel quickly shook her head no, "Don't wanna," she mumbled into the blonde's chest.

"It's ok, remember what I said? You aren't in any trouble. We just want to know what happened."

Rachel whispered, "Promise?"

"I promise."

The tiny brunette reluctantly pulled away from the safety of Quinn's embrace. She gently sat Rachel down on her lap facing the other girls. Wrapping her arms around the little girl's waist, she situated her so she was facing Santana and Brittany.

Rachel was looking down at her hands folded demurely on her lap. Santana caught Brittany's eye, and indicated that she should talk to Rachel for them.

Brittany nodded. She slid off the couch, and sat on the floor at Quinn's feet, "Rach why were the sheets in the oven?"

"I had a accident. I forgot to go potty before I went to bed," she sniffed and wiped her hands across her runny eyes and nose.

"So you wet the bed?" Brittany said softly.

Rachel nodded sadly.

"That's ok. Everyone wets the bed when they're little. It was probably our fault for letting you have so much to drink during the movie."

Big brown eyes looked up quickly to see if the tall blonde was fooling her.

"That's why they call it an accident. It's ok. Next time just come wake us up, and we'll help you."

"But…" Rachel was confused; she got spanked for having an accident at home, "You're really not mad?"

"Nope, not about having an accident and wetting the bed," Brittany clarified, "Were you afraid of us finding out you wet the bed? Is that why you hid the sheets?"

"I'm sorry," she started to cry again.

Brittany reached up and took Rachel's hand, "Hey, don't cry. We're just talking, Rach."

"But I liked staying over, and now you'll never let me again."

"Of course you can stay over again. I told you honey, we aren't mad. We were just scared about the smoke, and that you seemed so upset. Why were you so scared?"

"I thought you were gonna spank me for having a accident. If you didn't find the sheets, you wouldn't know."

Brittany looked up sadly at her girlfriends. None of them were happy at the news that Shelby spanked the girl for wetting the bad.

"Rachel, we are going to have a new rule, ok?"

The brunette looked up and nodded.

"If you have an accident, you come in our room and wake us up. You won't get spanked for having an accident here. If you hide the sheets, then it's like lying to us isn't it?"

"I didn't think it was lying. Lying to grownups is very bad," she said seriously.

"That's right, lying is very bad. So I want you to promise that if you aren't sure about if something is going to get you in trouble, you ask us first. No hiding stuff from us anymore, ok?"

"I promise."

Santana sat forward, "Do you get a spanking if you have an accident at home?"

Rachel nodded, and then started to cry again, and Quinn glared at the Latina when she growled under her breath.

"Should I go home now?"

Santana smiled, "Not unless you want to go home. We have more sheets. Besides we are going to have a big breakfast, and find something fun to do tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Of course we are. In this house, having an accident is no big deal. Now you know you don't have to hide it from us either. You're not going to be punished for this. You just have to understand that you can't put anything in the oven. It's dangerous."

"Ok, I won't do that ever again. I really don't want to go home. I want to stay."

Brittany smiled, "Good girl. Now you sit with Quinn while San and I make your bed again. Then we'll go to sleep, and when we wake up we'll do something fun."

The little girl yawned. She was worn out from all the crying. Quinn rocked her until she fell asleep in her arms. Santana and Britt finished making up the pull out bed, and Quinn laid her down gently. Rachel woke up as the blonde pulled away. She yawned again, and looked up with big sleepy eyes, "I love you, Miss Quinn," she whispered half asleep.

"I love you too, peanut," Quinn kissed her on the forehead. Brittany tucked her in, and kissed her softly on her brow. She wiped away Rachel's worry lines with her thumb. Santana watched as Rachel rolled over, pulling the covers with her. She kissed her on her temple, and went into the bedroom.

All three girls were lying in the bed. Quinn was on her side trying to hide her tears. She was appalled by the fear Rachel exhibited. It was the manifestation of all her fears about Beth. Brittany was on her back in the middle just staring at the ceiling. Santana was on her side facing away from her girlfriends. She was angry. It took everything in her not to stomp downstairs, pull Shelby out of bed, and kick her ass.

"What kind of parent spanks their kid for wetting the bed?" She finally said out loud.

Brittany sighed, "I think Shelby must do it often, don't you think?"

Quinn started to sob softly, "We have to save Rachel."

"How? Do you think putting her in foster care is the answer? A group home?" Santana spat.

"We don't really know anything for sure, just that Shelby spanks her," Brittany said softly.

"She was so scared. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that in my life. I was afraid of my father too, but nothing like tonight."

Santana took a deep breath, "It was the middle of the night, and the fire alarm was blaring. Maybe it was all of that. She was scared out of a sound sleep."

Brittany agreed, "Maybe. We just have to keep an eye on them."

"I talked to Shelby earlier; she is pretty overwhelmed with being a single mom. Maybe if we help her with Rachel, she won't be so easily upset by things," Santana filled in her girlfriends.

"I think Shelby is an alcoholic," Quinn said sadly.

The other two agreed softly.

Ever optimistic, Brittany spoke last, "Look, we are in both their lives now. We'll help with Rachel, and keep an eye on Shelby. She seemed very lonely tonight. She could use some friends. We can help her, and keep Rachel safe."

Quinn wasn't so sure but agreed anyway, "I hope so, B. No matter what, we need to keep Rachel safe. Do you agree, San?"

"Yeah, I think B's plan is the best. We try to help Rachel, and keep an eye on Shelby. Let's get some sleep. We can't do anything more about it tonight anyway."

All three finally fell into a fitful sleep. They had no idea that the pact they made amongst themselves to keep Rachel safe was about to change all their lives forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**To be continued…thanks for reading.**_


	5. Step 5: Stop the Pain

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**I want to take a moment to thank a fellow writer, a friend who has allowed me to bounce some ideas off of them, a kind person who has contributed a few ideas to this story, and to the spirit of this chapter. Thank you more than words can say!**_

_**Chapter 5 Stop the Pain**_

_**-0-0- ** trigger warnings for sexual molesting of a young girl and physical beating - be aware if this triggers if this bothers you - -0-0**_

Rachel was lying on the living room floor. She was coloring, and singing along to the SpongeBob theme music. The last few weeks had been the happiest she had ever been, although, at five years old she wouldn't really have been able to verbalize that. She loved Quinn, Brittany, and Santana and they loved her back. She didn't doubt it at all now. They didn't get mad when she had accidents or broke things. They didn't always yell that they had a headache, and would she shut up already. In fact, they paid attention when she talked, all three of them.

Brittany would giggle and laugh with her when she made up dances. She and Santana would make up silly rhyming songs, and Santana would record them on her phone and share with the other girls. Quinn would listen patiently for hours, when she made up fairy tales with Quinn as the princess. The pretty blonde would roll her eyes, and ask her didn't she want to be princess for a while? Rachel would laugh; everyone knew the princess always has blonde hair and a perfect nose. When she told Quinn that, the woman had scooped her up in her arms, and told Rachel she was the most beautiful little girl in the world. She tickled her until Rachel agreed. She never felt sad or scared upstairs.

Sometimes she wished they were her mommies, but then she felt guilty and bad. She loved her mama very much. It was bad to wish someone else was her mommy instead. She lifted her head when she heard Mr. Greg laugh loudly in her mama's bedroom. Rachel frowned deeply; he had been over a lot lately. She knew her mama liked him a lot and she tried, but she just didn't like him. Every time he came over, her mama acted funny. They would always go in the bathroom or in her mama's bedroom for a long time. When they came out, her mama would laugh over nothing, she would trip over things, she would forget to make dinner a lot. Sometimes her mama would just sit down, and fall asleep. Her mama wasn't like that before she started dating Mr. Greg. Rachel was sure it was all his fault.

She had been in the living room for a long time. She was getting very hungry. It was dark out, and she hadn't eaten since cereal for breakfast. Getting up, she opened the refrigerator door carefully. There was nothing to eat in there; no yogurt, no fruit, no milk. Nothing but Mr. Greg's beer.

Rachel stood in the hallway. She looked back towards the bedroom, and then towards the front door. They would feed her if she asked them to. She had already asked her mama earlier if she could go upstairs and visit, but mama had said no. She said she was spending too much time upstairs, and they would get sick of seeing Rachel. That had hurt her feelings. She didn't want them to get sick of her.

She sat down on the couch, and tried to ignore her growling stomach. It was hard, she was so hungry. Rachel snuck in her room, and found a fruit bar, and some gummy bears. She was out of juice boxes. It was really quiet in her mama's bedroom, so she went back in the living room and ate her snacks slowly.

Rachel didn't hear Mr. Greg come out of the bedroom. She was watching My Little Pony reruns, and jumped when he sat down next to her. Rachel looked and could see he was only wearing underwear. It made her feel embarrassed so she looked away quickly. He reached over, and pulled her into his lap. Rachel tried to move away, but he held her tightly.

"So what have you been doing, kiddo?" He said conversationally.

She shrugged, "Just watching TV. Where is mama?"

Greg laughed spitefully, "Your mama is a light weight, and can't handle a good high," he saw the quizzical look on the pretty little girl's face. He didn't need her repeating that to the nosy dyke bitches upstairs. It pissed him off that Shelby and Rachel spent time with them. The last thing he needed was them knowing their business, "She's just taking a nap, kid. No big deal."

"You like pony's huh?" Greg said amused, "Let's play horsey while we watch the ponies. You're a very pretty pony yourself, Rachel."

"I don't want to play horsey, Mr. Greg. I don't like that game anymore," she whispered wishing she had just gone upstairs. It would be worth the spanking she would have gotten for disobeying her mama, plus she would have gotten dinner and avoided Mr. Greg and his awful games. Rachel didn't know why she hated them, they just felt yucky.

"Hush, Rachel. Sit still, and watch the television," he grunted in aggravation. He pulled her against his belly, and held her by the waist tightly. He was moving under her. Rachel tried to just watch the TV, and ignore him. He was grunting in her ear, and he squeezed her harder."

Rachel squirmed, "Too tight, Mr. Greg. It hurts."

Greg loosened his grip just enough to gently move her back and forth over his lap. His breathing increased, and he was getting more and more aroused. He closed his eyes, and thought of what he wanted to do to the little girl. It made him instantly hard.

The tiny brunette felt something hard poking her bottom, and tried to lift herself from his lap. He swore at her, and pulled her back down hard. She started to cry. She didn't like this. He put his hand on her chest and started rubbing. It was hurting her, and she started to cry louder.

"Shut up, God Damnit!" he hissed in her ear. His movements were getting jerky, and frantic. Suddenly he stiffened and groaned loudly. Rachel was still crying.

He was panting, "Relax, Rachel. It was just a silly game. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. If you don't like this game we'll find one you like."

"I want my mama," Rachel cried softly.

"I told you she is sleeping."

"Then I want Quinn, Santana, and Brittany," she cried louder.

"No, they aren't home anyway. Besides your mama told me they were bored with hanging out with a big baby like you. You don't even like games. Why would they want to spend time with you?" He smirked maliciously at the flash of pain that crossed her face. He had found his way to keep Rachel from the upstairs neighbors.

"Come on, I'll give you a bath and then it's bedtime," Greg stood up.

"No," Rachel said quietly but firmly, "Mama said only girl's give other girl's baths. I'm not allowed to take my clothes off around boys, mama said so."

"I'm not just a boy, Rachel. I'm your mama's boyfriend. That makes me like your daddy."

Rachel shook her head back and forth, "No, I don't have a daddy. Only mama can give me a bath."

Greg was getting very irritated, he had plans for this bath, "Listen to me, you spoiled little shit. Get your ass into the bathroom, or I'm going to get my belt."

The little girl's knees were shaking, and her knees were knocking together. She was scared. She didn't want him to use the belt, but she didn't want to be alone, naked, in the bath with Mr. Greg more.

"I'm going to get mama," she threatened.

He laughed spitefully, "Yeah good luck waking her up until morning," he spat at the terrified child. Her fear was pissing him off, "It's just a bath. You had better obey me, Rachel. I'm counting to three, and then I'm getting my belt. You know if I spank you for disobeying me, your mama will spank you again tomorrow."

He watched as the five year old got pale.

Rachel knew that was true. If Mr. Greg told mama she was rude, talked back, and disobeyed him she would get spanked real hard. Still, her fear of Mr. Greg was stronger than her fear of the belt or her mama.

"Let's start over, Rachel. If you go now, we'll give you a bath, and get you in bed. I won't tell your mama anything. It will just be a secret between us. How about it?"

"No, I don't want a stupid bath!" She yelled loudly, hoping her mama would wake up.

"Fine, you have no one to blame but yourself," He walked quickly to the bedroom, and came out with a brown leather belt. He wrapped it menacingly around his hand, "One.."

Rachel backed away from him towards the couch, "Please, just let me go to bed. I'll take a bath with mama tomorrow."

"Two…."

"Please…" she sobbed.

"Three…" with two quick steps, he was at her side. He grabbed her arm, turned her sideways, and swung the belt. It connected with a loud wallop, and Rachel shrieked in pain. She put both hands back to cover her bottom, as she continued to cry and beg.

He swung again, he was furious at being disobeyed, "You are a very bad little girl."

Rachel screamed when the belt connected with her backside and the back of her right hand. He kept swinging the belt, and Rachel was squirming wildly to get out of its way.

Brittany was just getting home from work. She never took the elevator anymore, even if it was working. No matter how tired she was. She had a ritual now. She would walk the stairs, and blow kisses at Rachel's door. Just as she got to the landing on the first floor, she heard the unmistakable sound of a belt or paddle connecting with flesh. Then she heard Rachel scream. She ran up the stairs in a blind panic. It was Rachel, and it sounded like she was being beaten. She got to the second floor landing just in time to hear another blow land, and Rachel sobbing louder. Brittany pounded on the door. She heard Rachel sobbing, but no other sounds. She beat on the door louder, "If you don't open this door, I'm calling the police. Open it now."

Greg reluctantly opened the door. He left the chain on the door, "What do you want?"

"Open this door, right now," she said darkly, "Rachel, are you in there honey?"

"She's in bed sleeping. Are you drunk or something? Go home, and mind your own business you stupid cunt," He made a motion to shut the door in her face.

Brittany stuck her foot, and as much of her body that would fit in the door, "I'm not going anywhere. Now open this door, or I will have both my girlfriends, and the police here inside of five minutes," she threatened him, "Rachel, baby, it's Brittany. Hang on honey, I'm coming."

"Well get the fuck out of the door if you want me to open it," He said angrily. There was no way she was leaving. He could see that.

"I will break this door down if you don't open it in three seconds after you close it. Do you understand me?" Crystal blue eyes flashed dangerously, "You don't want Santana down here!"

Greg had only met the Latina once, in passing. The tall blonde was right; he didn't want her down here in his face, "Fine. I'll open it, relax."

He slammed the door shut, and turned around to look at Rachel, "You keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you and your mama. Understand me, little girl?" his hissed softly.

It was taking longer than Brittany liked, so she started pounding again.

Greg opened the door, and the tall blonde entered quickly pushing Greg aside. She was frantically looking for Rachel, "Baby girl, where are you?"

Rachel ran at Brittany, and barreled sobbing into her legs. Brittany scooped her up, and the tiny girl wrapped her legs around her waist. Only when she had the girl in her arms, did she notice him standing there in his stained underwear with the belt wrapped around his hand. She could feel the heat coming from Rachel's backside, and if Brittany Pierce were capable of murder it would be tonight.

"Where's Shelby?" she asked coldly.

"She's so fucking drunk and high, it would take a nuclear explosion to wake her sorry ass up," he smirked daring her to say something to him.

"Take a very good look. Because this is the last time you see Rachel. I'll see you in prison first, you sick bastard," she cradled Rachel close to her chest, and backed out of the Corcoran living room. She left her gym bag and purse on the floor of the landing, and headed upstairs to her apartment.

She got upstairs, and the apartment was dark, "No wonder Santana or Quinn didn't come running," she thought to herself, "They must be out."

Just as she was going to go get her bag and purse from the landing, she heard Quinn singing, and the water splashing. She was in the bathtub. Brittany felt intense relief that she wasn't home alone with a sobbing child, and that evil pedophile in the building. She walked to the bathroom, and knocked loudly on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she opened it slightly, and stuck her head in.

Quinn felt cold air, rather than saw her girlfriend. She looked up and smiled initially, until she saw the look on Brittany's face. Like Brittany thought, she had her headphones on, she was listening to music while she soaked.

"Honey, what is it? Are you ok?" Quinn sat up, and asked quickly.

"No, I'm not. Can you get dressed and come out? Where's Santana?"

Quinn immediately stood up, and wrapped a towel around her lithe body, "She ran to the corner store. We were out of coffee, milk, and a few things. She'll be back in five or ten minutes. Are you hurt, honey?" she called to Brittany through the closed bathroom door. She hadn't seen Rachel in her arms.

"I'm fine, just get dressed and come to the living room," Brittany sat down in the rocking recliner, and held Rachel and rocked. Quinn quickly came out, and stopped when she saw the crying girl in Brittany's arms.

"What happened?" she sat quickly on the arm of the couch by the recliner. She smiled gently when Rachel turned her head and peered at Quinn with red-rimmed, tear filled doe eyes.

"Hey, peanut," she reached out gently, and rubbed the girl's heaving back. Rachel seemed to be regressing. Her breath hitched a few times, and she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked, as he leaned into Brittany's chest. The dancer wrapped her arms comfortingly around the girl. Big, blue, tear-filled eyes looked sadly at Quinn. The shorter blonde sighed sadly; she instinctively knew this was bad. Brittany didn't overreact. She was the calm one. If Brittany were this upset, something really bad had happened.

Before either blonde could say anything, a laughing Santana walked in the door, "Hey B, you left your gym bag and your purse on the landing. Did you get distracted?" she was still smiling when she walked in the living room. Her quick, black eyes took in the scene before her, "What's wrong, what happened?" she said quickly. Santana looked at Quinn, who shrugged. She didn't know anything either.

Santana knelt down in front of Brittany, "Pequeña, can you turn around and tell me and Quinn what happened? We are very scared right now. Please?" she said softly.

Rachel sat up stiffly; her bottom was a burning, raging fire. She looked sadly at Quinn and Santana, "Are you sick of me?" she whispered.

Quinn knelt down next to Santana, and her gentle hand on Rachel's bare leg, "Oh peanut, we are never going to get sick of you. What would make you think such a thing?"

She exhaled a great single sob of relief, "Mr. Greg said I was bothering you too much. He said you were all sick of me being around."

Santana felt a stab of ice cold rage race up and back down her spine, "Mr. Greg lied to you, pequeña. We love you, and you are always welcome in our home. Do you believe me?"

Rachel nodded with childlike innocence. They still loved her, she could tell. She trusted them, she didn't trust Mr. Greg, "But why did he lie. Lying is bad."

Brittany spoke quietly, "I think he lied to you baby girl, so he could keep you home alone with him."

Quinn said quietly, "Britt?"

Brittany peeked over Rachel's shoulder; she had tears running down her face. Now that her anger had worn off, she was heartbroken. The blonde didn't understand cruelty. She knew it existed, but no one had ever been cruel to her. It didn't make sense to her, especially someone being cruel to a child.

"Why don't we have Rachel tell her story, and then I'll tell you the part I know," she said softly, "Would that be ok with you, Rachie?"

Rachel nodded. She wasn't sure what they wanted to know. The adults could see her confusion.

Quinn leaned back, and sat cross-legged on the floor, "What did you do today, peanut?"

"Watchted SpongeBob, My Little Pony, and colored pictures. It was boring."

"What did your mama do?"

"She and Mr. Greg went into her bedroom after breakfast. He said she fell asleep when he came out a little while ago."

Taking a deep breath Quinn asked softly, "What did you eat for lunch today?"

"I didn't have lunch," she said simply.

Quinn nodded, "What about dinner?"

"I had some gummy bears, and a fruit bar. I had some in my bedroom, I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"What are you sorry for, pequeña?"

"I know it's wrong to hide food in my room, but sometimes mama forgets to make dinner. Sometimes she gets mad, and sends me to my room. I just get hungry sometimes."

All three grown women felt like crying. Santana felt tears prick her eyes, "You don't half to apologize for hiding food, Rachel. That's not wrong. It's a very smart thing to do, and we are all proud of you."

"Then what happened, peanut?" Quinn prompted.

"Mr. Greg came out and sat on the couch with me. He wanted to play horsey again, but I don't like his games. They scare me."

Santana didn't want to ask, she didn't want to know. If they didn't ask they could pretend that he wasn't a child molester, and that Rachel was safe, and her innocence was still intact.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend. She could tell they were thinking the same thing. She closed her eyes against the pain she suddenly felt. Concentrating on Rachel, and putting aside her own feelings she asked, "How does Mr. Greg play horsey, peanut?"

"I don't want to tell you," her big eyes filled with tears.

Brittany kissed the top of her head, "Rachie, do you feel safe with us?"

The tiny girl nodded quickly. She felt safe with them.

"Honey, than you need to trust us. You need to believe that we love you, and we always will. Please believe me when I say you haven't done anything wrong. We will never stop loving you. We can't keep you safe if we don't know what's going on. Will you tell us, please honey?"

Rachel started whispering painfully, "He always wears his underwear. He makes me sit on his lap. Then he wiggles me back and forth until he makes a funny noise. I don't like playing horsey with him."

Quinn felt like she was going to vomit. She was holding in her tears. It was important to not upset Rachel more than she already was.

Santana took over the questions, "thank you for telling us, pequeña. I am so proud of you for trusting us. Do you have clothes on when Mr. Greg does this?"

She nodded, "He's only done it a couple times, but I usually have my pajamas on."

"Where is mama when you play horsey?"

"Sleeping?"

"Has Mr. Greg ever taken your clothes off, Rachel?"

Quinn gasped, and Rachel looked at her quickly. "Maybe she shouldn't say anymore," Rachel thought. She was confused. Why was Quinn crying?

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry, Quinn."

Santana gave Quinn a sharp look. Quinn knew she had to pull herself together, "Oh, Rachel. You didn't do anything, and you are not making me cry. I promise. Now honey, has Mr. Greg ever taken your clothes off?"

"No, he never has."

The girls looked at her searchingly; they could tell she was telling the truth. The little girl was a horrible liar.

Santana looked at Quinn, who nodded back at her. She indicated she believed Rachel.

The Latina took a deep breath, "Has he ever touched you Rachel? In your private places?"

"No, but he sometimes rubs right here," she said indicating her left chest area, "he does it hard, and it really hurts a lot."

"Does it hurt when you play horsey?" Santana asked carefully.

"It doesn't usually hurt, but it feels weird. Something hard was poking my bottom tonight. I kept telling him that it was hurting, but he told me to shut up. It's not nice to tell me to shut up. Then my shorts got all wet, but I didn't have an accident I swear."

Brittany leaned forward, and kissed Rachel's temple. Quinn smothered a painful groan, and Santana was barely able to hold in a growl. She wanted Mr. Greg's blood. With a great deal of difficulty, Santana swallowed her anger. Rachel was so sensitive, she would blame herself, and clam up.

Quinn leaned forward, and kissed Rachel on the cheek, "You are being such a brave, big girl. We are so proud of you, peanut. What happened then?"

They watched as her little chin started to quiver and her lip pout out, "He wanted to give me a bath. I said no. I was scared of him. He was acting so funny. Mama told me only girls give girls bath. He said I had to let him, but I told him no. He said if I didn't let him, he would spank me with the belt," she started to sob quietly again.

Brittany spoke up softly, as she rocked the sobbing girl, "I was walking up the stairs when I heard her screaming and crying. I heard her being hit with the belt a few times. I kept banging on the door, until he finally opened it. I told him if he didn't let me in, I was calling you guys, and the police. He finally let me in. I brought Rachel up here."

"Pequeña, did he hit you with his belt?"

Rachel nodded sadly, "A lots of times. It hurted so bad. I was crying for mama but she didn't wake up. Only Brittany saveded me," she stuck her thumb back in her mouth, and tried to soothe herself.

"You are the bravest girl on the whole planet, and I am so proud of you, big girl," Santana stood up, kissed Rachel, and headed for their front door.

Quinn jumped up, and followed the Latina out to the landing, "Santana, wait!"

"Don't come with me, babe. I don't want you to have to testify against me at trial," she tried to stomp away, but Quinn grabbed her quickly.

"Don't do this, Santana. I'm begging you. We need you, all of us especially Rachel," she had tears pouring from her beautiful eyes, and her face was twisted in pain, "I want to kill that sick bastard with my bare hands, but we need to put aside our needs and take care of that baby in our care. She needs us so much right now. Please, baby, please don't do this. Brittany can't handle this kind of evil, and I'm about to fall apart. We need your strength tonight. I love you baby. Please help us care for Rachel right now," Quinn begged tearfully. She was terrified of the fiery woman killing Greg and Shelby. It was not an idle fear; she could see it in Santana's eyes.

"He, he…." She closed her eyes, "that sick motherfucker. She's a baby. I know about the drugs, and the booze, but I had no idea he was a pedophile."

"I know. We'll call the police tomorrow. Tonight, we take care of Rachel. Please?"

Santana nodded, "Alright, tonight we take care of Rachel. Tomorrow, he goes to jail or I kill him with my bare hands."

"Ok, baby," Quinn soothed her homicidal girlfriend, and led her back inside.

Santana excused herself to use the restroom. She quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. The woman was sick about what she heard tonight, she was sick from the adrenaline coursing through her body, and she was sick from the rage that filled her with an urge to tear that man limb from limb.

She was pale and shaky when she walked back into the living room. Rachel was sucking away at her thumb. Brittany was humming to her, and rocking her.

"Where's Quinn?" she had a sudden vision of the blonde sneaking out to kill Greg herself.

"She's in the kitchen making us all some of that peppermint tea. I think all our tummies are bothering us tonight," Brittany said simply.

Santana sat down on the couch. She felt like a failure. It wasn't even her kid, and she felt like she had let her down.

Brittany, having known Santana longer than anyone, knew what she was feeling, "It's not your fault, San. We didn't know."

Santana felt like crying, "Just because we didn't know, doesn't mean we shouldn't have," she said dejectedly.

Rachel very carefully slid off of Brittany's lap. She made her way over to Santana's, and curled up in her arms. The Latina's arms went around the little girl, and they cried together.

"Don't cry, Tana. My butt hardly hurts at all anymore."

Santana and Brittany smiled at that, "I'm glad, pequeña. I'm very glad."

"Please, don't cry no more. I hate that you're crying. It makes my heart hurt," Rachel put her arms around the Latina's neck, and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana burrowed into her neck, "thank you, mija. I needed that so much. I need to tell you something, Rachel. It's important. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, 'Tana I listening to you," she said solemnly, dark brown, coffee eyes meeting milk chocolate eyes.

"I know you got spanked tonight, but you were not bad. You were right. Only girls should bathe girls. You were strong and brave to stand up to him, and I am so proud of you. I'm sorry he hurt you, but he lied to you. We are not sick of you, and he should never bathe you. You were right to say no. This is your body, and you are allowed to not let anyone touch you if you don't want them to."

Rachel was clearly unsure of what was being said to her, "But he spanked me, only bad girls get spankded."

"He didn't spank you, mija. He hurt you because you made him angry. Spankings are not like that. You did the right thing, the brave thing. See honey, good touch makes you feel good. Like when Quinn or Britt rock you, and rub your back, doesn't that feel good? When I give you a piggy back ride or when I brush your hair? When your mama holds you on her lap? See that's good touch. What Mr. Greg did, well that didn't feel good, did it?"

Rachel shook her head no, solemnly.

"Well, that's because that is called bad touch. If it feels like bad touch you are allowed to say no. Then you run, and tell a grown up you trust right away. Brittany, Quinn, and I are very proud of you sweetheart. We are not mad, and you didn't deserve to be spanked."

"Thank you," Rachel said shyly.

Quinn walked in carrying four mugs of herbal tea, "I think we all need some peppermint tea," she handed the mugs around, holding onto hers and Rachel's.

"Britt, can you go grab those new pajamas we bought for Rachel?"

Brittany walked into the bedroom, and came out with the pretty pink and gold pajamas. Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Those are for me? They are so pretty?"

Quinn laughed, "Now you don't have to wear our old tee shirts anymore."

Rachel stuck her lip out, "I like your old tee shirts, they smell nice like you guys do."

"Peanut, we need to see where Mr. Greg hit you. I want to make sure you aren't hurt too badly. Tana is going to take some pictures to show your mama tomorrow."

Rachel was confused, but she loved and trusted them so she just shook her head yes.

Quinn gently removed her clothes, and let Santana examine her backside. It was bruised, and welted. Santana pulled out her phone, and took pictures for evidence. Quinn took Rachel's nightgown, and put it in a Ziploc bag for evidence as well.

Brittany stood up, and took Rachel's hand, "Let's get you cleaned up, baby girl. I won't make you sit in the tub, but if you stand up in the tub I'll use the hose to get you cleaned up. It's nice and warm, the water will feel good, I promise."

Quinn waited until she heard the water running in the bathtub before she let her emotions go. She started to sob loudly, and felt Santana pull her into her arms.

"I've got you, baby. She's ok. He didn't rape her. He didn't touch her like that. She's safe now. Tonight is the last time that prick ever sees her again. We aren't going to let him get to her again. I give you my word of honor. I will do everything in my power to keep that baby safe."

Quinn melted into the comfort of her lover's arms, "I don't think Shelby is all that safe anymore either. The baby hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, San. She hides food because her mother is too drunk or high to remember to feed her."

"I know. I'm giving Shelby Corcoran an ultimatum in the morning. She gets clean and sober, or she goes to jail right alongside Mr. Asshole Greg."

"I'm going to go make some grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. She needs to eat some food before bed, so do you!" she said firmly.

Santana winked at her cutely, "Yes, mother!"

Quinn wiped her eyes, and started to cook something simple for dinner. Santana sat down and looked at the pictures again. She sighed. She had little faith in Shelby picking her daughter over her boyfriend. She had even less faith in Shelby picking Rachel over drugs and alcohol. She waited until B and Rachel came out of the bathroom. She picked up Rachel, and carried her into the kitchen.

Brittany whispered, "I put some aloe vera lotion on her bottom, was that ok?"

"That was perfect, B. Come on, pequeña, Quinn is making us her famous grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Yummy," laughed Rachel, feeling safe and loved in the arms of the strong Latina.

"Yummy, indeed!" laughed Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Santana confronts Shelby with an ultimatum. Greg is gone from Rachel's life for good. Let me know what you think.**_


	6. Step 6: Remove Her From Danger

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**Chapter 6 Remove Her From Danger**_

Rachel ravenously devoured her soup and sandwich. She even ate the other half of Brittany's sandwich. She was chatting with all of them as they continued to eat. All the ladies were watching Rachel carefully, but she seemed alright to them. She had stopped crying, and wasn't clinging on any of them. Quinn got up to clear the table, and Santana offered to help. Rachel was finishing her glass of milk. She was sitting up on her knees, since her backside throbbed and ached. It had felt better when Brittany applied the lotion. It took away the burning, but the pain was coming back.

Brittany noticed the little girl was slowing down. She had stopped chattering, and had yawned three or four times. Rachel leaned into Brittany, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. The tall blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel, and pulled her into her arms. The little girl put her head on Brittany's shoulder and snuggled into her. She quickly fell asleep, all worn out from the events of the day.

"Hey pequeña, are you up for some ice cream," Santana called as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Shhhh San," Brittany hushed her girlfriend, "poor baby fell asleep."

The women had a short debate about where Rachel should sleep that night. None of them were comfortable with her sleeping alone on the pull-out couch. They couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone all night either. They didn't know who was more traumatized tonight; Rachel or them. In the end they just brought the little girl into their bed with them. Rachel stayed curled up against Brittany all night long. Both of them slept like logs, it was Quinn and Santana who had trouble sleeping.

When the early morning light crept into the bedroom, Santana gave up trying to sleep. She carefully crawled from the bed, and went into the kitchen to make coffee. The brunette smiled when she felt Quinn's arms hug her from behind. The blonde put her chin on Santana's shoulder, and kissed her neck.

Santana relaxed back into Quinn's embrace, and held her arms in her own, "Can't sleep either, babe?"

"No, well I did a bit, but I had bad dreams every time I closed my eyes."

"Beth?" Santana asked knowingly.

Quinn sighed, "Yeah, one minute it was Rachel being hurt, then it was Beth, then it was Rachel again."

"I'm so sorry, babe," she turned in Quinn's arms, and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "as soon as we take care of Rachel, we'll find Beth and make sure she's safe. I promise."

The blonde snuggled against Santana. She always made her feel loved, and safe. Placing her head on her chest, she whispered, "I don't really think it's a premonition or anything that Beth is in danger. I think seeing Rachel being neglected started the bad dreams. It's just very upsetting to have these dreams about Beth."

"I know, babe. Once we find Beth and she's safe, the nightmares will go away."

The two stayed standing in the kitchen, holding each other until the coffee was finished. They both started laughing when it sputtered and coughed out a cloud of steam.

"Maybe it's time for a new coffee maker," Quinn giggled.

"Yeah it huffs, puffs, and wheezes worse than an old asthmatic. It snores worse than my old abuelito," she snorted.

Quinn laughed as she pulled out of the warm embrace, "Go sit down, sweetheart. I'll bring out coffee, and we can talk about what we are going to do today."

An hour later, Brittany joined them in the living room. She greeted her girlfriends with a pout, "Where were you guys? I didn't get my morning snuggles."

Quinn grabbed her around the waist, and pulled the taller girl down onto her lap. She cuddled her in her arms, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I kept tossing and turning. I didn't want to wake you or Rachel."

Brittany crossed her arms, pretending to be angry, "Not good enough" she teased.

Santana got up as Quinn held Brittany tighter, "Maybe she needs tickle therapy? What do you think, Quinn?" She inched her way menacingly towards the now squirming blonde, flexing her long fingers.

"Oh definitely, I do believe this calls for tickle therapy," she held Brittany's arms close to her side, as Brittany tried in vain to get away. She was squealing as she twisted and turned. Quinn just held her tighter, as Santana attacked her with her slender fingers.

They were startled when Rachel launched herself in between Santana and Brittany screaming and crying, "Let her go, don't hurt Brittany. Please, she didn't do anything. Let her go, she wants you to let her go…" she was flailing around trying to push Santana off of Brittany.

Quinn immediately let Brittany go; she was so startled by the outburst. Santana pulled back, and raised her hands as if in surrender, "Pequeña, we weren't hurting her. We were just playing," she was stunned.

"Peanut, we love her, we wouldn't hurt her!" Quinn insisted.

Brittany scooped the little brunette up, and held her to her chest. Rachel wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed into her neck. She comforted the little girl, "Hey sweetie, I'm fine. Look at me, Rach. Quinn and Santana were just tickling me. They weren't hurting me, I swear."

Rachel pulled back, and looked into Brittany's crystal blue eyes, "But you were screaming," she sniffled sadly. She still hadn't looked at Santana and Quinn.

"Oh honey, we were all just playing. I wasn't hurt," Brittany sat down on the couch, and held Rachel close. Quinn and Santana sat down on either side of their girlfriend, and rubbed Rachel's back. They were moving cautiously, trying not to upset Rachel further.

The little girl calmed down. She glanced over at Quinn sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Quinn," then she looked at Santana, "sorry, Tana. I was sleeping, and hearded Brittany screaming for you to let her go. I thought she was being hurt."

"It's ok, baby. We know you were just protecting Brittany. We love her very much. We wouldn't ever hurt her," Santana insisted.

Rachel sat up in Brittany lap, and wiped her eyes with her little fists, "but Mama loves me too," she stopped talking clearly confused. The little girl was nervous that she had said too much. She wasn't supposed to talk about what happened at home. She had already broken that rule by telling them about Mr. Greg. She really didn't want to get in even more trouble when she went home. Her bottom still hurt, she didn't want another spanking.

Santana could see that Rachel was hiding something, and it had something to do with Shelby. She leaned over towards the little girl, and tried to be as unthreatening as possible, "Sometimes we can hurt someone we love, and not mean to. Does Mama sometimes hurt you, Rachel?"

The little girl quickly buried her head in Brittany's chest and whispered, "I'm not 'posed to say."

Quinn looked at Santana questioningly, "What did she say?" she asked so only Santana could hear her. The Latina shrugged. She hadn't heard her either.

Brittany looked heartbroken, "She said she's not supposed to talk about it. Rachel, it's ok if you tell us. You won't get in trouble, I promise."

"Peanut, does Mama hurt you sometimes?" Quinn tried this time.

"Only when I'm bad. It still hurts though, and she loves me. That's why I thoughted you was hurting Brittany," she looked down and refused to meet anyone's eyes. She was bad, and now they knew. What is they didn't want a bad little girl around anymore?

Santana quietly growled as she felt her anger at Shelby and Greg burning brighter. She was having a hard time keeping it hidden from the little vulnerable girl. It was more than she could take, the thought of Shelby hurting Rachel too. Standing up abruptly, she startled everyone in the room, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back."

Quinn and Brittany knew she was close to losing her temper, and didn't want Rachel to see that. To the little girl who just revealed a terribly huge secret; it was judgment, abandonment, and dismissal from one of her favorite people. It hurt so much. It just confirmed her fears that she would be unwanted. Her little chin started to quiver, and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

Brittany was staring off after her girlfriend, and wondering if she should follow Santana into the bathroom. She still had Rachel in her lap, and didn't notice her sudden mood change. Quinn turned to talk to Brittany and noticed the little girl was close to tears. She realized that Rachel blamed herself for Santana's sudden withdrawal, "Rachel, listen to me, please honey. Santana is not mad at you. She is angry at Mr. Greg," Quinn didn't want the little girl to know Santana was furious with Shelby. It might make her stop sharing with them. Quinn and Brittany both knew they needed details in order to force Shelby to get rid of Greg and get help. They also knew Santana couldn't listen to any more details without flipping out and killing someone.

Brittany handed the little brunette over to Quinn, "Rachel, I'm going to go talk to Santana. I'll make sure she is only mad at Mr. Greg. I promise she isn't upset with you. I want you to be a big girl until I get back. Be good for Quinn."

Rachel nodded solemnly at the tender woman she had grown to love so much, "I'll be a good girl."

Brittany smiled and kissed the little girl on her forehead, "I know you will, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Santana was in the bathroom, hyperventilating as she leaned over the sink. She was staring in the mirror, and hating the rage she saw in her dark eyes. She thought she had worked through all that crap in High School. Her girlfriends had filled the empty places in her heart, and in her life. The two had given her a family, a real home. It was the first she had ever really belonged to fully.

The blondes had also soothed her rough edges, well most of them. That thought made her smirk; she was still a badass after all. Truth be told, Quinn and Brittany had brought happiness to what had been an angry, empty, lonely existence. She would be forever grateful for their infinite love and patience, and their unconditional acceptance of her many flaws.

Brittany and Quinn loved little Rachel Corcoran. She loved her as well, but she would be willing to place the child in a loving foster home if she felt it were the best thing. Rachel had been lucky that 'Mr. Greg's' sick fucking games hadn't resulted in rape. Just the thought of it made Santana physically ill. It was only a matter of time if the sick bastard was left alone with the little girl. Santana had mistakenly believed Shelby would protect her daughter. Now she knew that Shelby's addictions left her completely unable to protect her own child from sexual abuse. Now Santana knew that Rachel needed protection from not only that asshole Greg, but from Shelby. She was angrier than she could ever remember being. She couldn't hear more about Shelby's abuse without exploding, and she couldn't do that in front of Rachel. The child already thought she and Quinn were abusing Brittany. A single tear trickled down her tan cheek. She would die before she allowed harm to come to anyone under her protection; especially Brittany, Quinn or Rachel.

Santana would have to find a way to get Rachel under her protection now. She knew Brittany and Quinn would have none of the foster care idea. It would kill both her blondes to have Rachel taken from them, especially Quinn. Santana would have to be careful. She couldn't walk downstairs and kill Greg, and slap some sense into Shelby. Her natural instincts to cause harm to those who hurt Rachel could not be given in to. She would have to show restraint and move carefully, or Rachel would be put into the system and lost to them all forever. That was something Santana would not allow to happen, not now, not ever.

Santana was shaken from her dark musings by a light knock on the bathroom door. She knew at once it was Brittany, "Come in, B."

Brittany entered immediately, and closed the door quietly, standing with her back against it facing her lover. She took in the look of sadness and determination on Santana's face and in her eyes. Her first instinct to scold her girlfriend died on her lips. The love and protectiveness she read in dark eyes filled her with warmth and love. Brittany saw sadness and pain warring within Santana. It filled her with a need to gather Santana into her arms and shield her from unnecessary pain and anguish. The tall blonde stood still, waiting for Santana to make the first move. Brittany understood Santana's pride. She knew Santana saw her own compassion for others as a weakness. She knew deep down, Santana thought expressing love was a weakness, and probably always would because of the poor way love had been shown to her by her parents.

Santana took in the myriad of emotions flashing through crystal blue eyes, and smirked. She knew Brittany was trying to conceal her feelings, but she had always been transparent, at least to Santana and Quinn.

"I'm sorry, B," she bent over the sink and splashed cold water on her face. "I upset Rachel didn't I?"

The blonde dancer nodded simply, "She thinks she upset you. She thinks you don't like her anymore."

"Fucking Shelby and her pedophile boyfriend," she let her hands drop to her sides, and her hands grip into tight fists. She wanted to hit something. She needed to break something. With a growl, she unleashed her left hand and shattered the glass mirror.

Brittany sprang into action. She raced forward, and pulled Santana into a tight hug, "No baby, please don't hurt yourself."

Santana almost sank to the floor, but Brittany's strong grasp kept her upright. She was silently crying, her anger and frustration were so strong, "I want to go down there, and kill them both. I want to kill them slowly, and painfully. It won't help Rachel if I give in to my feelings. She loves her mother, still, after everything that bitch has done to her. Women like Quinn, who could be great mothers are forced to give away their kids, but that fucking junkie downstairs…"

Her angry and sad rant was interrupted by a persistent knocking, "Brittany? Is everything alright in there? I heard glass breaking," Quinn was breathless with worry.

"Everything is fine, Quinn. I'll explain later. Please tell Rachel both Santana and I are fine."

"Brittany?" Quinn inquired again, more urgently.

Santana spoke up this time, "I'm ok, babe. We'll be out in a few minutes. I promise."

They both heard Quinn retreat to the living room. Santana heard her girlfriend softly murmuring to Rachel. She knew she was comforting the little girl. A pang of guilt shot through the Latina, "God I'm such a selfish bitch," she berated herself silently.

"B, I need to go downstairs and talk to Shelby. I need to get her to kick Greg out on his ass. Then I need to convince her she needs to get help for herself."

"NOT before I fix your hand," the blonde pulled Santana's injured and bleeding left hand up to the sink, and ran cold water over it. She cleaned it gently, bandaged it, and kissed it. Earning a cute kiss on the nose from Santana, "do you really think Shelby is going to believe Rachel, and take her side?" the blonde asked quietly.

"No, I wish I did, but I don't. She's one of those women who need a man around to feel whole, even if the man is a fucking piece of shit," she said bitterly.

"Santana Maria," the blonde scolded gently, "Language. We have a child in the house now."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Sorry, B. Won't happen again."

"Yes, it will," Brittany said with a smile, "You can't help it," she finished cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, the best she could. The blonde stopped and looked at her girlfriend seriously, "Is there something you aren't telling me, San? Did something happen to you as a child? Is that why this is so hard for you, what Greg did to Rachel?"

Santana was shocked into silence. Staring at Brittany with her dark eyes wide, she finally answered her quietly, "No, no one ever touched me like Greg touched Rachel."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie, if it did happen," Brittany started.

"Brittany, I swear to God, I have never been raped or molested. Not as a child, not as a teenager, not ever! I would have told you and Q by now. Look, my father was a selfish prick. He loved his money and his status more than he loved anything or anyone. He was a lot of nasty things, but he was not a child molester. My mother loved her money, status, and my father; in that order. Still for all her faults, she would never have allowed anything like that to happen to me, even if I was way down on her list of important things to love."

The blonde cupped her face gently, and stared into her dark, coffee colored eyes. When she was reasonably certain Santana had told her the truth, she leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Confused Santana returned the kiss.

"I'm so glad, San. I was so worried someone had hurt you like that. My heart has been breaking thinking of someone hurting you like that. I was afraid even to talk to Q about it," she said with tears flooding her eyes.

"No, baby. No one has ever hurt me like that. I just feel guilty that this has been happening to Rachel right under my nose. Now that I know Shelby has been hurting her as well, it was too much to process. I swore to protect her, and I failed."

"You expect so much out of yourself, sweetie. No one saw any of this coming. I know I didn't. If you would just lighten up on yourself just a little. It makes you crazy, and we need to figure out how to save Rachel from everyone being so mean to her. Don't get me wrong, San. Your protective side is way awesome and very sexy, but you just take it all so personally. I hate to see it hurt you so much. You give so much to me and Quinn. You try so hard to keep us safe. I wish once in a while you would let us keep you safe."

Santana blinked back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She nodded, and smiled, "I'll try, B."

The blonde immediately became her cheery, bouncy self, "Well, that is all we expect of you. Now we have to go talk to Shelby. First, you have to go apologize to Rachie. She is scared that she made you mad by telling us her secret," Brittany put her finger gently on Santana's lips, and prevented her from speaking, "she doesn't understand, sweetie. Everything has always been her fault, as least in her eyes."

Santana nodded her understanding, "I'll talk to her, but you are not going downstairs with me around that evil pervert."

Brittany put her hands over her ears, and started singing, "Lalalalalala I can't hear you," she smiled sweetly, and skipped out of the room leaving an equally annoyed and amused girlfriend.

"You're still not going!" Santana shook her head and followed Brittany out into the living room. She walked over to a very upset looking Rachel, and knelt down before her. The child was sucking her thumb, as she curled into Quinn looking much younger than 5 years old.

"Rachel, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She looked up meaningfully towards her girlfriends. Rachel hesitated before she reached her arms out, and let Santana take her into her arms. Both child and adult breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel because she could see the woman she adored still loved her, and Santana because her anger had not permanently scared the little girl away from her. Brittany and Quinn left them alone to talk.

Santana gently calmed Rachel's fears, and reassured her of her love. The elder brunette spoke softly and sweetly, explaining as well as she could to a 5 year old her reactions earlier. Rachel was smart for her age, but it was far too advanced for her. She only knew Santana still loved her, and accepted her. That was enough to reassure the child who had grown up with a very different notion of love, and the pain it usually had entailed for her in her young life.

Taking advantage of Rachel's distraction, Quinn filled Brittany in on the extent of Shelby's abusive behavior. With deep sadness, she told her kind girlfriend of the spankings, belt whippings, going to bed hungry, and everything else Rachel had endured growing up with an alcoholic, drug addicted mother. It was a view into a world, Brittany had never known before. It made her heart ache for the child in the living room, but she also ached for Shelby. She knew you had to be very sick to treat your own baby like that.

She shook her head sadly, "Our poor little Rachie, I can't believe she lived through that and is still so loving and kind. I feel badly for Shelby. She loves drugs and booze more than her own daughter. It is going to destroy her, and one day she is going to understand that. The guilt will kill her."

"Some people are born kind, B and you can't starve it or beat it out of them. You are like that, and so is Rachel. Only you and that baby in there could find anything to love or pity in that woman," she shook her head as if to clear out bad thoughts, "I'm sorry, but I can't find it in me to feel sorry for Shelby. She made her choices. She has to know she is sick, and yet she chose all this over her own baby."

"Shelby is sick. I don't think she wants to be the way she is. You and San are right, she needs to get better before she can ever be near Rachie alone again," Brittany said softly, "I had it easy, I was always loved, first by my family and then by you and San. I've never had anyone be mean to me. It's you, San, and Rachel who are the strong, brave ones. Dealing with mean people as children, and still being able to love. I admire the strength that takes," she hugged Quinn tightly, "Santana thinks she is going to go downstairs and talk to Shelby alone. I told her I'm going with her. You agree with me, don't you Q?"

"Of course I do. We need to do our best to keep her out of jail tonight," she smiled at Brittany's cute giggle, "are you sure you want to go with her? I can go with her if you'd like."

"No, I want to go with her. I think out of all of us, Shelby trusts me the most. Will you stay here and keep Rachel safe?"

"Of course I will, B. I'll keep Rachel safe, and you can keep Santana safe."

Brittany stuck her hand out formally, "Deal!" Quinn shook her head and smiled at her innocent lover. She shook her hand equally as formally "Deal!"

Half an hour later, Brittany and a grumbling Santana were headed down the stairs. Santana stopped in front of Shelby's door. The tall blonde put her hand on her lower back for support. The Latina settled her anger, and knocked sternly. She waited a minute, and knocked again even harder.

A pale, bleary eyed Shelby opened the door. She looked awful, and smelled worse. Her hair was a rat's nest and dark circles hung under her eyes. She sniffed, "What's going on?"

"Do you know where Rachel is?" Santana asked her in a low voice.

Shelby wiped her eyes, smearing mascara all over her face, "Of course I know where my child is. She's asleep in her bedroom," she scoffed.

"Is that what your boyfriend told you?" Santana sneered, but Brittany poked her lightly in the ribs.

Brittany stepped up next to Santana, "Shelby, can we please come in. There is something we need to talk about. It's super important."

The older woman looked defensively at Santana, but stepped aside to let them come in. She led them to her shabby couch, and bid them sit down. Santana noticed her hands were shaking, and she kept glancing towards the kitchen. It was clear that the woman wanted a drink. She didn't want to condone the drinking, but she felt it might help Shelby focus on the matters at hand.

"Shelby, do you have any coffee?"

The woman nearly leapt from the couch, so great was her relief, "I'll get some. I'll be right back."

She returned shortly with coffee, cream, and sugar. Brittany could smell the alcohol on her breath when she bent over to set the coffee on the table. It made her sad, but it made her more determined that Rachel be kept away from her.

"Rachel isn't in her room, Shelby. She spent the night at our house," Brittany said compassionately.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Did Greg send her up?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Is your precious Greg still here?" Santana spit out.

"He's sleeping in the other room," Shelby asked angrily, "why is it any of your concern?"

"Your boyfriend has been molesting your daughter. Last night Rachel fought back, and it earned her a whipping with his belt. It was vicious, but Brittany broke in on it, and managed to stop it. Rachel told us all about the little sex games Greg has been playing with her while you've been passed out."

"That's a filthy lie. I'll beat her ass black and blue for lying like that," Shelby shouted, "get out of my house."

Santana stood up, but said calmly, "If I leave, it will be the police coming next. I'm here to talk to you rationally. If you won't listen to reason, I'll hand over the evidence I have to the police. I assure you both you and Greg will be arrested."

Shelby paled instantly, "evidence, what evidence?"

"Show her, babe," Santana said softly.

Brittany pulled out the bag containing Rachel's semen stained nightgown, and handed her phone with the pictures of Rachel's welted and bruised backside.

Shelby deflated instantly, "Oh dear God. I had no idea this was happening. How far did it get?"

Brittany got up and sat next to Shelby. She put her arm around her, and the older woman was grateful for the comfort. She felt sick and guilty, "Brittany, please, how far did it get?"

"He didn't get a chance to rape her, Shelby. It got far enough, but Rachel doesn't understand what he was doing to her. She's safe now."

A sob escaped the elder brunette. She put her hands over her mouth, and cried. Santana tried not to be moved by her tears. She still was angry, and wanted revenge. Santana tried to be patient, and let her cry. She swallowed the urge to mock the woman's sudden concern for her daughter.

After a while, Brittany finally spoke again, "Shelby, you need to put Greg in jail. We have enough evidence. What if he hurts another little girl? Could you live with that?"

Shelby furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, "We won't need the police, Brittany. I'm going to fucking kill him with my bare hands."

Before anyone could stop her, she jumped up and ran yelling into the bedroom.

"Oh fuck my life," Santana shouted and took off after the woman. She heard yelling and surprised cursing from the rudely awakened Greg. Without really looking, she grabbed the kicking and screaming Shelby by the waist, and pulled her out of the bedroom.

Greg was still dressed in his stained underwear. He was half asleep, "What is your fucking problem, bitch?" Walking into the living room, he first saw Brittany, "Oh, I see."

He scoffed loudly, "the interfering cunt from upstairs been telling you lies, hasn't she my love?" he said scathingly.

At the insult to her girlfriend, Santana growled loudly and nearly launched herself at him, "don't you ever insult my girl like that again. I'm already this close to killing you with my bare hands," she put out her thumb and forefinger to show just how close she was.

"Shelby, I care about Rachel. You know that. She was very disobedient, and I had to punish her. She made up all these lies so she wouldn't get into more trouble with you," he said passionately.

Santana scoffed until she saw the look of doubt on Shelby's face, "Please tell me you don't believe this bullshit?"

Greg could see Shelby wavering, "Babe, I love you, and I love Rachel. I need a real woman to fill my needs, not a child. It's you I want, it's you I love."

Shelby looked back and forth between Greg and Santana. She could see them both squaring off.

"You piece of shit," Santana growled menacingly at Greg.

"Shelby, babe, I was going to wait until our anniversary, but I want to marry you. We can be a real family. I want to be Rachel's father, nothing more," Greg begged, "please believe me. I love both of you. I haven't done anything wrong, I swear to God."

"You'll get close to Rachel again over my dead body, pervert," Santana spat at him.

"Shelby, can't you see that these fucking lesbian freaks just hate men. They are the ones who want to get their hands on little Rachel. If they get her away from us they can teach her to be a sick dyke like them."

Brittany was unable to hold Santana back any longer. She tried but Greg had moved forward towards Santana, and the blonde was afraid he would strike her while she held her back. Shelby moved towards Greg to stop him, but he shook her off on his way to fight Santana. Everything happened so fast. Brittany tried to pick Shelby up, while Santana and Greg were throwing punches at each other. Suddenly the door flew open, and Rachel ran into the room.

"Don't you hurt my Mama! Don't you hurt my Tana!" she shouted. Shelby tried to stop her from approaching Greg, but he backhanded the child across the room. She flew into the end table half way across the room, crying out loudly when she landed.

Brittany had been on the phone dialing 911, when she saw Rachel get hurt. She dropped the phone with a loud cry, and ran to the little girl. Rachel was holding her head, and sobbing loudly, her wrist was hanging at a funny angle.

Santana looked at Greg murderously, "You bastard! Pervert, first you take away her innocence, then you beat her, and now you could have killed her," she threw a roundabout punch with her left fist that shattered his jaw, and knocked him unconscious.

Quinn ran into the room, "Oh my God, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I had to use the bathroom, I was only gone for a minute or two," she ran over to the stricken child, "She's bleeding, oh my God, peanut, can you hear me?"

It was utter chaos. Everyone was either screaming or crying.

Santana was bent over moaning, she was sure she had broken her hand. A cut over her eyebrow was bleeding profusely, and her ribs hurt. Brittany was still trying to tend to Rachel. She looked over and saw Santana was hurt as well.

"We need to get Rachel and San to the hospital," she called to Shelby, "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, hang on and I'll go grab the keys."

Brittany scooped up a sobbing Rachel, while Quinn went over and helped up the injured Santana. They followed Shelby out of the apartment leaving the unconscious Greg sprawled on the living room floor.

They were finally seen at the hospital emergency room by a doctor. Shelby filled out a police report about Greg abusing Rachel. She then held her sobbing daughter as she received fifteen stitches in her head. Rachel also had a broken wrist from landing on it wrong. Santana was in the curtain next to Rachel, and she received the news she had broken her hand, and had bruised ribs.

Brittany sat with Shelby and Rachel. The hospital had given the little girl something for the pain, so she was sleeping soundly, cute little snores coming from her lips.

The blonde turned to Shelby, "You need help Shelby. You are an alcoholic and a drug addict. Greg could never have gotten to Rachel if you wouldn't have been passed out," Shelby started to cry. Brittany started talking again, "I'm not trying to be mean, Shelby, I'm really not. He hurt her, and it would have been worse if I hadn't heard her screaming. We all got lucky. You've hurt her as well. She told us about the spankings, how you've used the belt. Did you know she hides food in her room because you pass out and forget to feed her? She deserves better, Shelby. You must get help. You can go to rehab, get better, and be a real mama to her. Don't you want that, Shelby?"

Shelby looked up at the kind blonde woman. She saw only compassion in her blue eyes, not judgment, "Yes, I want to get better. I swore I would never be like my mother, yet here I am. God, I'm so pathetic. Yes, I want to be a good mother. I love Rachel so much," she looked at her sleeping daughter, "if I go into rehab, will you and your girlfriends keep Rachel for me? I know you all love her, and she loves all of you. I can't bear the thought of her being with strangers. It would be so scary for her. She won't understand."

"Of course we will keep Rachel with us. We do love her, Shelby. We care for you too. We all want you to get better." Shelby sighed and agreed to go to rehab.

All the tests were back, and all the papers signed. It was time to go home, and Quinn pulled the curtain open that separated Rachel and Santana. Both brunettes were awake now, in pain, and both feeling guilty. Quinn put her hands on her hips maternally, and scowled at both of them, "What am I going to do with the two of you? You," she pointed at a very guilty looking Santana, "promised Brittany and I you wouldn't fight! He could have seriously hurt you!"

She rounded on Rachel, pointing her well-manicured finger at the young girl, "And you, young lady, promised you wouldn't go downstairs no matter what!"

Rachel looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, Quinn. Are you going to spank me and Santana?"

Brittany and Shelby tried not to laugh at that thought. Santana snickered and wiggled her eyebrows when Rachel wasn't looking, "Yeah, Quinn, are you going to spank us."

Quinn did not look amused. She raised one eyebrow high, as she scowled at Santana and Rachel, "No, I am not going to spank either of you, although you both deserve one. I am just grateful neither of you were hurt worse than you were. I am grounding both of you to an early bedtime, and Brittany and I will be making sure you both behave until you recover."

Rachel looked confused, "What about you, mama?" she turned to Shelby, "where are you gonna be?"

Brittany whispered something to Shelby. She then left the two alone, and helped Quinn walk Santana to the front desk to be checked out.

Shelby sat down next to her daughter, "Rachel, sweetheart, I am going to go away for a little while."

Rachel started to cry, "No, mama, please don't go. I'll be good. I won't be bad ever again. Please don't leave me," she clung to Shelby's neck sobbing.

Shelby rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back, "Oh honey, I'm not leaving because you are bad. What Greg did to you was not your fault. Baby, you know how sometimes I sleep a lot?" she waited for Rachel's nod, "I have been drinking alcohol, and that is not your fault either. It makes me sleepy. I need to go to a hospital to get better. That way no one can hurt you ever again, and I will learn how to become a better mama. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Rachel. None of it was your fault. I'm going to come back to you a real mama, and a better one."

Rachel only heard that her mama was leaving her. It was the fulfillment of all her fears, her mama was abandoning her. She sobbed with loud, hiccupping cries, "No, mama. Please don't leave me. I'll be good, I swear, I'll be good."

Shelby tried again, "Baby, I'm going to just be gone for a little while. I'll be in a hospital. You will go and stay upstairs with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. I know you love them. They'll take care of you. I love you so much, Rachel. Please believe me, this is a good thing."

Rachel just sobbed harder as Shelby peeled her daughter's hands and arms from around her neck. She had to get out; she couldn't take it any longer. She apologized as she nearly ran from the room. Walking quickly past the girls in the waiting room, she told them she would see them at home. Rachel ran from her room, her little naked backside showing out the back of the hospital gown. She ran past the surprised girls and out the door after her mother, "Mama, please don't leave me. I'll be good, I'm sorry I was a bad girl. Mama, please….. I'll be good," she sobbed as she searched desperately for Shelby. She was running down the sidewalk after Shelby half-dressed and barefoot, sobbing and promising to be a good girl.

Quinn had followed Rachel outside. She listened to the heartbreaking pleas, and tried to contain her own tears. She knew without a doubt she loved this child as her own. She ran after Rachel until she caught up to her. She picked up the heartbroken girl. She vowed to keep her safe forever, "It's ok, baby girl. I have you now. Your mama loves you so much. She is going to get help, but she loves you. She'll be back, baby girl. You are going to stay upstairs with us, and we will take care of you. Shhhh now baby, come with me now before you hurt your wrist more," she scooped Rachel up and held her tight, feeling her little heart beating rapidly against her chest, "I've got you, baby. I love you so much, Rachel. Please don't cry, sweetheart."

She held Rachel tightly all the way home. The baby cried herself to sleep, not letting go of Quinn's shirt front. When they got home they put Rachel to bed upstairs with Santana, both of whom had taken pain medicine which put them out for the night. Brittany kissed them both, and told Quinn she was going downstairs to look for Shelby.

The downstairs apartment door was open a crack, so Brittany carefully pushed it open. It looked exactly like they had left it, except there was no Greg, and no Shelby. Brittany walked into the bedroom and found drawers open and clothes carelessly scattered about. She felt her heart skip a beat; it looked like Shelby had run away. Brittany couldn't believe it. Shelby seemed so remorseful, so willing to try to get sober.

The blonde shook her head, and sadly started back to her own apartment. It was then she saw a large manila envelope on the table with her name on it. She quickly opened it to find Rachel's birth certificate, medical records, and a handwritten piece of paper signing full custody over to her and Quinn. She was not surprised Shelby had not included Santana. She knew the two women barely tolerated each other. At the bottom of the envelope was a small note, "Take care of my baby. Make sure she knows I love her. I'm going to get sober, I promise. I'll be back for her. Thank you, Shelby Corcoran," paper clipped to the letter was a $20 bill. It was all Shelby had to give.

Brittany cried as she knew Rachel would see this as another rejection. She vowed to love and protect the child in her care for the rest of her little life. She took the envelope and the contents upstairs with her, as she shut the door to apartment 3. She knew the events of tonight were going to change all their lives forever. She prayed they were strong enough to love and mother the child that was now in their care.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued… hope you liked it, please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	7. Step 7: Ease her Pain

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**Chapter 7 Ease Her Pain**_

It had been three days, and Rachel still had not said a word except for yes, no, and thank you, ma'am. The tiny girl had no twinkle left in her usually sparkling brown eyes. There was no playfulness, no mischievousness left in her nature. She was completely devoid of spirit. Rachel Corcoran was completely devastated by Shelby's abandonment.

It was something she had expected almost her entire young life, and it was now a reality. She was bad, and her mama left her. It would only be a matter of time before Quinn, Santana, and Brittany did the same, no matter what they had promised.

She sat on the couch, and stared blankly at the television set all day long. She sat at the kitchen table, and pushed food around her plate with a fork until she was excused every evening. At night she laid awake on the pull out couch, pretending to be asleep until the three women caring for her went to bed every night.

She saw the worried glances between them as they watched her sink further into her sadness. Rachel didn't know how to tell them how she felt. She was too young to have the words for it. Her mama was gone, and had left her behind. They all kept telling her that her mama needed help, and would come back for her when she was better. Rachel knew they wouldn't lie to her, but they just didn't understand her mama like she did. She felt all alone, and no one could understand.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was in the center of the bed being held by both of her girlfriends. Usually it was Brittany's spot in the middle, but since Shelby left and Rachel became a shell of her former self, Quinn occupied the middle. She clung to Santana and Brittany at night. Her worry for Rachel had taken on a life of its own, and her girlfriends were worried about both Quinn and Rachel now.

"Babe, she's in shock. She's only five years old. Shelby was all she knew, as fucked up as that is. She just needs time and attention," Santana whispered into her ear as Quinn's blonde hair tickled her nose, "We aren't going to abandon her. She'll come to believe that in time, and trust us. Then she'll start being our pequeña again," she was spooning her distraught girlfriend from behind.

"You guys didn't see her running down the street screaming and crying for Shelby. It was awful, and so heartbreaking. Rachel is broken. God, I could just kill Shelby," Quinn cried, her voice muffled in Brittany's chest.

Brittany's worried crystal blue eyes met Santana's nearly black eyes, "I know it was awful, sweetheart. Still, Santana is right about everything she just said. Little ones are resilient. Rachel will be fine with us. It's you we are worried about. You have to take better care of yourself. Rachel needs you, and we need you. You need to sleep, and you need to eat. Please, Quinnie?" the blonde pleaded sadly. She looked down at the blonde trembling in her arms. Quinn was desperately gripping her tank top with both hands. Brittany leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. She didn't know how to make any of this better.

Santana swore softly under her breath. This coddling people shit was just not her style, but she loved her blondes with all her heart, and she loved Rachel Corcoran too. Still, being nice was not fixing things. All her life, Santana Lopez relied on her instincts. They had carried her successfully through a difficult life. They were screaming at her to do something, anything. She leaned forward, and kissed Quinn's ear, "I'll be right back, my darlings."

She scooted quickly off the bed, winking at Brittany's questioning glance. She walked into the living room to the tiny girl pretending to be asleep. She rolled her eyes, "Hey pequeña, I'm making Quinn a sandwich and a glass of milk. I'm making a PB&J for you as well. Neither of you has been eating enough. I'm not going to watch two of my favorite girls waste away to nothing. Come help me, please?" She sat down on the hard mattress next to the little girl. Santana grinned as Rachel added a little pretend snore to her pretend sleeping. She poked her in her ribs, "Come on you little faker, get up. Between my broken hand, and your broken wrist I think we can put together a few sandwiches," she stared at Rachel's tiny back, "Quinn and Brittany are worried sick about you, so am I. The problem is Quinn isn't eating right, and Brittany and I are worried she's going to get sick. She needs you, pequeña. Will you help me?"

Rachel sighed heavily; it was such an adult sound coming from a five year old. She flopped over to lay on her back. Turning her head, she looked to see if Santana was tricking her. She could tell she was honestly worried about Quinn, "I'll help. I don't want her to be sick cuz of me."

Santana nodded solemnly, she was so happy the girl finally spoke, "Well, it's not because of you, Rachel. You've done nothing wrong. None of this is your fault. Shelby, your mama, she was sick. She has a problem, and she drinks too much. She needed to go to a hospital to get help. That is not your fault either. Quinn loves you so much, baby girl. She is worried that you aren't eating, or talking. We know you're sad. It just makes us sad to see you sad. Does that make sense, Rachel?"

Rachel loved that Santana spoke to her like a grown up. She always did. It made her feel more grown up.

She loved them all very much, but Quinn was very special to her. Right from the start, the blonde made her feel safe and loved. It felt wrong, because Rachel loved Quinn more than her mama. It made her hurt inside her tummy when her mama left. It was part of why she wasn't talking to anyone. It made her feel like a bad girl to love someone more than her mama. It almost made her mad at Quinn to be so awesome. Still, if Quinn was hurting, she wanted to help. Rachel didn't know how to help her mama, but she could at least help Quinn.

She sat up and looked at Santana, "Yes, Tana, makes sense. I don't wanna be sad, I just am. Let's make some sammiches," she got on her knees, and crawled towards the older brunette.

Santana smiled and with her good hand, pulled the little girl into a big hug, "Thank you, baby. It will make Quinn and Brittany so happy to see you eat something. It's ok to be sad, Rachel. Just let us help you, ok? When you get so quiet it makes us nervous. We are used to you being a little energizer bunny," she teased as she kissed the little girl's tan cheek.

Rachel tried to smile back, but she just couldn't. It still hurt too much inside.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked into the bedroom, awkwardly balancing a tray carrying sandwiches and two glasses of milk, "Sit up guys, I have sandwiches and a surprise."

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. Quinn sniffled, and raised red puffy eyes towards the door. Santana came over, and sat down on the bed, "You are going to eat, Quinn Fabray or my assistant is not going to be happy with you," she looked over towards the door, and Rachel peeked in shyly.

Brittany squealed and clapped her hands together, coaxing a ghost of a smile from Rachel. Quinn smiled towards the door, and patted the bed next to her. Rachel shuffled into the room, and grabbed the sheet with her good hand. She was trying to pull herself up onto the bed. She hooked her bare toes into the mattress pad, and scrambled up clumsily. She sat near Quinn's side; close but not touching.

"We made sammiches," Rachel said quietly to no one in particular. She was picking at the blanket nervously, afraid to make eye contact.

"I'll eat one, if you eat one," Quinn admitted softly, holding out half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the little girl she loved so dearly. Her heart was breaking at Rachel's aloof demeanor, but at least she was talking. The blonde woman was afraid Rachel hated them for Shelby leaving. She felt it was the only connection a five year old would logically make. They came into Rachel's life, and Shelby left.

Rachel looked up at the proffered sandwich, still refusing to make eye contact, "thank you, Miss Quinn," she took the sandwich and the napkin that Brittany held out for her. Rachel tentatively nibbled a corner of the triangle. She didn't want food, but Tana had said it would help Quinn. It tasted like sawdust, but she tried to smile anyway. She was just a baby, and didn't understand words or emotions like trust, love, and commitment. Rachel had nothing to compare betrayal, abuse, and abandonment to in her short little life. It was all she knew. It was beyond her understanding or comprehension, but she knew fear and guilt. She knew love, and she loved these three woman deeply, especially Quinn. It took her breath away to think of them leaving her as well.

The little girl had no way of knowing, but as Quinn nibbled her sandwich she felt the same way. Quinn had no interest in food, but it would help Rachel. She would do anything to help ease the suffering of the lonely, hurt, abandoned little girl sitting next to her. The blonde had handed her own precious little girl to strangers when Beth was only hours old. When she had met the adorable frightened child in the cubby under the stairs, her seared heart had opened just a crack, and the wounded little girl slipped in. All her life, Quinn had meticulously guarded her heart. Up until that lightning bolt moment under the stairs, Quinn had only allowed Santana, Brittany, and Beth into her heart. Rachel Corcoran had found her own way past the blonde's mighty walls, and would forever be loved, adored, and protected by Quinn Fabray.

The two had no way of knowing or ever explaining the bond that connected them. They didn't and in some cases couldn't understand it themselves. Yet it was real, and it was powerful, "Oh peanut," Quinn sighed pulling Rachel close to her side, "I'm so sorry you are hurting. I don't know when, but it will be ok again one day. I promise, and I would never lie to you, baby."

Rachel allowed herself to be cuddled. Quinn's scent, all clean and flowery calmed her fears. She leaned into her side, and closed her eyes, "I know. Lying is bad. I not allowed to lie," she said with childlike simplicity.

Brittany was smiling widely at the scene playing out before her eyes, but Santana was afraid for them all. She understood that Quinn and Rachel were both vulnerable and fragile. She cursed Shelby for the irresponsible junkie fuck up that she was. It seemed like she was the only one who was being realistic about anything, but that was her curse in life. She always saw things in black and white. It was her job to protect her family, and Rachel was now part of that.

She looked over to Brittany who finally noticed Santana's grim look. She tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. The Latina just smiled gently, and shook off her concerns. Rachel and Quinn were eating and talking. That was a good thing. She refused to allow her inherent pessimism to rain on anyone's parade tonight. She winked at Brittany and nodded towards the two cuddling on the bed. Brittany relaxed and smiled back. Everything would be fine. They had each other, and they had Rachel. Everything would be ok.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next week passed by quickly with everyone pretending to be fine. Santana and Brittany had gone back to work with Quinn working from home so she could stay with Rachel.

Santana knew they had rent to pay and another mouth to feed. The added pressure made her distracted and short tempered at work. She had always had a temper, but she had clearly stepped her anger up a notch. It caused people to tip toe around her at the office. That, her recent absences, and her broken hand had attracted the attention of her boss. He called her into his office. She sat uncomfortably across from the man she hoped would help her find a niche in the recording industry. She had been a janitor, a go-fer, and a slave for the company since she started working here. Santana Lopez hadn't uttered a single complaint or taken a single sick day since starting, until last week. She was getting ready to go medieval on her boss if he had the nerve to feed her one teaspoon of shit about it.

"Hey, Santana," he watched her for a moment from across the big desk. Jon Sparks really liked the young woman across from him. She had done everything his company had ever asked of her, and without anyone's knowledge started to groom her to be a musician on his label. It was a small company, and he had noticed not only her recent absences, but her prickly mood since coming back. He was fine about it, it was just so unlike her. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He had plans for Santana Lopez, big plans. He sighed, and got up to come across the big desk. He knew her reputation, and didn't want this meeting to be adversarial. He walked in front of her, and leaned against the desk crossing his arms, "You ok?"

She was shocked that he had stopped talking like a boss, and was approaching her like a friend. It was not at all what she expected so she just nodded, "I'm fine."

He clearly didn't believe her. He just watched her carefully for a few minutes, "I need to talk to you about something. It's important. I need to know that you are in the right frame of mind to hear it. So I'm going to ask again; are you ok?"

Santana chewed on her lip. She didn't know if she could trust this man with anything personal. Still, she respected him. That was what finally turned the tide for her, "I need to talk to a lawyer, and I can't afford one. Does the company have an attorney I could borrow?" she admitted.

Well, that was different. He respected Santana Lopez, but she did have a temper, "You in trouble?"

She actually laughed out loud, "When am I not in trouble?"

Jon nodded in agreement, "Seriously, what's going on?"

Santana sighed, and gave him an abbreviated version of the story of Rachel and Shelby Corcoran, and how she was for all intents and purposes a new mommy to a damaged little girl.

"So, as you can see," she finished her story, "nothing is legal with Rachel, her mother is gone God knows where, and I need to get some cheap advice from a lawyer. If anything were to happen, that kid could wind up in some foster home or group facility and that would just destroy her. She's already a mess, and I won't allow that to happen."

He sat back impressed by the young woman in front of him. Whistling softly, he laughed under his breath, "Can I just say, that is not at all the kind of trouble I expected you to be in?"

"No shit, it's not exactly where I pictured my life at this point in time either."

He mulled things over in his head, as she sat uncomfortably in front of him, "I can help with the lawyer. I think that's the least you should do is get some advice. It's a big deal having this kid dumped on your doorstep."

"Well, that's not exactly how it happened. I do appreciate the help getting some legal advice. I'm definitely in over my head right now," she chuckled.

"Where is the kid now?"

"The kid's name is Rachel, and she is with my girlfriend who works at home," she growled belligerently.

He held his hands up, "Don't go getting your panties in a twist, Lopez. I have a reason for asking. I want you to sing harmony with that new blues artist we signed," he smirked when she sucked in her breath, "So I need to know if Little Orphan Annie is a permanent fixture in your life. I want you to have this opportunity, but I need you to be focused. I need you present; body and mind. I guess what I'm saying, is I need 110% from you."

She sat up quickly, "I have dedicated myself to this company in the hopes you would see my talent and give me a shot. You know that, I haven't exactly been shy about it. But seriously, are you fucking kidding me right now? I have never given you or this company anything but my best. For your information, Jon; I am always focused. I am always present, and sure as fuck have always given 110%, always!" She stood up quickly, "Rachel is my responsibility now, and her welfare is non-negotiable. If you are telling me to get rid of Rachel before you give me the chance I deserve? Then you can go fuck yourself!" She stormed out of his office, gathered her belongings and punched the elevator button fiercely.

Jon watched her go with a smirk on his face. She was one incredible woman; talented, passionate, fiery, dedicated, clearly loyal, and drop dead gorgeous. He had his answer. Santana Lopez was exactly what his label needed. It was a damn shame she was gay, but he was more interested in her talent. He chuckled to himself. She was going to be a pain in the ass, but worth it.

He dialed his assistant, "Paige, can you have security stop Santana Lopez at the front door? Don't let her leave the building. Can you get my attorney on the line, tell him it's urgent. Then go downstairs and try to keep Santana from punching out anyone, and winding up in jail. Tell her I need to talk to her, and everything is fine."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany got home late. Her entire body ached, and she longed for a hot soak in the bathtub. Taking a few days off dancing had left her stiff, and she was paying the price this week. She walked into the apartment, smiling at the irritating sounds of SpongeBob emanating from the living room.

"Hey guys! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, babe," Quinn called out.

Brittany walked in and gathered Quinn in her arms. She snuggled into her hair, and kissed her soundly, "I'm missed you guys today. Where are San and Rachel?"

Quinn hummed happily into the kiss, "Hmmm San is still at work, and Rachel is in the living room watching TV."

"No, she's not. The TV is on, but Rachel isn't in there."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?"

"I'll check," Brittany pulled out of Quinn's arms, "I need a hot bath anyway. My legs are killing me."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry you are in pain. You go draw your bath, and I'll make you some hot tea. I've been keeping dinner warm for you and San."

"Thanks, I think I'll eat after my bath. How was Rachel today?" she asked softly.

"She's still pretty quiet, but she ate today. She answers my questions, but that's about it," Quinn said sadly.

Brittany nodded, "And how are you?"

"I'm alright, sweetie. I'm sad for Rachel, but I'm good. I was thinking of cleaning out my office stuff so we can make that room a bedroom for her. She just can't keep sleeping on that awful couch."

"I know," The tall blonde sat down at the kitchen table, "I wish we had a bigger place. You deserve to have a place to work, and Rachel deserves a room of her own."

Quinn put the tea water on to boil, "We can't afford a bigger place. We can barely afford this one."

"I know," Brittany sighed softly, "I was thinking that I can start taking Rachel to the studio when I teach the dance classes. It will give you time to yourself, and I think she'd like it. What do you think?"

"I think she'd love it, but are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Hey, do we have any more of those shortbread cookies? Those would be great with my tea."

Quinn scolded gently, "We have a whole box left, but we don't eat cookies before dinner," she reached up into the cupboard missing the twinkle in her girlfriend's mischievous eyes, "Hmmm, that's weird. I know we had an entire box of those cookies left."

Brittany looked up quickly, "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"The front door clicked shut. Maybe Santana is home," she smiled as she got up and walked into the living room expecting to see her Latina girlfriend.

They were shocked to see Rachel sneaking back into the apartment.

Quinn was speechless, but Brittany was shocked, "Rachel! Did you leave the apartment without permission from Quinn?"

Rachel looked so guilt stricken it would have been funny under other circumstances. Brittany walked over and knelt down in front of her. She took Rachel's hands in her own, "Sweetie, I need an answer. Did you leave the apartment without permission?"

"Y y yes, Brittany," the little girl was staring at her shoes.

"Rachel, you know you aren't allowed to leave the apartment without permission. It's dangerous," Quinn said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I was watching SpongeBob and heard noises. I thought mama comeded home. It wasn't her though," she bit her bottom lip and her tiny chin quivered.

The two adults looked up, and their eyes met in despair. Quinn reached down and picked the little girl up, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. We told you that the rehab program took a long time. She wouldn't go to that apartment anyway, honey. It's not yours anymore," she cradled the shaking girl.

Brittany guided them into the chair, and took a seat on the arm next to them, "Rachel, look at me, honey," she said firmly. She waited until Rachel lifted her caramel color eyes, and met her big blue ones, "Baby, you can never, never, never leave this apartment without permission again. It is dangerous, and you know better. I know your mama wouldn't have allowed you out of your apartment without her permission, would she?"

"No, ma'am," she whispered, "Am I in trouble?" she looked up quickly, her eyes quickly flashing fear then acceptance.

Quinn looked over at Brittany and sighed, "Not this time, Rachel. Please don't do it again or there will be consequences. Right, Brittany?"

"That's right. We are just worried about something bad happening to you, honey. If you want to check for your mama, just come and get one of us and we'll walk you downstairs. Ok?"

Rachel nodded her head, "I won't leave without asking. I promise," Relieved she had escaped punishment, but not understanding. Her mama would have definitely spanked her for this. She wondered if it was lying to not tell Quinn and Brittany that.

"Good girl!" Quinn hugged her tightly, kissing the back of her head.

Everyone looked up when Santana walked in the door, "Hello my lovely little family. What's going on?"

Quinn stood up with Rachel on her hip, "We were just going over some rules with Rachel. Brittany was about to take a hot bath, and I was keeping dinner warm for my favorite working girls."

Brittany leaned over and took Rachel into her arms, "Want to take a bath with me, little miss stinky?"

Rachel looked up indignantly, "I don't stink!"

The other women laughed at her little face, all scrunched up in irritation. Quinn tickled her belly, "You still need a bath tonight, baby girl. You can take it with Brittany or by yourself before bedtime. It's your choice."

She smiled genuinely for the first time since Shelby left. She craned her neck to look up at Brittany, "You wash my hair?"

"I sure will, baby. I'll use that coconut shampoo you like so much. So, with me then?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, "I love coconut shampoo!"

Brittany smiled, "Me too!" She winked at her girlfriends' as she led Rachel into the bathroom.

"I'll heat up dinner for you and Santana then," Quinn smiled.

"I'll go get changed," Santana grinned, "Don't take too long, B. I have some good news to share," she headed into the bedroom. She was smiling and happy after her meeting with her boss. It was the first piece of good news the family had in some time. It meant more money for them all. She started rooting around her closet, looking for a notebook filled with ideas for songs. She hadn't looked at it in over a year. She was digging around when she came across a plastic bag. Santana looked inside curiously, and was surprised to find food in it. Not like a grocery bag of food, but some cookies, a fruit rollup, two juice boxes, some peanut butter crackers, and an apple. It was weird. She set it down on the floor when she saw her box of old notebooks. Her songbook was on top. She took the bag of food, and her notebook into the kitchen with her.

"Quinn, what's a bag of snacks doing in our closet? There was an apple in the bag. We're going to get bugs when it rots."

Quinn turned from the oven, "I have no idea what that was doing in the closet," She looked through the bag and spotted the missing cookies, "I was looking for these earlier. Brittany wanted some with her tea," she sank down into her chair, "it has to be Rachel. She must be hiding food. She told me once that she did that at home because sometimes Shelby forgot to feed her."

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding me? Fuck," Santana said passionately, "She sure did a number on that baby, didn't she?"

The blonde shook her head sadly, "We wouldn't do that to her. Why is she hoarding food?"

San knelt down, and took Quinn's hands, "It's just old behavior, babe. It's the only way she knows how to live. It's probably what's kept her alive so long. We just have to prove to her that we aren't like that. She'll stop when she feels more comfortable around us," Santana took that apple out of the bag, and handed it to Quinn.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting her bag of food back where I found it," Santana smiled at Quinn, "minus the perishables, of course."

"Don't you think we should talk about it with her?" Quinn was shocked by what Santana said.

"She's five years old, babe. We can talk until we are blue in the face, but she isn't going to believe us. We have to show her that she can trust us. Shelby was a drunk and a junkie. Do you know how many lies she probably told that little girl?" Santana studied Quinn's upset face, "We can talk to her if you want, babe. I just don't want to take her sense of security away from her. She must be feeling like she has lost all control over everything in her life. I don't want to take away the few things she feels she can control, ya know?"

Santana sighed and sat down to eat. She reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand, "She's going to be fine, babe. She has us now. Don't worry; it just is going to take time before she feels safe. We love her, she loves us. Just give it time, babe. Just give her time."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was scrunched down in the tub soaking, while Rachel sat between her legs playing in the warm bubbly water. She was humming a tune softly as she played.

"What are you singing, Rach?"

The skinny little shoulders shrugged, "Mama used to sing it. I don't know what it's called."

"I like it, you sing pretty baby girl."

She smiled when the little girl looked up at her, "I do?"

Brittany nodded quickly, "Really pretty, I like it. Did you know Quinn, Santana, and I sang together in our school in Ohio?"

Rachel nodded, "I heard you and mama talk about it."

"I teach dancing too. I have a class for kids your age. Would you like to go with me and learn how to dance?" Brittany asked quietly.

Rachel caramel colored eyes went big and round with surprise, "Really? I can go dance with you?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "If you'd like…" She barely had the words out when Rachel flung her little slippery body at the tall blonde. Water slopped over the side of the tub, as Brittany caught the girl in her arms nearly slipping under the water herself, "Whoa there, kiddo! Easy does it. I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes, yes, oh yes," he wet slippery body hugged Brittany gratefully, as the blonde struggled to keep them upright.

"Come on little one, let's wash your hair so I can eat some dinner and we can hear Santana's big news," Brittany giggled, thankful her news had made the sad little girl happy for a minute.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen carrying a pajama clad Rachel on her hip. She was bouncing her up and down. Santana and Quinn sat sipping mugs of tea with the plastic bag of snacks open on the table.

"What's going on?" Brittany sat down, putting Rachel on her lap. She looked down when she felt Rachel stiffen in her arms, "Rachel, are you ok?"

Santana saw Rachel instantly pale, so she smiled reassuringly at the little girl, "It's ok, pequeña, you aren't in trouble," she looked over towards Brittany, "I found this in the closet. I think it belongs to Rachel."

"You're not mad at me?" Rachel squeaked in surprise. This was another thing she would have been spanked for at home.

Quinn smiled at her, "No, peanut. Nobody is angry with you."

"But, I took your food….." Rachel asked in confusion.

"It's your food too, honey," Brittany hugged the little girl tightly when she felt her start to tremble.

"I was looking for my song book in the closet, when I found your bag. I was just confused why it was in there. I thought Quinn or Brittany put it there," she looked over at the little girl, "everything is still in there but your apple. Quinn and I were worried it might rot. So you can put anything you want in your bag except food that rots, ok pequeña? We don't want bugs now do we?" She handed the bag over to Rachel who looked confused.

"Now, go put your bag away baby girl. Santana has some news to tell us!" Quinn said with excitement in her voice, "Hurry up, peanut!"

Rachel scooted off Brittany's lap, and took the bag back into the bedroom. She placed it back in the hiding spot in the closet. She didn't understand why no one was angry with her. It was like they didn't care that she had food hidden away. She shrugged, these grown-up ladies were weird, but she loved them. She ran back into the kitchen and climbed up into Quinn's lap to snuggle. She wanted to hear what Santana had to tell everyone.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks for reading, please take a moment to review. More angst next chapter, I hope you liked it.**_


	8. Step 8: Show Her Right From Wrong

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_**Trigger warning: Descriptions of drug usage**_

_**Chapter 8 Show her right from wrong**_

Shelby sat in the dark cold car watching Greg try to score. It had been two whole days since they had been able to get enough money together to meet Greg's dealer. She sniffed, and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve. She was sweating yet she was freezing cold. Her whole body shook, and she ached deep in her bones. Shelby couldn't remember the last time she bathed or even ate. The tears came without her willing them. Shelby tried to ignore the nagging of her conscience. It seemed her conscience was all that was left of who she used to be. Everything else was gone. Maybe if she left now….. If she got out of the car, if she ran and never looked back…..With a soft sob, Shelby knew that was just an unobtainable dream. She had turned her back on her old life the minute she had left her apartment with Greg, and abandoned her daughter two months ago.

She had sold her soul when two weeks ago, she had allowed Greg to talk her into using the needle with him. It had slid as smooth as silk into her skin, a quick flash of blood and pain, and then instant euphoria. Gone were all her concerns; Rachel, money, love, fame, ambition, hopes, and dreams; all gone. The burning desire to be the future of Broadway, once a passion that took her breath away, was now only a pained regret. Her need to be a good mother to her only child was easily dismissed by the knowledge that her neighbors were better mothers than she could ever be. The only worry she had now, was how to get more of the drug that was the only happiness that made her empty life bearable.

She had run from the hospital, from Rachel, with the intention of checking into rehab. She really wanted to get better. But she was a weak woman, she always had been. It had taken very little for Greg to win her over with lies. She knew they were lies; Shelby wasn't stupid, far from it. When she was asleep next to him, she wasn't alone anymore. That was her biggest fear, being alone, having no one love her. So she had abandoned her child, and run away with a liar, cheat, and probably a pedophile. Just so she didn't have to face each dark, dreary day of misery and yearning, alone.

Her newly acquired heroin addiction was a small price to pay for the relief of all her pain and fears.

Shelby looked up eagerly when Greg rushed back furtively towards the car. He looked victorious. This time Shelby trembled not with withdrawal, but anticipation. She salivated at the thought of the high to come. It was orgasmic, the rush that came when it flowed into her vein, it was actually better than sex. All else was forgotten, as she eagerly waited for Greg to drive back to the hovel they were sharing. A little water, a match under the spoon, a cotton ball, the syringe, and she would be free again. It was all that made Rachel's cries and screams that night at the hospital go away. At least until she woke up needing more.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up to complete silence in her apartment. She couldn't remember the last time it had even been quiet since Rachel came to live with them. Not that she was complaining, the child had wormed her way into all their hearts.

She wandered casually into the living room. Quinn was lying on the couch reading a book. There were boxes scattered all over the living room floor, and empty packing boxes leaning against the wall.

Santana crossed her arms, "Hey hot stuff, where is everyone?"

Quinn looked up over her black reading glasses, "Good morning, sleeping beauty! Brittany took Rachel to dance class."

"Oh damnit, I wanted to see pequeña all dressed up in her dancing duds. I bet she looked adorable. How excited was she?" Santana smiled from ear to ear.

The blonde sat up quickly, equally excited, "Oh, San. She was so cute, and so excited. The poor little thing couldn't even sit still at breakfast. She was practically vibrating. Brittany bought her a new outfit, here look, I took pictures," she handed her phone to her girlfriend.

Santana chuckled in amusement at each of the pictures, "What a cutie-pie! I hope Britt takes some video. I can't wait to see it."

"I have a sneaking suspicion we are going to get our own personal show when they get home," Quinn grinned and stood up to hug Santana, "Can I get you some coffee, something to eat?" She let her warm hand linger on the tan arm lovingly.

"Nah, thanks, babe. I'm going to hit the shower. I'm hella tired," she yawned, "I'd love some fresh coffee when I get out. We still have so much to get finished before tomorrow. It was all I could do to get a few days off work."

"Of course you're tired, sweetheart. All the late hours you're working and all the packing when you're home. My poor baby, are you sure you don't want to lie back down for a few hours? Brittany said she was taking Rachel out for lunch after dance class," Quinn kissed her cheek sweetly.

Santana pulled her into a hug, "I know another way to feel better?" she whispered seductively into blonde hair that smelled of vanilla sugar, smiling when she felt Quinn shiver, "join me in the shower?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and moved her hands down to cup her backside. She grabbed her with both hands, and pulled her close, "Oh my, are you a dirty girl, baby?" she growled under her breath, "do you need a hand getting clean?" she slapped her hand down firmly on her ass.

The Latina groaned, "Oh God, you know how much I love when you talk like that. Get your ass into that shower before I take you right here on the floor," she moaned forcefully.

The blonde giggled happily, "You are so easy."

Quinn screamed in surprise as Santana chased her around the couch and into the bathroom.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany watched adoringly as the little chatterbox in front of her tried to stuff an entire cheeseburger into her mouth while still talking about dancing, "No talking with your mouth full, honey," she chided gently.

"Mmmmmmm, swowy…." Rachel chewed quickly, and swallowed pausing to sip her milk, "that was so much fun. I want to do it again. When? Tomorrow?"

Brittany giggled at her eagerness, "Of course you can do it again, honey. You were really good, but then I had a feeling you'd be good at it."

The little girl's big brown eyes grew wide, "I was? You did?"

It stabbed at the tall blonde's heart that Rachel doubted every compliment she received, "Yep, you have an ear for music. You sing so pretty, I just knew you would be good at dancing."

Rachel nodded as if that made total sense, as she attacked her plate of French fries. The little girl continued talking about dancing for the next half hour.

The blonde kept right up with her, she loved dance almost as much as she loved Rachel and her girlfriends. It was nice to have someone as thrilled about it as she was. She smiled as Rachel polished off all her food plus desert.

"I think you have a hollow leg or something. Where did you put all that food?" Rachel grinned amiably at the blonde. They were always teasing her about how much she ate. She just wasn't always sure when her next meal would come. It was an old habit.

"Come on munchkin, we have to get back and finish packing up your stuff. The movers will be coming bright and early tomorrow morning," Brittany sipped her coffee and watched Rach. She could tell the little girl had something weighing on her mind, "Hey Rach, what's going on honey?" She leaned forward and put her hand over the tiny one.

The little shoulders shrugged noncommittally. She looked everywhere but at Brittany.

"Are you going to make me tickle it out of you? Cuz I will you know."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "I don't want to move," she said shyly.

"Honey, it's going to be really great. You are going to get your own bedroom, remember. Quinn is going to take you to pick out paint and stuff so you can decorate it any way you want to."

"But….." she was biting her lip so hard, Brittany was afraid she was going to bite it off.

"But what, munchkin?" Brittany encouraged gently.

"If we move, how will mama find me?" Tears welled up in the caramel eyes.

"Oh, baby girl. I know you are afraid she won't find us, but remember what Santana said. We put in a change of address at the post office. We are going to leave our new address with Mr. Medford at the apartment building, and they lawyer who is working on you staying with us has it. It's going to fine. I promise, Rach. When Shelby is ready to find us, she will be able to," Brittany didn't mention that neither the lawyer nor the private investigator had been able to find Shelby. She wasn't at any rehab, hospital, or jail in New York City. They had checked them all, plus the morgues. Shelby was nowhere to be found.

Rachel nodded sadly as she got up and put her coat on. She didn't really understand what all that meant, but she just had to find some way to make sure her mama could find her. It wasn't that she didn't trust what they were telling her. Rachel just didn't think they understood how easy it was to lose someone is such a big place.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go tell Santana and Quinn about dancing class, ok?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana were curled up naked in the bed. The Latina was running her fingers through blonde hair humming softly.

"San?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are you sure you're ok with everything going on lately?"

Santana stopped what she was doing, and bent over to look at her girlfriend, "Like what?"

"Like Rachel, and moving, and this new job, and the long hours?"

Santana leaned back against the pillows, and thought for a minute, "You know, I'm happy, baby, about all of it. I'm really happy. Are you ok with all the changes?"

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, "I've never been happier, and you know Britt just always goes with the flow because she's always happy, but I feel like all this has been forced on you. We pretty much had our life planned, and then along came Rachel. I know I didn't give you much say about it. I'm sorry."

The brunette sighed, "Well, it isn't what how we thought our life was going to go, that's for sure, but you have nothing to apologize for. I love everything about you, Quinn. I love your great big heart. I love what an incredible mother you are to that little girl. I really do think that things happen for a reason. Rachel came into our life for a reason. She needed us, and maybe we all needed her too. I love Rachel, and she's family now. Whatever happens now, she has us, all of us."

"I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you too, baby," she bent over and kissed the top of the blonde head.

They lay there quietly each deep in their own thoughts. Quinn cleared her throat, "We have to get dressed. Britt and Rachel are due back home soon. I don't really want to have to explain to a very intelligent 5 year old why we're naked and in bed in the middle of the day," she got up and walked over to the dresser.

Santana laid back and watched the view admiringly. She tilted her head for a better angle, as Quinn bent over to retrieve her panties off the floor.

Quinn flushed a bright red when she noticed the attention being paid to her by her girlfriend, "Santana, don't stare at me like that," she scolded gently as she pulled her jeans on, "God, these are getting tight. I've been getting fat and lazy lately. I really need to get back into running."

She was looking at herself in the mirror from all angles, "Ugh, my ass is so big!"

Santana snorted, "First of all, you are not fat. Secondly, if you have gained any weight, and I'm not saying that you have, but if you have, it looks good on you," she got up and took Quinn into her arms, "Baby, I love your ass. It's the best ass I've ever seen," she kissed up and down the blonde's neck and shoulder making her giggle, "I think I'm going to write a song about your ass, an aria even, fuck I'm going to write an entire Broadway show and call it Quinn Fabray's Perfect Ass!"

Quinn slapped her playfully on the arm, "Get dressed you goof," but she was smiling. Her self-conscious worry about her body was forgotten. She rewarded Santana with a passionate kiss that left the brunette wanting more.

They were still laughing and teasing each other when Brittany and Rachel walked in the door.

Santana yelled out a greeting, "Pequeña ! How was dance class?"

"Oh Tana, it was so much fun. We did a move called …uhmm … I don't know what it's called. Let me show you," she squeaked with excitement. She started to dance around the room wiggling and shaking her backside, as she waved her arms around her head. The other three collapsed on the couch laughing and cheering wildly. Santana pulled out her phone and started to record it.

Rachel was clearly loving the attention. She danced over to Brittany and pulled her off the couch. The two danced all around the boxes and the furniture. Quinn got up and turned on the radio and joined them. Santana beamed as she kept recording and watched them. This was her family. This was all she had ever really wanted out of life.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had fallen asleep early after her eventful day, and the three rushed to finish packing the rest of their belongings. The new apartment wasn't far from where they lived now, but it was much bigger. It had three bedrooms, and a library which everyone decided could be Quinn's new work office. Brittany and Quinn were worried about the expense, but Santana assured them her raise more than covered it.

Rachel had been unusually quiet, but no one paid much attention they were all so busy. The movers showed up, and in a few hours the van was loaded with all their belongings and they were on their way to the new apartment. Santana drove ahead to show the movers where to place the furniture in the new place, while Quinn and Brittany stayed behind with Rachel to look for anything they might have forgotten.

The little girl picked up a piece of paper off the living room floor, "Is this important?" she held up the yellow card.

Brittany looked at it closely, "No honey, that's just junk mail. We don't need it."

"Is this the address here?" Rachel inquired of a distracted Brittany.

"What, Rach? Oh yeah, that's our old address. We'll have to write down the new one for you to memorize," she patted the little brunette on her curls and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel shoved the mailer in the front pocket of her cute overalls. She had figured out how to make sure Shelby could find her.

Soon, the two blondes and the little girl were in a taxi headed for their new home. It had been a long exhausting day for everyone. They ordered pizza, and collapsed on the mattress in the bedroom. With very little fanfare or conversation they all drifted off to sleep.

Quinn woke first, like she usually did. She used the bathroom then went into the kitchen in search of the coffee pot, and some coffee. Digging around unproductively for at least twenty minutes, she decided to go out and buy some coffee and bagels instead. She grabbed her purse, and scribbled a quick note and headed out in search of sustenance. If Santana didn't get coffee when she woke up it could get ugly.

It had taken the blonde a while to find what she was looking for, and regain her bearings. She had been gone for at least an hour. She was hailed as a conquering hero by Santana when she showed up with extra strong coffee and by Brittany when she handed over the bagels.

She shrugged off her coat, her cheeks rosy from the cold. She hung it up on the back of a kitchen chair, and looked around, "Is Rachel still sleeping?"

Brittany and Santana just stared at her. Brittany set down the bagel she had just taken a bite out of, "We thought she went with you!"

Quinn looked confused, "What do you mean, went with me? Don't joke around like that, it's not funny." She ran into the other room, "Rachel?" Brittany and Santana followed her around the apartment.

"Quinn, she's not here. B and I thought she went with you. Did you see her when you left?"

The blonde was fighting down her panic. She tried to think. Had she seen Rachel? She didn't remember seeing her at all since last night. She swallowed, and shook her head, "No, I was so tired. I was thinking about getting coffee. I don't remember if I saw her or not," she plopped down on the couch in despair.

Brittany sat down next to Quinn and took her hand firmly in her own. It was both to steady Quinn, and hide her own fears. Santana paced the living room for a minute, "All right, let's not panic."

Quinn cried out, "She wouldn't just go out to look around, San. Britt and I talked to her when she left the apartment alone to look for Shelby that time. She was afraid she was in trouble. I talked to her sternly. I told her that she wasn't in trouble that time, but next time there would be consequences. She understood. She wouldn't leave without telling someone."

Brittany nodded, "Yesterday, she was worried that Shelby wouldn't be able to find her. She told me she didn't want to move. I thought I reassured her. My bet is she went back to our old place. She was awfully quiet yesterday."

"Oh my God, she is just a baby. Anything could happen to her walking around New York City alone," Quinn jumped up off the couch.

Santana grabbed her leather jacket, "B, you stay here with Quinn, in case she comes back here. Call the police and make a report. I'm going to the old place to ask around. Hopefully she's sitting in our empty place waiting for Shelby to come back," she grabbed her keys and rushed out of the apartment.

Brittany was already on the phone with the police.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was 10 PM and no one had found Rachel. The police had taken a report on the missing five year old. Santana had knocked on every door in the old apartment building. When she came back to the new place, she and Quinn had canvassed the new area. They had shown cellphone pictures of Rachel in every bodega, restaurant, and newsstand in the neighborhood. No one had seen the little girl.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were in different stages of shock; Santana was angry, Brittany was confused, and Quinn was withdrawn. A quiet knock on the door, pulled the Latina off the couch. She opened it to find two beat cops, "Come in please."

Brittany looked up hopefully, "Anything?"

The female officer looked at the blonde regretfully, "I'm afraid not, ma'am. The good news is that we can find no evidence that she was abducted."

A stifled sob escaped Quinn's throat, and she put her hand to her mouth to cover it.

The male officer looked uncomfortable, "She's a five year old runaway. Probably just got mad about something, we see it all the time. My bet is she'll come back when she gets cold and hungry."

Another soft sob escaped Quinn at the thought of tiny Rachel wandering the streets cold, lost, and hungry. Santana looked at the young officer murderously. Luckily, his partner walked over to Quinn and knelt before her, "You have my word, every cop in the city is looking for your little girl tonight. We'll find her," she said softly and professionally.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Every second that ticked by felt like an hour. It was torturous. Santana paced, and then went back out into the streets to search. Brittany sat in the chair, her legs bouncing nervously up and down. She was worried about Rachel, and worried about how Quinn was taking this. Quinn was trying to stay busy. Sitting still was killing her, so she was anxiously unpacking and sorting boxes. It was all she could think of to do to stay sane.

The coffee and bagels still sat untouched on the kitchen table. No one had eaten, or even thought of eating. The place was a complete disaster, and deadly quiet.

Everyone was stuck in their own version of hell. Brittany looked up at the clock on the wall, and saw it was midnight. Santana had been out walking the streets for hours now. She would be freezing when she got back, but that thought led to her thinking of the tiny girl on the streets cold and alone. The tall blonde went back to repeating a mantra in her head, "Let Rachel be safe, please let her be safe. I'll do anything, just let her be safe."

Santana walked cautiously into the apartment, quietly shutting the door firmly behind her. Brittany looked up hopefully, but her face fell when she saw the despair in Santana's dark eyes. The Latina sadly shook her head. She had talked to more people tonight than she had in the entire time she lived in New York. No one had remembered seeing Rachel.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked quietly.

Brittany nodded towards the kitchen, "Cleaning."

"Of course she is," Santana walked into the kitchen. She found her blonde girlfriend on her knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor. She was taking the varnish off the floor tile. She was breathing heavily from the exertion, sweating, and her face was beet red. Santana sighed, "Come on," Santana lifted Quinn up gently, "the floor is spotless, mi amor. It's after two in the morning. We need to get some sleep, and start again in the morning."

Quinn was pulling away, trying to twist out of Santana's grasp, "No, I can't sleep while our baby girl is out there somewhere alone. Are you crazy?" She stalked into the living room, and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going? I've looked all over for hours. I've searched our old apartment. I talked to the new people living in Shelby's old apartment. I talked to that cheapskate landlord of ours. No one and I repeat no one has seen Rachel. Maybe she's looking for Shelby. I don't know where the hell she is, but I do know we aren't stopping until we find her."

The blonde kept walking. She pulled on her coat with ferocious purpose. She was a mama bear on a mission. Grabbing the keys off the table, she grabbed onto the doorknob.

Santana grabbed her free wrist, "Baby, talk to me. Where are you going? I've searched everywhere. I don't want you driving around alone this time of night, upset and distracted."

Brittany walked over to the pair, "She's right, Q. We've checked everywhere she could be."

Quinn stopped moving abruptly, "Oh my God, oh my God…." Her eyes lit up, and got wide.

"What? What is it?" both Brittany and Santana shouted.

"I know where she is," Quinn turned suddenly, gripping Santana's forearms tightly, "the place we first met her, that day the elevator was broken. That alcove, the cubby under the stairs. It's where she went to hide when she was scared of Shelby and Greg, remember? Did you check there?"

Santana swore loudly, "Fuck, fucking hell. I didn't even remember that cubby. God damn it I must have walked past it a hundred times today. I never even looked. I was walking around the entire building calling her name. If she's in there, I'm going to kill her."

Brittany was as pale as a ghost, and her blue eyes looked like they were glowing, "Quinn you're a genius. She has to be there. Come on, we've got to go," she grabbed her girlfriends and pulled them out of the apartment.

The short ride to the old apartment took a deadly long time, and Brittany was drumming on the dashboard. It was making Quinn and Santana even more nervous. Santana broke first, "B, please, stop," she pleaded desperately. Her nerves as taut as piano wire.

"Oh sorry," Brittany said remorsefully, "I didn't know I was doing that."

Quinn grabbed her hand with her own, entwining their fingers, "It's ok, baby. We're all nervous."

The car was barely stopped, when Quinn jumped out of the passenger side door and ran for the apartment. Santana rushed to park, and her and Brittany followed their girlfriend at a dead run.

The blonde had burst through the door, and taken the stairs two at a time. Santana was right behind Quinn, her mind was racing. If Rachel wasn't in her hiding spot, she didn't know what Quinn was going to do. Brittany was thinking the same thing.

Quinn reached the alcove, and skidded to a stop on her knees. She pulled the little curtain back, "Rachel, baby are you there?" It was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing, "Rachel," she said more forcefully, "answer me right now, are you here?"

A tiny, sobbing, little body flung itself out of the darkness and grabbed onto Quinn desperately, "Mommy! I knew you'd come."

The impact of the collision knocked Quinn back onto her butt. She held the distraught child in her arms, breathless with surprise and relief. It didn't even phase her that Rachel had called her mommy, "Oh, baby. I'm here, I've got you," she held her and rocked her back and forth.

Santana and Brittany scrambled to the top of the stairs. The stopped when they saw Quinn holding Rachel close to her body. Santana's legs gave out from the sudden expulsion of all her worry. Brittany steadied her, and they sat down on the top stairs watching the emotional reunion.

The little sobs turned into barely discernible words. They could make out, "fraid, dark, cold, alone."

Quinn's relief at finding Rachel alive quickly turned to anger, "Rachel Barbra Corcoran!" She pulled her away from her chest and held her at arm's length, "I am so upset with you right now, I don't know whether to kiss you or spank you. What did Brittany and I tell you about leaving our apartment without permission. You scared us all so much. Don't you ever do that again!" she roughly pulled the child back into her chest, reaching down and swatting her hard on her backside, before clutching her to her chest tightly. She was kissing her head, and squeezing her hard.

Rachel quickly scrambled into her lap. She wrapped her legs, and arms around the woman she had come to think of as her mother and sobbed into her shoulder, "I so.. so.. sorry," she hiccupped, "I wanna go home, please mommy, I wanna go home."

Santana stood up, and helped Quinn who was still holding Rachel in her arms, get to her feet, "Come on, mi amor. Let's get this little one back home. We can talk about this in the morning. Everyone is exhausted."

Rachel stuck her thumb in her mouth, refusing to look up from Quinn's shoulder. She had fallen asleep in her cubby, and when she woke up it was dark. All her biggest fears had come to life. She had been too terrified to move. It was so cold, and she was hungry and afraid. The little girl snuggled closer to the warm woman's chest. Rachel nuzzled into her neck, and tightened her free arm around her neck. She felt safe, even if she was in trouble. They had found her. They didn't leave her, they looked for her. Rachel didn't know it, but a tiny chain that linked her to Shelby fell away, and linked her to her new family securely.

Brittany helped Quinn and Rachel into the back seat of their car, as Santana called the police to let them know Rachel had been found. The tall blonde grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and wrapped it around the pair, then quickly climbed in the front seat to start the car and the heater.

It only took ten minutes to get home, but Rachel was completely asleep. She was obviously worn out from the day's events. The women got her into bed. Brittany quickly stripped off Rachel's clothes and got her into a nightgown. Santana covered her with a blanket, and Quinn tucked it all around her. The three made it to the living room like sleepwalkers emerging from a decade long slumber. They were exhausted, exalted, and numb.

Brittany, ever practical turned to both of them, "I'm making us all soup and a sandwich. No one has eaten all day."

Quinn nodded numbly. Santana waited until Brittany came back in the room before turning to Quinn, "Well, mommy! What do we do now?"

Hazel eyes met the dark chocolate and sky blue eyes of her lovers, "I don't have the first fucking clue. If we weren't talking about a little girl who had been beaten with a belt and a hairbrush by her mother, and molested by her mother's boyfriend, I would probably say spank her. This little girl has lived in fear all her life of being punished. I don't think a physical punishment is appropriate. I'm even sorry I swatted her; I just did it automatically without thinking. She's just a baby, and she thought her mother wouldn't be able to find her. I don't know what to do."

Brittany sat next to Quinn, "Well, she knows right from wrong. We talked to her about leaving the apartment without permission. We told her there would be consequences if she did it again. We have to stay consistent. We have to do something."

Santana nodded, "I agree. She knew what she did was wrong. We've all assured her that we left ways for Shelby to find us. She's just so used to taking care of herself; she can't or won't let anyone take care of her. She has to learn to trust us to take care of her. She needs to be punished," she put her head in her hands, "Quinn's right though. No physical punishment until she learns to trust us. I don't want her to be afraid of us. I don't think she's old enough or mature enough to understand the difference between what Shelby and Greg did to her, and a spanking we might deliver."

Quinn sighed, "Well, we'll give her a stern lecture and corner time."

Brittany added in, "No television either for a few days, and she can help you clean."

Santana looked at them, "She loved that dance class. I say she has to stay home from the next lesson," she looked at both blondes, "don't you two look at me like that! I'm not the bad guy here. What she did was dangerous, and it's only one lesson," she knew she was right but she still felt terrible about it.

"No, you're right San. She can't be wondering the streets of New York alone. This was dangerous, and she knew better. I just never thought we'd ever be in a position to discipline a child of our own."

Brittany got up, "Wow, this mom stuff is really hard work. Come on you two the soup is ready. I'm starved."

Santana reached her hand out to Quinn and pulled her off the couch into a hug, "She called you mommy. You ready for that?"

"She might have just said it because she was so relieved we found her. We'll see what she says when we take dance and Sponge Bob away from her. She might not be so fond of me then," she half joked.

The Latina engulfed her girlfriend in a massive hug, "You did good tonight finding her, mommy. She's one very lucky little girl to have you. She loves you so much. You heard her; she knew you would find her, and you did. That's progress, baby."

"It just always seems to be three steps up and two steps back with her. You're right; it is progress," she smiled at Santana, "she's lucky to have us all. Let's go eat, before B grounds us," Quinn linked her arm with Santana's and walked into the kitchen.

"Well that's one thing about our pequeña. She's never boring."

Quinn groaned, "All this excitement is giving me gray hair."

Santana chuckled, "you're still sexy, gray hair or not."

Brittany laughed, "You know what that makes us now, right? We're like totally MILF's."

This time it was Santana's turn to groan, "Ugh, don't B. You sounded too much like Puckerman just now."

Quinn just nodded, and tore into her sandwich. God she really was hungry after all.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave me a quick review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who has alerted or added this story to favorites. I appreciate it very much.**_


	9. Step 9: Love Her Like Your Own Child

_**A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. **_

_**Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter.**_

_****small time jump – 2 years – Rachel is about to start 1**__**st**__** grade and will turn 7 in December. The next chapter or two are about their lives, together and will lead up to more drama. Hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 9 Love Her Like Your Own Child**_

"Quit squirming around, you little wiggle worm," Brittany teased as she stood behind the very excited nearly 7 year old, "or I'm going to stop fixing your hair, and let you grow dreadlocks instead."

Rachel knit her brows together, and looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of one of her mothers', "What's dr..dre…what's them?" she asked carefully. She didn't like the sound of them; her blonde mama had made it sound like a threat. Then again, all the things she wasn't allowed to do were mostly fun things.

Brittany tapped her gently on the top of her head with the big wooden hairbrush, "Well you're going to find out soon enough, if you don't sit your little butt down and let me finish," the tall blonde leaned over and kissed the thick, unruly curls affectionately.

The little girl figured it couldn't be all that bad, since mama B was the least strict of all her mothers. She was lots of fun, and took her to feed the ducks and climb trees in the park. The tall blonde had taught her to dance, skip rope, and play hopscotch; she usually got away with a lot before mama B got upset with her. Rachel sat still for a record thirty seconds before she started moving around again, "Did you like school, mama?"

Brittany grimaced, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to rain on her little girl's parade either, "I liked parts of it, sweetheart. I met your mama Tana, and your mommy Quinn and I loved Glee club and singing and dancing, I liked recess and lunchtime best though."

Rachel nodded with excitement, "I think I'm going to love school," she looked in the mirror, "May I have the red ribbons today please? Red is my good luck color."

The tall blonde tied up the ribbon on the adorable pigtails with a flourish, "all done!"

"Yay," Rachel squeaked with excitement, and jumped out of the chair.

"Excuse me, haven't you forgotten something?" Brittany reminded gently.

Rachel skidded to a stop, "Oops, sorry mama, thank you for fixing my hair so pretty," she smiled genuinely.

"Good girl, not go on and get some breakfast," she smiled at her little cutie's happiness. Just like Quinn and San, she adored Rachel and thought of her as her own child. Rachel brought happiness and joy to all their lives, even if she was constantly skirting the edge of trouble. She just had so much energy and curiosity. Brittany was so glad she seemed to have gotten over her depression about Shelby's absence; that was a rough time for everyone.

Rachel flounced into the kitchen where Quinn was cutting up fruit to mix with the yogurt and granola, "Mommy look what my skirt can do?" Quinn turned around to watch, wiping her hands dry on a dish towel. Rachel did a quick pirouette, and her skirt fanned out around her, "See what it does, mommy?"

Quinn walked over and enveloped the girl in quick hug, "that's so beautiful, Rach, just like you. It makes you look like a princess or a movie star. Did mama B teach you to do that?"

Rachel flopped down on her chair, and picked up her glass of orange juice, "Yep. I think it's a very good skill to have, one that is going to come in very handy in the future when I'm a star. Don't you think, mommy?"

Quinn smothered her wide grin, "I do, baby. I think a well brought up young lady needs many skills, and spinning like a princess is just one of them. Come on now, eat," she handed the little girl a bowl, and set the bowls of fruit, yogurt, and granola on the table, "what do you want on your toast, sweetheart?"

"Peanut butter, please," Rachel said politely, "These two teeth are so loose, I'm not sure I can eat any of the apples. Can I just eat the banana, blueberries, and grapes?"

"Let me see," Quinn looked and saw that Rachel's two bottom teeth were just about to fall out, "Do they hurt, peanut?"

"Nope," Rachel said as she popped a blueberry into her mouth.

"Good, remember if they fall out at school wrap them up in a paper towel and bring them home. That way we can stick them under your pillow for the tooth fairy to come and bring you money!"

"Ok, mommy," Rachel looked around the kitchen, "Where's mama Tana?"

Santana snuck in the room behind the little girl, and winked at Quinn, "Hola, pequeña! I'm right behind you," she attacked tickling the little girl's sides causing her to jump and giggle loudly.

"No fair, you almost made me choke," she scowled darkly at the amused woman. She turned to look at Quinn, "If I'd have done that you would have scolded me, and I'd be standing in the corner!" she said pointedly.

Quinn tried hard not to smile too widely, "She's right, Santana, she would be standing in the corner for a stunt like that, so please try to behave and act your age."

"Fine, you bunch of killjoys! B would have thought it was funny!" Santana pouted as Rachel and Quinn giggled at her.

She accepted a hot cup of coffee, a bowl of fruit and yogurt, and a chaste kiss on her full lips from her girlfriend, "gracias, mi amor," she moaned with joy at the first hot sip of the delicious brew, "so big day today, huh pequeña?"

Rachel scooted around her chair, until she was sitting on her feet. It made it easier to see over the table, she was still so small. Then she started bouncing on the seat, "It is, and I'm so excited. I'm going to learn to read better, do arithmetic, and we play music too. I'm going to make friends, and mama B said lunch and recess are the best!"

Santana snorted a short laugh, "I bet she said that; recess, lunch, and Glee were her favorite subjects. You won't have Glee for a while though. You have to learn how to play that little, annoying, plastic flutophone first," she frowned and muttered to herself, "I never did learn how to play that damn thing."

"Swear jar!" Rachel pointed and shouted, "mommy, she needs to put a quarter in the swear jar!"

Santana muttered more curse words under her breath in Spanish.

"Spanish swearing counts; tell her mommy," Rachel burst out giggling, "now you owe about $300," she smirked at her brunette mama. It was so much fun teasing her.

The older brunette glared at the little girl, and bit her lip so she wouldn't cave and smile, "just wait until you are in trouble with one of the blondes and need me to have your back, you little tattle tale!" She picked up Rachel's peanut butter toast and ate half of it in one bite, "just you wait, little girl!" she teased pointing the bit of remaining toast at the shocked diva.

The tiny girl's mouth formed a perfect O in surprise at having her toast snatched, "Well, there was simply no call for stealing someone's peanut butter toast," she said in the most offended voice she could manage, sending Santana into raucous laughter when she threw her balled up napkin on the table in disgust.

Brittany walked into the kitchen to investigate the noise; Rachel was glaring at Santana, Quinn was giggling, Santana was laughing loudly. She stood there with her hands on her hips, "What's going on in here? What'd I miss?"

Rachel just huffed indignantly, as Santana finished chewing and swallowing her pilfered peanut butter toast. The Latina looked at the tall blonde, "I am getting ready to take some first day of school pictures of pequeña, and then we are all going to walk her to class."

They all smirked when Rachel lost her glare, and sat up straight. She loved being the center of attention, and she really loved having her picture taken. Her mothers' took pictures of every special occasion. She was perfecting her "show face" for when she was a big star on Broadway, "Well, let's gets going then before we are late. I can't be late on my first day of school, not only will it make a bad impression but I'm sure it will go on my permanent record. I don't know why we're sitting here screwing around all morning?" she yelled as she started to squirm off the kitchen chair.

Quinn stopped smiling immediately as she grabbed her arm gently to hold her still, "Rachel Barbra Corcoran that was rude and uncalled for. You know we don't permit you to talk like that to grownups. You also do not leave the table without permission. Now, apologize to everyone this instant, young lady before you spend your morning with your nose in the corner, instead of having your picture taken."

Rachel put her head down apologetically, "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry mama B, and I'm sorry mama Tana. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just excited," her little lip pushed out, and her chin wobbled. She didn't mean to be naughty.

Her mommy put her arms around the little girl, and kissed the top of her head, "I know you're excited, peanut. We're all excited for you," Quinn said in a loving tone, "It's ok, you're not in trouble as long as you calm down and remember to watch your manners."

The little firecracker looked up quickly with a devious smile on her face, "I will, but may we PLEASE take the pictures now, please?" she whined looking like she was about to explode.

"Ay dios mío," Santana groaned, "She already talks like she swallowed a dictionary and it's only the first grade. I can hardly wait for high school."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany skipped along with Rachel on the four blocks to her grade school. Rachel had her backpack on and it looked like it weighed more than she did. Quinn was rolling her eyes wondering what the girl had thrown in there after she had packed her lunch and shorts for recess.

Quinn and Santana walked slowly behind, holding hands and enjoying the beautiful late August morning in New York City. It was still hot and sunny out, as fall hadn't made an appearance yet.

The blonde put her head on Santana's shoulder, "What do you think she put in her backpack?"

"I bet she put that book that B bought her, _The Complete History of Broadway," _she chuckled to herself before stopping short, "Dios, you don't think she has the hamster in there, do you?" she chuckled when Quinn blanched.

"Let's just hope it's that huge book, and nothing alive. I don't want to deal with dead pets on the first day of school."

Santana offered her girlfriend a sip of her coffee, which Quinn gratefully accepted, "So Q, you were this excited about school weren't you?"

"I was actually, I loved school," she sighed remembering back, "it was the perfect way to get away from Russell and Judy, but still I really did love school!"

"You always were a nerdy little book worm, pushing your glasses up off your nose. It was pretty endearing. I could see right off you and B were the cutest girls in the whole school!" Santana teased lovingly.

Quinn scoffed, and pushed Santana with her free hand, "That's because you always were a horn dog, even in first grade!"

"Ha! I wish! I could barely speak English in first grade, and I was so self-conscious of my accent. If you and B wouldn't have felt sorry for me, and befriended me, my life would have totally sucked worse than it did already."

Quinn gently gripped Santana's hand in her own, and tangled their fingers together bringing it to her lips to kiss softly, "We are lucky to have found each other, my love. I wouldn't trade our lives together for anything. I actually miss your accent, and I love when you speak Spanish, especially when we're making love."

They were both quiet for another minute, watching Rachel and B play hopscotch on the sidewalk.

Santana huffed loudly, startling Quinn, "Babe, knee socks and an argyle skirt, really? I mean I can blame the kitten sweater on B, but I thought I could trust you to dress our kid more like a badass!" Santana sipped her cup of coffee as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry San, but you were too busy with work to go clothes shopping with the rest of us, so you can't complain about our choices now. Besides, she looks adorable, and she picked those skirts and socks herself. I think she did a good job for only being 6 years old."

"6 going on 36!" Santana griped playfully, "You know, I really thought she would ask about Shelby before school started. She usually asks during important times in her life."

"I think she's given up on ever seeing her again. I wish we knew if the woman was alive or dead," Quinn sighed sadly, "I'm so glad we are Rachel's legal guardians, and I look forward to when we can adopt her, but I see how sad she gets sometimes when she thinks we aren't looking."

"I know, but she's better off without that fucking junkie and her pedophile boyfriend around," Santana growled angrily.

"No argument here, but I'm sad that Shelby threw her life and her child away for drugs and alcohol."

"I'm not sad for her, Quinn. She made her own choices. We offered to help her, and she ran away with that asshole, Greg. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped," Santana growled, "I'll never forgive her for just abandoning Rachel the way she did. That baby hardly knew us, and Shelby didn't know if we were any better than Greg! Unforgiveable!"

Quinn nodded in agreement, and watched Brittany do cartwheels, and back walkovers down the sidewalk much to Rachel's amusement.

"Mama, can you teach me to do that?" Rachel said eagerly clapping her hands.

Brittany picked her up and spun her around, "Of course I can, sweetie," she giggled, "but probably not while you are wearing a skirt!" She kissed her on the cheek and set her back down on her feet, "Oh Rachie look we're here!"

She turned to look at her moms' lagging behind, "Hurry up, you guys! We're here, we're here," she screamed bouncing up and down.

Santana leaned over towards Quinn and whispered in her ear, "She does realize she has to do this for at least the next 12 years, right?"

The blonde just shook her head, and rolled her eyes, "You're so bad, Santana!" She sped up, and took Rachel's hand and squeezed it, "You remember the rules?"

Rachel shook her head and repeated in a bored manner, she had been over the dumb rules for the last two weeks, "Behave, no talking back, sit still, be friendly, eat all my lunch, wait inside when school is over until one of you picks me up, no talking to strangers, bring home my book bag, and I forgot the last one!"

"Have fun!" Santana laughed, "Figures you would forget the most important rule," she playfully tugged one of Rachel's pigtails, and kissed her on the cheek, "Te quiero, mija, I'll see you at dinnertime, and I expect to hear all about your day!" She smiled when Rachel beamed up at her.

"Te quiero, mama."

Brittany knelt in front of her, and walked her fingers up her tummy and her chest and gently bopped her nose, "Just be yourself, sweetheart, and have fun. Learn lots of cool stuff," she leaned forward and hugged the tiny girl in front of her, "I love you, Rachie."

"Love you too, mama."

Quinn took her hand, "Do you want me to walk you in, peanut?"

Rachel looked around, and saw other parents' walking in the door, "Yes, please," she was relieved. She was still excited but a little bit nervous seeing all the other kids, some much bigger than her.

"I have to get to rehearsal," she leaned over and kissed all three of her girls, "I should be home by six. I'll call if rehearsal runs late."

"I gotta catch the subway or I'll be late for a meeting. I should be home by six as well, I love you, babe, be good pequeña!" she kissed Quinn and Rachel and rushed towards the subway.

Rachel waved goodbye until they were both out of sight. She turned her chocolate doe eyes on Quinn expectantly.

Quinn knelt down in front of her and whispered, "I was really scared my first day of school. It's ok to be a little nervous. You may not believe me, but everyone else is nervous too, even some of the big kids," she watched Rachel bite her bottom lip as if still not sure.

She cupped the girl's chin with her hand, and stared into her big brown eyes, "You are Rachel Barbra Corcoran; you are beautiful, kind, smart, and talented. Your mothers' and I love you very much, and we are so proud of you. Come on, let's go say hello to your teacher, and find your seat."

Rachel felt her mommy squeeze her hand, and she squeezed it back. It was going to be ok; there was nothing to be nervous about. She felt herself getting excited all over again.

Quinn introduced herself to the teacher, Mrs. Goldman, a young, pretty brunette who leaned down and talked to Rachel attentively, and Quinn could tell she was good-natured and patient. It made the young mother calm down as well.

They hung up Rachel's book bag, and found her seat, and Quinn hugged her tightly, "I'm going to make your very favorite dinner tonight. What do you want for desert?"

"Spaghetti? You're gonna make me spaghetti for dinner?"

"I am along with a nice salad and some garlic bread. What do you want for desert?"

"Can we have cupcakes? I love cupcakes!" She exclaimed joyously.

"Cupcakes it is! I'll be back to pick you up at 2:30, so pay attention and have fun. I love you, peanut," She hugged her again tightly, trying to hide the tears that had sprung up in her eyes.

"I love you too, mommy. If the teacher goes outside with everyone when school is over, can I go to the playground with them?"

Quinn stood up thinking, "Alright sweetheart, if the teachers go outside with the students you can wait for me with them, but if they stay in the building I need you to stay inside."

"Thanks, mommy. I will. Bye," Rachel waved nervously as she watched her mommy leave the room.

Mrs. Goldman noticed that both were a little emotional, so she walked over to Rachel, "We are going to have a really good day today. I always read a chapter of a story after recess to help everyone get back into learning mode. Would you like to pick the first book we are going to read this year, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled up at the kind woman, "Oh yes, please."

"Ok, go take a look in the bookshelf before the bell rings," she smiled at the tiny girl scampering over to the bookshelf.

Quinn walked home slowly, wiping tears as she walked. She was surprised to get a text. She smiled when she saw it was from Santana.

_**She will be fine mi amor so quit crying xoxo**_

She quickly typed back…

_**Who says I'm crying?**_

The answer came back immediately, causing her to laugh out loud in the middle of the New York sidewalk…

_**Uh huh! I've known you for a long time babe. Ur crying!**_

She sent another text with a smile…

_**Shut up, ass! ;) xoxo**_

Santana choked back a laugh in the middle of her meeting, earning a glare from her boss.

Quinn walked into the little Korean grocery store she frequented in the neighborhood to pick up the ingredients to make the cupcakes. She smiled and waved at the middle age woman behind the counter, "Good morning, Mrs. Kyeong."

"Good morning, Quinn. Did our girl get off to school this morning?"

"She did, although she was so excited I wasn't sure she was going to! I promised to make her cupcakes if she was good in school today," they both shared a laugh at the idea of Rachel sitting still and behaving all day long.

Quinn and Mrs. Kyeong chatted as Quinn paid for her groceries. The older woman didn't understand three women in love, living as if they were married, and raising a child together, but they were kind, decent, loving people. Like others in the neighborhood, she learned to accept the little family and grew very fond of them all, especially Rachel.

The blonde gathered her groceries, and was about to leave when her cell phone rang. She waved goodbye with one hand, and answered the phone with her other bumping into a ragged homeless looking man on her way out, "Oh pardon me…." She said softly, "Hello?"

She didn't notice the man turn in surprise and look at her; she was too absorbed in the phone call.

"Quinnie? Are you ok?" Brittany asked concern in her voice, "I was worried that you might be sad with Rachel in school."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Did you sneak out of practice to check on me?"

Brittany groaned, "I was in the bathroom crying a little, and then I was worried you might be crying too."

"We'll all be fine, B. Now wash your face, and get back to rehearsal. Thanks for checking on me, sweetheart, but I don't want you to be sad today. Rachel is going to love school, so no more crying alright darling?" She heard Brittany's soft sob, "Come on now, I want you to promise me, no more tears?"

Brittany sniffed, "I promise, Quinnie."

"Thanks so much for calling me. I really needed to hear your voice this morning," Quinn said softly, "I love you, B."

"I love you too. I'll see you at dinnertime," Brittany said sadly.

Quinn spent the morning straightening up, and an hour baking cupcakes, it still wasn't even noon. She knew she was going to have to find something to do with herself or she would go crazy. It was something she would have to talk to Santana and Brittany about. In a way she felt left out; Brittany had gotten part after part on Broadway dancing and now helping with choreography. Santana was now co-producing an album for a new artist who was said to be the next big thing. She was very excited about her future with the record company. With Rachel in school, that left Quinn with nothing to do. She was not someone who could sit still and be unproductive.

It was hard but she didn't want to complain. Two years ago, when Rachel came to live with them, money was tight, and Brittany and Santana nearly killed themselves working so she could stay home and take care of Rachel. The girl was sad, insecure, and traumatized and she recovered slowly under Quinn's attentiveness and the tender loving care she received from them all. Quinn was grateful to her girlfriends for giving her the opportunity to mother Rachel full-time. The problem was she didn't know what to do with herself.

The afternoon ticked by torturously slow, until finally it was time to go pickup Rachel. The little girl chattered nonstop all the way home, she was very excited and relayed everything that happened minute by minute or so it seemed to Quinn who listened indulgently.

When they got inside, Quinn made Rachel a snack and they talked some more before Quinn asked the girl to go straighten her bedroom, "You left it a terrible mess this morning, Rachel, you need to clean up your room."

"But mommy, I want to watch television," she whined turning her best puppy dog eyes towards her mother.

Quinn stood fast against the mighty pout, and with her hands on her hips sternly ordered Rachel to her bedroom. She rolled her eyes when the diva stomped off and slammed her door, "Do not slam that door again, young lady or you can spend fifteen minutes with your nose in the corner."

Santana and Brittany got home, and they had a nice dinner filled with all of Rachel's favorite foods, and Brittany and Rachel got very excited over the cupcakes.

Brittany gave Rachel a bath and washed her hair, Santana told her a bedtime story, and they all tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Quinn finished washing the dinner dishes, and Brittany dried them as Santana regaled them with tales of the young singer her boss had discovered. She was sure the album was going to be a huge hit, and she would finally be made a producer in her own right. Brittany told them all about her day at rehearsal, and the senior dancer who was a demanding bitch.

Quinn listened in awe at the busy, exciting lives her girlfriends were leading. She was daydreaming when she felt strong arms around her waist, "Where did you go just now, babe," Santana whispered in her ear.

She turned beet red, "Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about everything you and B were talking about," she apologized for her inattentiveness.

"Long day without pequeña?"

"It's scary that you and B know me so well," she laughed through tears.

"Hey, what's going on? Don't cry, babe," Santana leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently.

"What's going on," Brittany said as she walked in the kitchen and saw Quinn crying, "Are you ok, Quinn?"

"I'm sorry you guys," she turned in Santana's arms so she could face both her girlfriends, "I'm just emotional today, and I am not sure what to do with myself now that Rachel is in school."

Brittany sat down at the table, "You should write a book, you're such a good writer, and you have the time now that Rachie is in school."

Santana gave her a loving hug, "B's right, you are a wonderful writer, but maybe it's about time to think again about looking for Beth again? Maybe combine the two; write a book about being a teenage mother, the search for your child, and what the adoption and search means to you?"

Quinn sat down at the kitchen table, stunned, "Those are both wonderful ideas; utterly terrifying but wonderful. Are you sure you don't want me to get a job? The two of you have been paying all the bills for two years now."

"I don't care about money, sweetie," Brittany shrugged, carefree as always, "I just want you to be happy," she got up and sat back down on Quinn's lap.

Santana sat down at the table and nodded her agreement as she took Quinn's hand in her own tan one, "B's right, we just want you to be happy. Screw the money, we have plenty of money. Money isn't as important as doing something that makes you happy, and if you're happy then B and I are happy."

Brittany kissed Quinn's cheek, and laid her head on her shoulder, "So I vote for finding Beth and writing your book. You can dedicate it to San, Rach, and I and win the Nobel Prize, and turn it into a Hollywood movie!"

Santana looked at her two favorite blondes, winked at Quinn, and got to her feet, "I need you both in my arms, and in my bed," she husked lowly.

Brittany stood up, and took Quinn by the hand, leading her into the bedroom.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued…. I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a review. Lots more to come, a bit more joy before drama! **_


	10. Step 10: Be Consistent When Life Is Hard

_A__/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters. _

_Will have nonconsensual spanking of a minor, child neglect and abuse, alcohol and drug use, F/F/F love scenes, and other mature subject matter._

_A little angst warning for mentions of serious illness and drug addiction._

_**Chapter 10**_ _**Be consistent when life gets hard**_

It was the last day of school before Winter Break, and it was so cold outside that recess was held in the gymnasium. Rachel was with her best friend Kurt Hummel. The little spitfire was friends with everyone but Kurt was her person. The little boy and his family had moved to New York in October, and the two had become friends immediately. They both loved musicals, singing, acting, but most importantly; Broadway. They both swore an _almost_ blood oath except Rachel and Kurt were too freaked out about blood to actually prick their fingers, that they would one day be on stage together. Besides neither one was allowed to play with anything sharp, so they just pretended.

The two little divas sat on the risers talking. The little brunette pulled out bags of gummy bears out of a bag. Rachel delicately selected a green one and popped it into her mouth, "Mama B put all the orange and yellow in one bag for you, and red and green in another for me," she said sweetly as she handed him his own bag.

"How did she know they were my favorites?" He just as delicately placed a yellow one in his own mouth.

Rachel crossed her legs and swung them back and forth, "Cause I told her, silly," she giggled, "Mama B loves the yellow ones too, just like you. Mama S loves the red ones like me, and Mommy says they are gross."

Kurt shook his head in wonder. How could anyone think gummy bears were gross.

"What are you going to do on vacation? We are going to Florida to see my Grandma, she's been so sad since my Grandpa died. She says I make her smile when I sing her songs over Skype. Then we are all going to go to Disney World."

"I don't think we are going anywhere. We are just having my birthday party, and then Christmas. Your Grandma is going to be so happy to see you sing and dance for her in person. I'm sorry that your Grandpa died, Kurt."

They sat there munching gummy bears and watching a particularly vicious game of dodge ball. Rachel started humming "Tomorrow" and Kurt started to sing along softly. Both of their heads turned sideways as they watched a boy get hit in the head, "Oh I hate sports. I just can't understand why anyone would want to get all sweaty and smelly, do you?"

Rachel shuddered just thinking about playing sports, then she perked up, "I don't think I would mind getting sweaty if it was under stage lights, but not for sports. That would just be so yucky."

Kurt nodded his agreement, and continued to eat gummy bears, "My mom said I could come to your birthday party. We're not leaving until the day after your party."

Rachel squealed with excitement, clapping and bouncing up and down in her seat, "I'm so glad you can come. Now you can help me plan all the music for the party. Mommy is making cupcakes, and Mama B said we can have a dance contest, and Mama S is making stuff out of balloons; butterfly wings for the girls and swords for the boys. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I want wings!" Kurt said quickly.

"I know," Rachel said distractedly as she searched for another red gummy bear, "Oh don't forget to take a picture with all the Disney princesses."

"I'll make sure Mommy gets a good picture of Belle. I know she's your favorite," Kurt said as Rachel smiled and reached over and held his hand. He loved that Rachel Corcoran was his best friend. She was just like him, and she understood him. He just knew they would be friends forever.

Rachel surprised him, "do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Huh?" His head whipped around quickly.

"Well Karina said she has a boyfriend, and she said if I didn't have a boyfriend then I was a loser," she frowned thinking of that stuck-up Karina Moore, "and you're the only boy I like."

"Karina Moore is a big poop head. She's stupid. You didn't invite her to your party, did you?" He looked worried. Karina and her bossy friends always called him names.

She shrugged guiltily, "My Mommy said I had to invite everyone. She said it was mean to not invite certain people, and it might hurt someone's feelings. I didn't want to invite her, but I had to. Maybe she won't come," she looked at her best friend, "even if she does come, I promise I won't let her pick on you."

"It's ok, my Mommy would have made me do the same thing," he put his arm around her in a show of solidarity, "I'll be your boyfriend, that way neither of us are losers."

Rachel smiled and leaned over and kissed the little boy's cheek, and giggled when he blushed, "Thank you, Kurt."

The bell rang ending recess, and they gathered their belongings and walked hand in hand to their class.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn hung up the phone with a frown on her face. She quickly sent a text to both Santana and Brittany asking if either of them were available to pick Rachel up after school. The phone rang almost immediately, "Hey, sweetheart," Quinn answered when she saw it was Brittany.

"Hey, honey. I can pick up Rachie but I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"I got a call from the private detective we hired to find Beth. She wants to meet me. She said she had some information."

"That's great, sweetie, but I don't want you to go alone to hear about Beth and I know San wouldn't want you to go alone either."

"I don't think it's a big deal, honey. I can't imagine she found out anything already."

Brittany frowned, "I especially don't want you to be alone if it's not good news."

"You are so sweet to worry, but I promise I'll call if I get upset," she smiled and shook her head indulgently, "I'm just worried about Rachel, and if this is a problem I'll call and reschedule."

"Not a problem at all, we were cutting out early today anyway for our little holiday break. I'll leave here and get to the school in time to get Rachie," Britt confirmed.

"Would you mind bringing Kurt home with you for an hour or two? Kathryn Hummel called and she has a doctor's appointment, and Burt can't get Kurt in time. He's fixing a transmission, and evidently that takes a lot of time," she laughed at Britt's squeal of excitement.

"Kurtie! I love Kurtie! We can go home and watch the Annie movie, and do all the dances together. I'm so glad you texted me, baby."

"It sounds like fun, angel. I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

Brittany shrugged as if her girlfriend could see her, "Oh we'll probably be still singing and dancing when you get home."

"I imagine you will be…"

Brittany laughed, "We should order pizza tonight, and make it a party."

Quinn chuckled her deep throaty laugh, "My life has been one big party since the day I met you, baby."

"Same here, Q-T."

"Oh my god, you haven't called me that since middle school," she groaned, "you are so corny. And that's just one of the many things I love about you." Her phone trilled letting her know a text was coming in, "I think San just texted me back."

"Ok, don't worry about Rachie. Call me and let me know what the detective says, ok? If you don't I'll just worry."

Quinn smiled at the phone, God she loved these women, "I will, I promise."

"Love you, Q."

"Love you too, B. Make sure you kiss Rach for me."

Quinn hung up, and quickly dialed Santana's phone.

"Hey, babe," the Latina answered, "did you get my text?"

"I did, I wanted to let you know that B is getting out early and can pick up Rach," the blonde explained quickly. She knew that Santana was always busy during the day.

"You sure, I can leave if you need me too!" Santana said sincerely but Quinn could tell she was distracted.

"Oh thanks, San but honestly B and I have it covered. Kurt is coming home with Rach and they are having a dance party I think."

Santana barked out a laugh, "Jesus, really sorry I'm going to miss that. If I have to watch Annie once more time I'm going to poke my own eyeballs out with a stick."

Quinn growled lowly, "Thanks for the visual, but don't you dare say anything like that to Rachel or Kurt. They love musicals, and they love you."

"No Rachel loves me, and Kurt is terrified of me. That boy would piss in his fancy pants if I so much as looked at him, and you know it," Santana snorted.

"God you're so mean. Sometimes I wonder why I love you!" Quinn said faux sternly.

"You love me because you know that when I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad I'm better," she cracked, "and Quinn Fabray loves her some bad girls, and we all know it."

"That must be it," the blonde joked.

"Where are you going to be?" Santana questioned, "Instead of picking up pequeña I mean?"

"The PI we hired to find Beth called. She wants to meet with me, and I said I would if I could get your or B to grab Rachel after school," Quinn explained.

"What's the address? I'll meet you there. I don't want you finding out anything about Beth without me or B being there to support you," Santana answered firmly.

"I'll be fine, babe. I don't want you to leave work in the middle of the day. I know you're busy, and have important things to do."

"Nothing that is more important than being with you when you find out about your daughter," Santana was being completely serious.

"San…."

"No babe, I'm not letting you go alone. Now, text me the address and what time to meet you and I'll be there," she said sweetly, "You can hold my hand, cause I'm kinda nervous to hear what she has to say about Beth."

"Don't tease me about this, San," Quinn's voice became cold and distant.

"Oh, mi corazon. I'm not teasing you, I swear," Santana whispered lovingly, "I would never tease you about something as important as finding out about Beth."

"I know that, I'm sorry, babe," Quinn let out a quiet subdued sob, "I've just been trying to keep my expectations under control, you know. I'm afraid to be hopeful," she admitted sorrowfully, "and I'm afraid not to be."

"Querida? Why haven't you said something to us? You know that B and I would listen, we love you, and we just want to help."

"I don't think finding Beth has even been a reality until I got that phone call an hour ago. It feels like all these emotions are battering me against the rocks. I'm just getting pushed and pulled in all these different directions," Quinn whispered.

"Which is exactly why I will be at that meeting with you. B and I got your back, baby. You just hang on tight to us; we won't let you drift away. Lo juro por Dios, mi amor."

"I know that, and I trust you both so much. I guess I didn't even know I was afraid about finding out, and then all of a sudden that's all I am."

"Quinn, just text me the time and address. We will handle this together, all of us. Promise me, you won't do this, no, promise me you won't even try to do this alone."

"I promise, San. I won't do this alone. I don't want to do this alone."

"Good girl. I'll see you later, te amo, mi amor."

"I love you too, Santana."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was standing outside the school with the rest of the parents. She was hearing the music from her show in her head, and thinking of different dance steps to try out. It was freezing outside, but she was oblivious to the world around her when music and dance was involved.

The bell rang, and Rachel walked up to Brittany who was dancing on the sidewalk. Kurt leaned over and whispered to Rachel, "What is she doing?"

Rachel whispered back, "She's dancing, she does it all the time," she finished nonchalantly.

"Oh," Kurt thought about his own Mommy dancing on the sidewalk, and almost started laughing. She was fun but no one was as much fun as Rachel's Mama B.

"Hi, Mama," Rachel asked as she walked up to Brittany, and hugged her, "Where's Mommy?" she asked looking around.

"Hey, sweetie! Mommy had a meeting so I came to get you today. Why, aren't you happy to see me," she stuck her bottom lip out adorably and pouted, "don't you love me anymore?" she fake cried.

Rachel giggled, "You're so silly Mama, of course I love you. I just wondered where Mommy was. She always picks me up."

"Yes she does, so this is a special treat for me to be able to pick you and Kurtie up. Want to go home and watch Annie or should we put on our own production to show Mommy and Mama when they get home?"

"Kurt is coming home with us?"

"Yes, sweetie, his mom has an appointment so she's coming to get him later tonight. He gets to stay for dinner and everything. Maybe we can show our play to Kurt's mom as well?"

"We should probably just watch Annie. I don't think Mommy or Mama would be interested in watching our play," Rachel turned and walked towards home. She didn't like when things were different then normal.

Brittany frowned deeply. She looked at Kurt who looked confused at the change in Rachel's mood as well. Rachel never passed up an opportunity to perform for people. Brittany took his hand, and they followed after the little diva.

Rachel was quiet all through the movie, and didn't even sing along to the lyrics like she always did. When Kurt excused himself to use the bathroom, Brittany came over and sat next to her little girl, "Hey, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" she leaned over and put her cool palm on Rachel's forehead.

The girl made an irritated sound and shooed her hand away, "I'm fine, Mama."

The blonde looked hurt, "You're not acting fine. Did you have a fight with Kurt?"

"No, Kurt and I only fight about musicals and stuff," she muttered, "Oh guess what? Kurt can come to my birthday party."

"Well that's wonderful news, baby girl. I know you really wanted him to come," Brittany sat back on the couch and bit her lip. She was really good at reading signals and she knew something was bothering Rachel, "Honey you know you can tell me anything right?"

Rachel was still staring at the paused movie screen, and she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I know I can," she looked at her Mama B, "What time is Mommy coming home?"

Brittany looked at the clock on the wall, "She should be home anytime now. What kind of pizza does Kurtie like?"

"Just cheese, like me," Rachel answered as her Mama got up to phone in the order. The pizza came, and Brittany was placing plates, silverware, and cups around the kitchen table, "Rachel, Kurt," she called, "come sit down now, it's time to eat."

The two bounced into the kitchen and sat at the table. Brittany looked at them both, "What do you guys want to drink? We have apple juice, milk, iced tea, or water?"

Kurt politely asked for apple juice, but Rachel said she wanted soda.

"Not one of the options, sweetie," Brittany replied, "would you like apple juice like Kurt?"

Rachel crossed her arms tightly, "No, I want soda!" she exclaimed rudely.

Brittany very patiently closed the refrigerator door and sighed, "Rachel may I see you in the living room, please?"

The little diva looked nervous, "No thank you, Mama. I'm fine here with Kurt. I'll just have apple juice please."

The blonde crossed her arms, "Now, Rachel," and she walked into the living room fully expecting Rachel to follow her.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged glances; he gave her a pitying look. He had been in the same predicament himself because of his own sassy mouth.

Rachel gulped and followed her Mama B into the living room. She knew she was in trouble or else her Mama would have just talked to her in front of Kurt. On the other hand, she knew she could push Mama B further than her other moms.

She was just upset that her Mommy Quinn hadn't come pick her up like she always did. Now it was getting late, and she hadn't called and Rachel wasn't happy at all. That's what happened with her real mother, Shelby. She just stopped caring about Rachel and left, and no matter how many times her new moms said it wasn't her fault, she had never really believed them.

Brittany was sitting on the couch waiting for Rachel. The little girl went and stood in front of her Mama, looking at the floor. Brittany leaned forward, and gently grabbed Rachel's arms, "Can you look at me please, Rachel?"

Reluctantly, Rachel looked up into the calm, crystal blue eyes of her Mama.

"Now, you know that soda is not allowed except for very special occasions, and talking back is definitely not allowed. So what's going on tonight, because I'm not impressed with your behavior today?" she finished sternly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly, "I'll be a good girl, Mama."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her naughty daughter, "I hope so, Rachel, because if I have to scold you again for being rude you are going to stand in the corner whether Kurt is still here or not. Do you understand me?"

Rachel was embarrassed; she hadn't had to stand in the corner in a long time, never in front of a friend. She squirmed at the look of impatience on her mother's face.

"Rachel Barbra? I'm waiting."

"Yes, I understand," she all but whispered.

"Good! Let's go eat, I'm starving," Brittany bounced up off the couch.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dinner was over and there was still no word from Quinn or Santana. Brittany wasn't really worried, but she could tell Rachel was. She sent off a quick text to both her girlfriends asking when they would be home, explaining that Rachel was concerned.

Santana answered that the meeting was taking longer than they thought, but they would call as soon as they were able. She sent her love, and promised to explain everything later.

Brittany was finishing up the dinner cleanup when a knock came at the front door. Brittany was drying her hands on a dish towel, as she answered the door to Kathryn Hummel.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry it took me so long," the older woman seemed agitated as she walked into the house passed the blonde holding the door open for her.

"It's not a problem at all, Kathryn. Kurt and Rachel have watched Annie twice, eaten dinner, and are watching SpongeBob as we speak," both women chuckled knowingly, "would you like a cup of tea? You look tired."

"I better not. I've already taken enough of your time," Kurt's mom replied shakily.

Brittany gently took her hand, and pulled her into the kitchen. She sat her down at a chair, and pulled a chair next to her. Taking both hands into her own warm ones, she looked deeply into Kathryn's distressed green eyes, "What is it? What's wrong, Kathryn?" She asked with loving compassion.

It was enough to completely unnerve the older brunette, and she put her head down and started to cry. It was heartbreaking, and Brittany pulled her into a gentle embrace. She just let the tears come, as she held her in her arms. Brittany was never uncomfortable with emotions, like her girlfriends were. She understood sometimes you just have to cry before you can feel better.

"I don't want Kurt to see me like this," she shuddered emotionally.

Brittany rubbed her back reassuringly, "They are both still at Bikini Bottom with SpongeBob. I doubt either one even saw you come in, or they'd both be all over you."

Kathryn chuckled and gave the blonde a watery smile, "Thanks, Brittany. I'm sorry about my breakdown. I just…" she took a deep breath and looked into the searching cerulean eyes, "I got some bad news at the doctor's office. Last week I found a lump in my breast, it was pretty big. The doctor found more under my armpit today. She took me right over to the hospital and performed a needle biopsy, but she said it's almost certainly cancer. I didn't even tell Burt yet. I was so sure it was just a cyst or something. Today was just supposed to be a checkup, it was only supposed to be a simple exam," she was emotional and in shock. Brittany just let her speak.

"I'm so sorry you went through that alone. That must have been so hard and scary, I can't even imagine that. Do you want to leave Kurt here with us for the night? You can go talk to Burt, and have some privacy."

"Thanks Brittany, but I want my baby with me. All I keep thinking since I found out is that I'm not going to live to see my boy grow up," with that Kathryn broke down again, and Brittany felt tears prick her eyes. The thought of not being around to watch your own child grow up was terrifying, "What's he going to do without me? What's Burt going to do? The man can fix a transmission blindfolded but he can't boil water without screwing it up," she laughed ruefully.

"Hey, listen sweetie, don't worry until you have to, and if it turns out to be something bad, you won't be alone. You'll have Burt, Kurt, me, San, Quinn, and Rachel and we all love you very much. So let's start thinking positively, and not get all bogged down in negative thinking, ok?"

"Thank you, I guess I am getting ahead of myself here," Kathryn hugged the optimistic blonde, "Can you give me a minute to pull myself together, and then Kurt and I can get out of your hair?"

"Of course, Kathryn. I'll go get him ready. Take as much time as you need," she patted her friend on the back as she left the kitchen.

Brittany sat on the couch holding Rachel after the Hummels left. She couldn't imagine what Kathryn was facing. She kissed Rachel on the top of her head, and hugged her tight, "Come on, sweetie. It's time for your bath, and then I'll read you a bedtime story," she stood up and held out her hand for Rachel to talk.

"No, I want Mommy to give me a bath, and Mama S to read me my story," she said adamantly.

"Rachel, it's been a long day and I'm tired," Brittany sighed, "I am not in the mood to argue with you. Now, your Moms' have something really important to take care of or they would be home by now."

"No!" Rachel pushed.

Brittany sighed tiredly, "I'm going to count to three, Rachel."

Rachel knew counting was bad, it never ended well for her. But her Mama B had never counted with her before, so she wasn't too alarmed.

"One..." Brittany began firmly.

Rachel leaned back against the couch, and crossed her arms firmly.

"Two...I'm not joking around, little girl," the blonde said sternly.

Rachel just huffed loudly.

"Three," Brittany finished sadly, "Fine Rachel, you're choice."

Brittany picked the little girl up and walked her to the corner, but Rachel twisted and squirmed and tried to get away, "I don't want to stand in the corner. The corner is for babies."

"It's also for little girls who don't listen to their Mommy's," Brittany said calmly but Rachel kept fighting her, "If you don't settle down and stand in the corner like a big girl, I'm going to spank your bottom. I don't know why you are acting like this tonight, but I've had enough of this naughty behavior."

She shook her head when Rachel squirmed out of her hands, and slid down to the ground refusing to cooperate. Brittany lifted her up gently, turned her to the side, and reluctantly delivered a sharp, stinging swat to her backside. To say Rachel was stunned into immediate compliance was an understatement, her Mama B had never swatted her or really ever raised her voice with her. Rachel put her nose in the living room corner, and burst into heartbreaking sobs.

The little diva couldn't understand what the problem was. She just wanted her other mothers' home too, and she wanted her routine to go like it always did. She didn't like change, it made her nervous. It reminded her of when Shelby left. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why was Mama B being so mean today? Didn't she love her anymore?

Meanwhile Brittany's heart was breaking from the wrenching sobs coming from her baby girl. Once she saw that Rachel wasn't acting, as she was so good at doing, Brittany tried to understand what had set Rachel off today. She was usually so well-behaved, certainly never openly defiant. She really hoped it wasn't a new seven year old thing. She knew her heart couldn't take much more of the pain that came with making your own child cry.

"You have fifteen minutes in the corner, Rachel. It would have only been five if you wouldn't have thrown a tantrum. You are almost seven years old, I am very disappointed in your behavior today."

That brought on a fresh torrent of tears, and Brittany tried to harden her heart to what was clearly an overreaction on Rachel's part.

With only five minutes left, the front door opened, and Quinn and Santana entered the room. They noticed Rachel immediately, and were both surprised.

Rachel made a move to leave the corner, but Brittany noticed first, "You have five more minutes, young lady. Don't you dare leave that corner until I tell you that you can."

Quinn caught Santana's eye and raised her eyebrow questioningly. It was very unlike Brittany to be so stern with Rachel. She was usually so easy going, and she and Rachel usually had so much fun together.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and her girlfriends followed.

"What's going on, B?"

Brittany blew out a loud aggravated breath, "I think aliens took our Rachie. That child in there has been a holy terror today," she pointed towards the living room, "she's been asking for both of you all day. She acted like she was never going to see you guys again or something."

"That's why she is in the corner?" Quinn asked softly.

"No, I told her to go get ready for her bath, and she told me no. Just flat out no. I even counted to three. That _always_ works for you guys," Brittany whined causing her girlfriends to bite their lips to keep from grinning, "Then she threw a total temper tantrum, went completely boneless, and threw herself on the floor. I wound up having to swat her little butt, and I felt terrible when she started to cry. It was awful. I'm a terrible mother."

"Hey," Santana hugged her tall girlfriend, "You most certainly are not a terrible mother, you are wonderful. Rachel knows the rules. She was just testing you. Now she knows that you will follow through, she won't defy you again. You did the right thing, babe. Don't feel bad. The only thing you hurt was her pride. She's probably overtired."

"Well, I don't like when she tests me, it makes me feel bad when I have to punish her."

Quinn joined the hug, "I know, sweetheart, we all hate to punish her, but she can be a little bratty sometimes, and we can't let her get away with that. It will be fine. Besides, she has a birthday party in two days that I know she is all excited about. A little reminder about birthday presents, and she'll be good as gold. She'll be fine after a goodnight's sleep, you'll see."

"I better get her out of the corner before she gets herself into more hot water tonight. She doesn't know how to stand still very well," Brittany kissed them both and walked into the living room.

"Rachel you can come out of the corner now," she sat on the couch, "What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry, Mama," Rachel said sorrowfully and walked over to her Mama.

Brittany pulled her little girl into a big hug, "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so much, I don't like punishing you. Come on, it's time for your bath now."

Santana came into the room, "Come on, pequeña. I'll give you your bath and read to you. Then Mommy and Mama will come in to kiss you goodnight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel went to bed immediately after her bath, and fell asleep quickly. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat on the couch and Brittany told them about Kathryn Hummel's visit. The other two women were stunned into silence.

"Jesus, that's awful news," Santana spoke first, "I hope it's not cancer."

"She's so young," Quinn had tears in her eyes, "She's only a few years older than we are. Poor Burt, and Kurt; that poor baby is too young to understand what's going on."

Brittany sniffled and wiped her eyes, "So what happened at the private investigator's office?"

"First off, Dickless Tracey kept us waiting for 45 minutes, can you believe it? I mean we pay her, we're her bosses basically, and she kept us waiting that long," Santana ranted angrily.

Quinn rubbed her arm lovingly, "You're just being protective because you know I was so nervous."

Brittany snorted out a laugh, "Dickless Tracey, that's a good one, San."

"I know, right?" she smirked at her girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage her, B. She's bad enough without encouragement."

They continued to talk about their day. Rachel had been asleep for about an hour, but woke up after having a weird dream that scared her. She heard the soft murmur of her moms' talking in the living room, so she quietly made her way out to tell them she had a bad dream and get some cuddles.

She was in the hallway when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"I can't believe you're finally going to meet your daughter, Quinn. I am so happy for you. Beth wants to meet you too?"

Rachel backed up against the wall so she could stay out of sight. She was Mommy's daughter, her only daughter. Who was this Beth person? How dare she try to steal her Mommy?

Quinn's voice quivered with emotion, a fact Rachel didn't miss, "Well Beth's adopted parents put a note in the adoption folder that they were open to contact from Beth's biological parents'. We have to follow the correct procedures; first we have to send a letter requesting to meet them. Then a meeting is arranged, and we talk. Then I get to meet Beth, and they indicated they were open to me staying in touch with Beth if she was open to that."

Santana was smiling from ear to ear, "We told the PI to go ahead and initiate contact. Quinn's going to write them a letter, and get the ball rolling."

Brittany was bouncing up and down, "Oh my God, Quinn that is so exciting. Is it going to take long to get to see Beth?"

"I don't think so. Vivian, the PI said it could all take less than a month to arrange everything. I mean it might take longer since this is the holiday season, but not much," Quinn finished longingly.

"Which means by this time next month, Quinn could have her own daughter in her arms again," Santana smiled proudly.

Brittany squealed, "Tell me everything; where do they live? Was there a picture of her? This is so exciting."

Rachel quietly made her way back to her room, and shut the door quietly. She crawled back into her bed, and tried to make sense of what she just heard. Mommy wasn't allowed to have any other daughter but her. What if this Beth was prettier than her or better behaved? What if Mommy only wanted one little girl?

Then she started to wonder why this Beth didn't live with them already. Had Mommy left her little girl like Shelby left her? It was all too much to think about.

She grabbed her stuffed monkey, laid down, and cried herself back to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Downstairs, in the cold, staring up at window of their apartment was the same homeless person Quinn had bumped into at the bodega earlier in the year when school had started.

Shelby Corcoran had been following the little family for months. She watched Rachel from afar at recess, and had followed them home and found out where they lived. Every night she stared longingly up at the window of the apartment, and imagined herself there with Rachel; warm, fed, clean, and dry.

Greg was so high all the time he never even missed her when she was gone, and Shelby had been turning tricks just to get enough money for drugs. The rest of her time was spent watching her baby. She watched her at recess, and she watched her walking home. She was always careful not to let one of the three women see her.

Rachel seemed healthy and happy, and Shelby longed to hold her. She wasn't sure what the date was today, but she knew her daughter's birthday was in a few days. Maybe she could steal something, and leave it on her doorstep. She just didn't want anyone, especially Santana, to know she was spying on them and following Rachel around.

If only she could get Rachel back, then she could get her life back. Her life was good when she had Rachel. She had an apartment and food. Everything was fine until those three came into her life, then it all went to shit.

Shelby stared up at the apartment until it got too cold to stay any longer. She slowly shuffled off to find a warm body, and enough money to get high so she could get some sleep tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please take a moment and let me know. **_

_**Rachel is not going to take all this lying down. Birthday party next chapter as well.**_

_**I know at least one person guessed the homeless person was Shelby, anyone else figure it out?**_


	11. Step 11: Make the Hard Decisions

A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters.

_**I'm posting an angst warning for this chapter. Poor Rachel is going to go through a bit of an emotional rollercoaster for the next few chapters until the story arc of her at 6-7 years old plays out. Will also have nonconsensual spanking of a minor in this chapter**_

My plans for this story take Rachel into adulthood, so I have a few spaced out time jumps when major events occur in her life. I hope you stay with the story and continue to like it. Just keep the faith!

**Chapter 11 Make the hard decisions!**

Quinn had gotten up with Santana and Brittany at the crack of dawn like she usually did. Even though she wasn't working outside the home anymore, she wanted to spend as much time with them as she was able. They were all tired at the end of the day, and evenings were usually focused on Rachel; homework, dinner, bath, story, and bedtime. Then added to normal child-rearing activities was Rachel's singing, dancing, and overall irrepressible manner that left them all absolutely worn out at the end of each day. It didn't leave much adult conversation time between the women.

She made them coffee and a light breakfast while her girlfriends showered for work, and the three sat at the table talking about their upcoming day. It was something that had become habit since moving in together. It was a way of keeping in touch when their lives had gotten so busy and diverse. It was extremely helpful now that they were the mothers' of a young child.

Today's early morning discussion was about Rachel's newly acquired bratty behavior. The child had been lashing out at everyone since she got out of school for Winter Break, and all three of her moms' were concerned as well as confused.

Brittany had her sock clad feet crossed on the kitchen chair, "I'm going to try to talk to her tonight during her nightly bath. She's usually relaxed then, and looks forward to bath time, maybe she'll open up to me," she took a huge bite of her toast and crunched merrily, "something has to be going on, this just isn't like her!"

Quinn and Santana both nodded, "Do you think she overheard us talking about Kurt's mom being sick? Maybe she's scared and angry that we are going to get sick or go away or something."

"I don't know how she could have heard about Kathryn," Brittany said solemnly, "We've only ever discussed it that one time when Rachel was in bed asleep, and she hasn't seen Kurt since school let out," her blue eyes swept towards Quinn, "maybe it's because you are with her all day long, but it seems like she misbehaves more with you than me or San," the tall blonde said in a tone that was both apologetic and sad.

Santana was especially unhappy with Rachel's rudeness towards Quinn, "Brittany's right, Quinn. I really don't like the way she talks to you, or treats you and it's completely unacceptable. I know you love her and you're trying to be understanding and patient with her, babe, but she needs consistency and discipline. You need to make sure she understands the rules and what's going to happen if she keeps lashing out at you. She is seven years old tomorrow, she's not a baby anymore," she took a thoughtful sip of her steaming hot coffee; "She would never get away with behaving like this at school, and I'm sure she wouldn't even attempt to talk to me like that. I'm sorry, but I think you need to be stricter with her Quinn; it's you she's disrespecting all day long."

"I have been strict with her, San," Quinn sat her coffee down harder than she intended and the dark liquid sloshed all over the coaster, "she spent nearly all day yesterday in her room or in time-out for her sassiness and disrespect. I've tried to get her to talk to me, to tell me if she is upset or scared but it's like she's angry at the whole world, and I have no idea why," Quinn sighed sadly. She didn't like spending all her time getting angry with or punishing her little peanut. It was Winter Break, and it was Rachel's birthday week, they should be having lots of fun this week not in constant battle with each other.

"Then maybe it's time to try a different form of punishment," Santana's dark eyes looked at wide understanding hazel and blue eyes, "If time-outs and groundings aren't working with Rachel, then maybe a spanking is in order."

Brittany looked thoughtful, "I threatened her with a spanking yesterday. She was being so defiant. I only had to swat her though. I don't think I could have delivered a spanking yesterday."

Quinn hissed mutinously, "She was an abused child, how can either of you even think spanking is appropriate under ANY circumstance."

"I've swatted her before as well, Quinn, and I've threatened her with a spanking when her behavior was getting out of hand. She is old enough and smart enough to know the difference between a spanking and abuse," Santana felt her anger flare, but she understood where Quinn was coming from. She knew that Rachel's abuse had triggered memories of Quinn's childhood abuse and she was very protective of the tiny diva.

The Latina took a deep breath and pushed down her frustration, "I think it's appropriate because I'm talking about a spanking, not a beating. We all agree that what Shelby and that dick Greg did to her was abuse. I would never condone beating a child or abusing them in any way. I love that child as much as if I had given birth to her, but Quinn, she is not listening to warnings, she is not responding to being in time-out or being sent to her room, and her behavior is escalating. I think we've spoiled her for the last two years, and she just doesn't take our lectures or time-outs seriously anymore," the older brunette said calmly and rationally.

The last thing she wanted to do was fight with her girlfriend, but she thought Quinn was not capable of remaining objective regarding Rachel, "I think a few hard spanks on her little bare bottom would get her attention, and let her know we are serious about her behavior being inappropriate."

The room was uncomfortably quiet as all three women kept their thoughts to themselves. Finally Quinn turned to Brittany, "You've been quiet, B. What's your opinion on this?"

Brittany set her toast down on her plate, and wiped her hands on her napkin, "I think Santana is right, but I'd like to explain why," she said quickly when she saw storm clouds gather on Quinn's lovely face.

Hazel eyes turned dark green, which was always a sign their girlfriend was angry, and she folded her arms over her chest indignantly. She leaned back and glared at Santana, then turned and looked at Brittany, her glare softening, "Go ahead and explain what you feel. I asked for your opinion, so I really want to know what you think," her angry, closed off body language belied her soft words, but her girlfriends could see that Quinn was trying to remain open minded.

"Rachy is a live wire, high energy, and she's very impulsive. We can lecture her and make her stand in time-out until we are blue in the face, but it really doesn't have much effect on her overall behavior because she doesn't stop and think about consequences. She just acts! I was exactly the same way with my parents. I would know I wasn't supposed to leave their sides in the park, but the butterflies were flitting around or the mama duck was waddling past with her cute fuzzy babies and I would forget everything and follow right along. It only took one or two spankings before I stopped to think that maybe it wasn't such a great idea to run after that butterfly," Brittany stopped for a sip of coffee, and held up her hand to indicate to Quinn she wasn't finished speaking, "I always knew my parents loved me, even though they spanked me and it hurt and I cried, it helped me. They always explained their rules, what would happen if I broke them, and they always carried out the punishment they promised. It wasn't confusing to me. I knew what would happen to me for each behavior. Shelby and Greg totally confused Rachel since what she didn't get hit for one day, she would get hit the next day. It wasn't punishment or discipline; it was abuse, just like San said. They hit her, smacked her, used the belt or hairbrush on her whenever they were angry or hungover not when Rachel did something wrong. So I think we totally explain all our rules to Rachel, and what happens if she breaks them. Spanking would only be for really serious stuff like lying, stealing, hitting, running away from us, stuff like that," Brittany leaned over and took Quinn's hand, "I know you didn't have a loving experience with your parents, but that doesn't mean that you are going to abuse Rachel. You are a great mommy, Quinn and she loves and trusts you. That is not going to change if you spank her when she needs it. We are not going to abuse her; we are going to give her rules, boundaries, and structure. It will be good for Rachel. I know it was good for me."

Santana had tears in her dark eyes when Brittany finished talking. She could see little B being so innocent, trusting, and energetic, she hated thinking of her crying. She could also see her loving girlfriend as a child going off with a bad stranger to get some candy or look at a fictional litter of kittens. Brittany's parents had done a wonderful job with setting limits but not destroying their daughter's childlike joy and innocence. It was her goal to do as well with Rachel, and any other children they might decide on down the road. She also reached over and took Quinn's hand, "I came from the exact opposite experience as you and B. My parents were never around to discipline me, and the people that were paid by my parents to watch me were not going to set rules or limits for me. I had nannies to take me to the park, or walk me to school but they never cared about me. I was a paycheck, that's all. My mother and father were busy, important people and I learned early in life not to bother them. I had no consistency, no discipline, and no loving guidance. I spent a lot of time being angry and confused about that growing up, as you both know," she smiled at the two blondes who had saved her from herself and her rages, "We don't want the extreme of abuse like Shelby did to Rachel and Russell did to you, and we don't want the opposite extreme of being too busy to hands on parent our kid or kids," she said shyly, "like B said, spanking would only be for the more serious offenses, but we need to have this conversation, and see if it changes her attitude a little."

Brittany looked at Quinn, "Honey, I know you hate this, so do I and so does San, but she is testing our limits and our commitment to her. We aren't doing her any favors by not reining in her behavior. She is out of control right now, and Rachel needs to understand that we may punish her for being naughty, but we will always love her and be here for her when she needs us to be; good or bad."

Quinn sighed sadly and wanted to protest further, but she could see the points both Santana and Brittany were trying to make. She shook her head affirmatively, "well, I don't see anything wrong with letting Rachel know that's an option, and maybe she'll open up if something is bothering her. I just remember how scared she was that we were going to whip her in the beginning….." her eyes glazed over remembering the tiny girl in the cubby under the stairwell.

"Whipping was abuse, Quinn. We are going to explain to Rachel the difference between discipline and abuse, and we are always going to be firm but fair with her. We want to temper her behavior not bruise her ego or break her spirit. I'm rather fond of our little firecracker," Santana said gently, "I want to change her behavior, not her personality!" She looked at her watch, "Oh I am going to be late again if I don't hurry," she stood up quickly and started to put her dishes in the sink.

"Leave those, babe, I'll take care of them," Quinn interjected, accepting a grateful kiss from the brunette, smiling as she grabbed her bag, keys, and packed lunch and ran for the door. "Don't forget the birthday supplies on your list!" Quinn yelled after her, smiling when she heard the muffled, "I got it!" that came right before the front door closed.

Brittany waited until Quinn sat back down to reach over and entwine her fingers with her girlfriend's, "How's your book coming? I am so proud of you for writing this book. I think it's going to be wonderful."

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's going good, I'm doing a lot of research right now on teenage pregnancies, adoptions, fostering and all that. I'm writing my memories of being pregnant at such a young age, and my emotions during the pregnancy, delivery, and her adoption. I will probably get a good two hours of writing in before Rach gets up and wants breakfast. I'm lucky and so blessed that you and San are ok with me being home with Rachel and writing this book. If I haven't said so lately, thank you, I appreciate it very much!" she leaned over and kissed Brittany's full soft lips.

"Hmmmm, you are very welcome, especially if it gets me kisses like that," both women laughed, "I am teaching all those sweet ladies at the Senior Citizen's Center how to dance today. Then I am going to go shopping for all the goodies for Rachel's birthday party, and I should be home in time for dinner. Call me if you need me to pick anything up you forgot to put on the list," she got up, kissed Quinn, "have a good day with Rachy, I love you Quinnie!"

"Good luck with your oldsters, baby! Break a hip."

Britt smacked her softly on her backside, "Oh Quinn Fabray you are so bad…" They both laughed as Brittany left for the part-time job she took while her play was on break.

Quinn cleaned up the kitchen quickly, anxious to work on her book before Rachel got up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It wasn't even noon and Quinn was at her wit's end with one Rachel Barbra Corcoran. The child had been a holy terror since the moment she got out of bed this morning. She argued with Quinn, she disobeyed her no matter what Quinn asked her to do, and hadn't stopped whining all day. The blonde had been patient, loving, and understanding for the first two hours then she spent the next hour counting to ten over and over so she wouldn't lose her temper. Rachel had stood in the corner no less than three times and been sent to her room at least twice, and Quinn had finally threatened a spanking, and it was still early in the day. Quinn thought she might be able to distract the girl from her seriously awful behavior by asking Rachel to help her bake cupcakes for her own birthday party.

Quinn walked down the hallway, and slowly opened Rachel's bedroom door. She was hoping that the girl had succumbed to her boredom and had fallen asleep. Instead, Quinn found the tiny girl lying on her bed, flat on her back with her arms crossed across her chest, staring angrily at the ceiling. Her foot was bouncing up and down, and Quinn could tell she was still upset about having been sent to her room. She sighed and went and sat down on the bed next to Rachel, "Hey, peanut," Quinn said softly, gently rubbing her hand on the girl's leg.

"Hi," Rachel said reluctantly, not wanting to have a conversation. She was still very angry about being sent to her bedroom for not wanting to turn off the television. It was in the middle of Dora, who turns off the television in the middle of a show?

"Sweetie, I want to talk to you," Quinn started, "so can you please sit up and look at me?" She was really hoping that Rachel would actually obey her without an argument, she was sick of arguing with someone who could barely read or write yet. She at least needed an adult conversation very soon that didn't involve the words, 'why not?' or 'no' or she was going to lose her mind. She was pleasantly surprised when Rachel begrudgingly sat up and scooted her back up against her headboard, she still had her arms crossed but it was a start.

"Thank you, sweetie," Quinn said gratefully, "Rachel won't you please tell me what's bothering you? You just haven't been acting like yourself lately. You seem so upset and angry, and my peanut is usually so happy. Please talk to me, baby girl. Your mamas' and I love you so much, and we want you to be happy. Is something wrong Rachel? Are you mad at me about something?" she watched as something flashed across Rachel's face, but it happened so fast, she didn't recognize the emotion, "Talk to me, please?"

"I'm sorry I didn't turn off the TV when you asked me to," the little brunette practically whispered, "I'm sorry I've been so bad today," Rachel was very confused with her own behavior. She was so angry at her mommy for having another daughter, a real daughter, but she loved her and needed her so much. It made her feel bad when she hurt her mommy's feelings, but she couldn't seem to help herself. It was scary knowing she wasn't special anymore. She was terrified of them leaving her every single time she acted out, but she couldn't seem to control the way her anger and resentment bubbled over into her actions. Rachel didn't even have the proper words for how she felt, it just hurt all the time now.

"Honey, you are not bad and you couldn't be bad if you tried. You have been misbehaving and talking back, and you have been in time-out to think about it, but you are NOT bad."

Rachel looked down and started to pick at the duvet nervously, "I feel like I've been bad."

The two were quiet for a long time, Quinn could tell Rachel wanted to say something and she didn't want to rush her or scare her out of talking. She just kept rubbing her leg lovingly and waited.

Finally, Rachel cleared her throat and whispered so softly Quinn had to lean forward to hear her, "Did my ma…. Uhm… Shelby leave me because I was bad? I was always driving her crazy too! She used to say that every single day to me."

Quinn wanted to bite her tongue off for saying that to her daughter earlier in frustration. It was true, Rachel was driving her crazy today, but she should have known that Rachel was sensitive about not pleasing them, "I am sorry I said that earlier, and Shelby didn't leave because you were bad or because you drove her crazy. You know that she was going to get help for her drinking, but I don't know why she didn't come back. That was not your fault; she has a sickness, baby girl that has nothing to do with you. Saying you are driving me crazy is just something that mommy's say, and I think every mommy has said it to their child at least once. I love you so much, Rachel and I'm not going to leave you no matter what. You can drive me crazy, you can misbehave, you can disappoint me or upset me and I will never, ever leave you. I might punish you, but I won't leave you."

"Shelby left. She punished me but she still left," Rachel whispered brokenly, "Why wouldn't you?" she said with heartbreaking clarity. It all made sense in a child-like, straight-forward way.

Quinn shook her head sadly, "I know she did, and I'm so sorry that happened to you. I swear to you that your two mamas' and I love you and will never leave you," she stopped rubbing and held the girl's nervously bouncing leg, "Is that what is going on, honey? Are you upset because it's your birthday and you miss Shelby?" she tried to pour all her love and support through her hand into Rachel's body. Quinn knew what it meant to not trust anyone because your parents' destroyed your ability to trust. She just prayed that her and her girlfriends could help Rachel rebuild that ability to trust someday.

Rachel shrugged. She couldn't meet her mommy's eyes. It hurt so bad that her mommy had a daughter, a real daughter, but if she told her mommy that she knew about the other little girl she might bring her home and get rid of Rachel. Why would they need two little girls around, especially when one was bad all the time? If they didn't want her anymore, she had nowhere else to go.

The blonde could see a whole conversation going on in her daughter's head, but Rachel was apparently not willing to voice her thoughts. It hurt Quinn in ways she couldn't believe possible. She had tried so hard to rebuild Rachel's trust and she thought she had succeeded, but they were back to Rachel being closed off and secretive. It was almost as bad as when she had first come to live with them permanently, and Quinn had no clue what set the tiny girl off this time. She reached over and cupped Rachel's face with her warm hands, "I know someone who is having a birthday tomorrow," she smiled warmly as brown eyes flitted up cautiously to meet her eyes, "I was just getting ready to bake cupcakes for the party tomorrow. How about we start today all over again, and you come help me make the cupcakes? Do you want to help me make the cupcakes for your party, peanut?"

Rachel shook her head vigorously, she had never even been allowed in the kitchen alone when she lives with Shelby. Now her mommy started to teach her some things. She loved cooking with her mommy, and her mamas' all praised her cooking and loved everything she helped make. It was always fun, "Yay, let's make cupcakes! Can we make brownies too, for dessert?"

Quinn laughed at her enthusiasm, and was happy that Rachel's emotional meltdown seemed to be over for the moment. She stood up, and picked Rachel up easily, tucking her against her side, "I don't know if we have any brownie mix, but if we don't we can walk to the store and get some. Does that sound good?" she bounced Rachel around happily on her hip.

Rachel smiled widely and jumped in her mommy's arms, "That sounds awesome!" she threw her arms around her mommy's neck, and for the moment all her fears were pushed aside. Tomorrow was her birthday, and they were having a party just for her.

"Good, come on my little helper; let's go get ready for a birthday party."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shelby was hanging around the bodega. She knew school was out because she went there first, but now she was just hoping for a glimpse of Rachel. It had become her daily routine. It was freezing outside, and a brutal December wind was cutting through her threadbare coat, she hadn't eaten real food in days, and she was in desperate need of a fix but still she was hoping to panhandle enough money for a small birthday present for Rachel.

She would steal one if she had too, but she didn't want to risk jail. Being a junkie in jail was no picnic; she had learned that the hard way once or twice. Cops could care less if you were jonesing heavy, they just left you on the floor of the holding cell lying in your own puke and shit. She shuddered at the recollection.

Not a lot of people were walking around the streets of New York City in the bitter cold, but the ones that gave Shelby money were being generous; maybe because it was close to Christmas, maybe because she looked cold and miserable but the older woman didn't care. It was Rachel's birthday tomorrow.

Her hands were numb with the cold, and were shaking so she went into the alley to light a cigarette and get out of the fierce wind. Her back was against the wall and she was shielded next to a dumpster when she saw Quinn and Rachel walking hand in hand to the bodega. She felt her pulse quicken and her heart thump in her chest, and it had nothing to do with drugs this time. Her daughter was all bundled up against the cold with matching hat, scarf, and mittens. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and she was getting so big. She looked adorable. Shelby tried not cry, it was too fucking cold for tears. She waited breathlessly for them to come out of the store, and walk passed the alley again. They never noticed the pitiful looking homeless person leaning against the dumpster in the alley smoking a cigarette with shaky hands.

Seeing Rachel gave Shelby the incentive to get her daughter a birthday present. She would address it to Rachel and leave it on the front stoop of their apartment building. Even if Rachel never knew who gave it to her, Shelby would know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the afternoon had gone fairly well. Rachel had enjoyed helping bake and frost three dozen cupcakes for her party. Dinner was in the oven, and a delicious aroma was wafting around the apartment, and the brownies were cut, plated, and dusted with powdered sugar.

Rachel was on the living room floor with her coloring book, crayons, and colored pencils spread out all over the coffee table. She had her little tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. It was not as hard to stay in the lines as it used to be, but she was drawing and coloring a very special 'I'm sorry' picture for her mommy. She felt bad that she had been a brat earlier. Her mommy had let her help with the cupcakes, brownies, and dinner and she even got to lick both bowls of chocolaty goodness. Rachel barely even looked up when the phone rang. It was probably one of her mamas' calling to ask about dinner. They did that a lot; talked, said mushy stuff, and blew kisses on the phone.

Quinn ran into the room, and grabbed the phone off the coffee table, "Hello?" she answered politely, "Oh, hello Vivian how are you?" The blonde eyed Rachel out of the corner of her eye and saw she was absorbed in her coloring project. She was listening carefully to the private investigator with her back to Rachel, "What? How is that possible? They want me to meet Beth tomorrow?"

Rachel heard the name, Beth and recognized it right away. She knew her mommy was talking about her other little girl. She kept coloring but started paying attention to the conversation.

Quinn moved a little bit away from Rachel and lowered her voice, "I can't tomorrow," she said softly, "Why does it have to be tomorrow? I'm free any other day…..Oh, I see. They are going out of the country for how long? So I either meet Beth tomorrow, or I have to wait for another six to nine months?" The blonde's voice cracked with emotion, "No, set it up for tomorrow. No, I can make it work. They'll be at the airport for a layover? Ok, text me with the information. Thanks, Vivian," she was pacing around the living room agitatedly, "No, I am excited it's just that tomorrow is a bad day to do this, but I understand it's the only day they can do it. I'll talk to you soon."

Quinn hung up the phone, and held it to her forehead. She was terrified about meeting Beth. She was also very upset that it was during Rachel's birthday party and unsure how to feel about finally meeting the daughter she hadn't laid eyes on since she was 48 hours old. She totally missed her tiny brunette daughter sitting ramrod straight and completely stiff. Rachel had just heard her mommy choose her real daughter over her, and she was devastated. She looked down at the picture she had lovingly spent all afternoon coloring for her mommy; she picked up a black crayon and scribbled all over it. It was too late, her mommy wanted this Beth girl more than her

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana was the first one home, and she walked in with an armful of party supplies from Party City. She was probably more excited than Rachel about the birthday party, and she bought all kinds of games and prizes for the kids.

She noticed Rachel in the living room watching cartoons, "Hey, pequeña how are you doing?" Santana said as she put the bags of goodies on the dining room table.

"I'm good," the tiny brunette never took her eyes off the television.

Santana frowned; Rachel was always excited when she and Brittany came home. They usually got an armful of excited first grader the minute they walked in the door. She walked over and sat on the couch, "Were you good for mommy today?"

"Uh huh," Rachel lied through her missing teeth.

"So where is mommy?"

Rachel shrugged her delicate shoulders, still not looking at her Mama S.

Santana got up and started to sort through the bags, unloading the decorations, games, and prizes. She was excited to show Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany what she had picked up. It was probably more money than she should have spent for a child's party, but all of Rachel's little friends from school were coming, and she wanted to make it memorable for her daughter.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, and frowned when she saw all the toys and art materials Rachel still had scattered all over the coffee table and the floor. She grabbed the remote and turned off the cartoons, "I thought I asked you to clean up your mess before you watched the television, young lady?" she set the remote back on the coffee table with a bang.

Santana frowned at Quinn's tone of voice. That was not the sound of someone who had been obeyed all day. She sounded tired, irritated, and pissed off.

Rachel grabbed the remote, ignoring her mommy, and turned the television back on without a word to either of her mothers'. Quinn just stared at the child in shock, while Santana looked like she was about to boil over.

"Rachel? You told me you were a good girl for mommy all day today," Santana inquired, her eyes meeting Quinn's face which told a completely different story.

Rachel just hunched down into the couch trying to ignore both of them. She knew she was being terrible and should stop, but she was so hurt and angry at her mommy she couldn't stop herself. She had another daughter named Beth. She was going to skip her birthday party to get this other girl at the airport. She was probably going to bring her home, and tell Rachel to leave. This Beth was probably really pretty like mommy, and didn't have missing teeth, a big nose, and a loud voice. It was more than she could bear to think about.

Quinn looked at Santana and just shook her head in frustration, "Rachel Barbra Corcoran! I told you to pick up all your toys before you watched television. Now, you are not going to watch the TV for the rest of the night," Quinn said firmly, standing in front of her sulking daughter with her hands on her hips, "Hand me the remote, and go to your room. NOW!"

Santana stood off to the side trying to decide if she should intervene, but she didn't want to undermine Quinn's authority with their daughter.

Rachel had her arms crossed and the remote in her hand, and she was ignoring her mommy the best she could with her standing right in front of her.

"RACHEL BARBRA, THE REMOTE, NOW!" Quinn raised her voice; she was at the end of her rope and out of patience. She held her hand out for Rachel to give her the remote.

Rachel looked up furiously and screamed at her mommy, "Here take the dumb thing!" and she threw the remote as hard as she could. She stared in shock as the remote flew straight at her face, and hit her in the eye with a loud crack. Rachel couldn't believe that happened, it wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't mean to throw it; it just flew out of her hands. She certainly didn't mean for it to hit her mother.

Quinn covered her eye, and cried out in pain. She bent over, holding her eye and trying not to cry, but she was seeing bright lights popping in the blackness. 'I guess they aren't kidding when people say you see stars,' she thought randomly to herself as she moaned in pain.

Santana was stunned by what she had just witnessed. She looked slowly between her girlfriend and her daughter, and decided Quinn needed her attention first. Motivated by Quinn's cry of pain, she went over and grabbed her wrist gently, "Babe, let me look," she said gently.

Quinn was bent over at the waist, rocking and holding her eye tightly. Santana turned and glared at Rachel, "Go to your room this instant. I'll be in to deal with you as soon as I make sure your mommy is alright," she hissed angrily.

Rachel just stared open mouthed at both of them, looking at her mommy in shock.

"You are in enough trouble as it is, young lady. Don't make me tell you again!" Santana raised her voice and lowered her tone.

This time, her daughter jumped up and ran into the bedroom. She didn't slam the door this time.

Santana led Quinn to the kitchen, and helped her into a chair. Once Rachel was out of the room, Quinn started to cry softly, "Damn that hurts. I think it hit me right on that bone where your eyebrow is!"

Wordlessly, Santana put some ice in a baggie, and wrapped it in a paper towel. She sat down next to her girlfriend, and gently removed her hand from her eye. Santana was shocked to see blood, "You're bleeding."

Quinn looked at her hand, saw blood and cringed. There was a reason she was a writer and not a nurse, "We ought to sign her up as a major league pitcher for the Yankees. She has the speed and apparently the accuracy," she tried to joke but Santana was not amused.

The brunette angrily got up, and ran some warm water over a clean paper towel. She came back and held Quinn's chin in her hand, and started to clean the cut roughly, "It's not funny, Quinn. There is absolutely no excuse in the world for what I saw out there just now," the blonde hissed and tried to pull back from her girlfriend's ministrations, "I'm sorry, babe. I just need to see how deep this is. How is your eye? Can you see alright?" The Latina started to work more gently.

"I know it's not funny, San. I guess I'm still in a bit of shock," Quinn held still as Santana examined the cut, "I can see fine, I think she hit my eyebrow and not my actual eye. I saw a few spots for a second, but I think it was just the pain. That really fucking hurt, and I didn't even see it coming."

"I bet it did hurt, it looked like it hurt! You were standing really close to her, and she threw it as hard as she could," Santana leaned closer and hummed sympathetically, "It's not deep, but it's bleeding like hell."

"No stitches?"

"Nope, no stitches mi amor!" Santana grabbed a glass of water and some Tylenol and handed them to Quinn, "take these, you are going to have quite the lump and a bad headache," she grabbed the homemade ice pack and applied it gently to Quinn's eyebrow.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

Santana gave her the abridged version through clenched teeth. Brittany's crystal eyes were big and round at the end of the story, "Rachel did that?" she pointed to Quinn's eye.

"She most certainly did," Santana helped Quinn stand up, "Q, I want you to lie down for a little while and keep that ice pack on that lump."

Quinn turned to Brittany, "Sweetie, can you take the dinner out of the oven. It's done, I don't want it to burn," she tried to roll her eyes at Santana helping her to the couch but it hurt too much to attempt her famous disdainful eyebrow jerk, "for crying out loud, San, it's a tiny cut not a major concussion. I'm fine," she waved her brunette girlfriend away as she sat down on the couch. She put her head back against the cushions, closed her eyes, and put the icepack back on her eyebrow.

Santana sat down in the armchair and watched Quinn until she was sure she really was ok. Then she started to pick up all the toys that had started the disagreement. She put them in an old laundry basket that substituted as a mobile toy chest. Brittany came out and looked at both of her girlfriends, and then started to clean up the art and coloring supplies.

"Where should I put these?" Brittany asked quietly, not sure if Quinn was falling asleep.

Quinn opened her good eye, "put them all in our closet, little Ms. Diva has lost her toys and art supplies for the next week because of her little tantrum."

"That's not all she's going to lose," Santana huffed angrily, "as soon as I calm down and am back in control she is going to lose the ability to sit comfortably."

Quinn spoke softly so Rachel wouldn't hear her, "she opened up a little today. She apologized for being a bad girl, and asked me if Shelby left because she was bad. I think this is about her birthday and missing Shelby."

Britt sat back on her haunches and looked at Quinn, "That may be Quinn, but this," she waved her free hand towards Quinn's face, "is completely unacceptable."

"B's right, not to mention she lied to my face when I got home. I asked if she had been a good girl for you today, and she assured me she had. I could tell she wasn't just from the look on your face and the aggravation in your voice when you came out of the bathroom. I'm done talking about these tantrums, Quinn."

Brittany was still sitting on the floor, "I think I should go get her out of her room, and bring her out here. All three of us should be here when you tell her she's getting a spanking for throwing the remote at Quinn. We can answer her questions, and explain what's going to happen. Then we can all eat dinner, which gives us all time to calm down. She can have her bath, she'll get her spanking, and then she can go to bed early for lying to you. I think that's fair. What do you guys think?"

Quinn was worrying her lip so she wouldn't cry, and Santana looked sad and angry. They both nodded their agreement with Brittany's plan. The tall blonde stood up and grabbed the art supplies and put them on top of the toy basket, "I'll go put these in the bedroom. Should I bring Rachel out now to talk, or do you need more time, San?"

Santana sat back down on the chair, and crossed her legs, "I'm good now. I'm much calmer than I was twenty minutes ago."

"Ok, I'll be right back with Rachel."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel emerged from the bedroom with red swollen eyes, a subdued demeanor, and a whole lot of guilt. She listened quietly to everything her mothers' had to say, and fully accepted her punishment which included losing her toys and art supplies for a week, early bedtime, and a spanking before bed. Her apology to her mommy was sincere and unprompted; it was clear she felt terrible and couldn't even look at the band aid on her mom's eyebrow.

Dinner was a silent and solemn affair; everyone was all caught up in their own feelings. Usually there weren't any leftovers from one of Quinn's delicious dinners, but everyone had trouble eating. Brittany offered to help Rachel with her bath, and Santana ordered Quinn out of the kitchen so she could do the cleanup.

"I have a headache, babe, I'm not crippled," Quinn griped as Santana handed her two more Tylenol and ushered her out of the kitchen. The Latina finished loading the dishwasher, and joined Quinn in the living room. She had never spanked anyone before in her life, and here she was about to spank her baby girl. It was intimidating and she was nervous, but every time she looked at Quinn's face she knew it was the right thing to do.

"San?" Quinn's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure we have to…"

"It's the right thing to do, Q. I don't want to but I have to. Do you think I want to make our little girl cry?"

"No of course not," Quinn said softly.

"Then stop already," Santana said more harshly than she intended, "You're not making this any easier for me."

"I'm sorry," Quinn got up and sat on Santana's lap in the armchair. She curled up in her lap, and set her head on her shoulder, "I love you, and I support you. I don't mean to make it harder for you. You are a fantastic mama, and I wish I was as strong and protective as you are," she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's neck, "do you want me to be in the room with you?"

"No baby, I want you to rest and take care of yourself tonight. You have a headache and you've had a rough day. I know you have to be exhausted, and we still have more stuff to do before the party tomorrow."

Quinn sat up quickly, almost bumping her head on Santana's chin, "Shit! I totally forgot!"

"What? What's wrong?" Santana was panicking.

The blonde patted Santana gently on her shoulder, a signal for her to relax, "Vivian called me earlier, and with everything that happened today I forgot to tell you and B."

"What did she say, Q?"

"Beth's father is an engineer, and he took a job in Brazil for the next six to nine months, maybe longer. They have a layover at JFK on their way to São Paulo. They have agreed to let me meet Beth before their flight leaves, but it can only be tomorrow. It's not until 4pm so I will be here for most of Rachel's party, but I have to leave a little before it's over to get there on time," she looked at her lover and Santana could see guilt and fear in her beautiful eyes, "I told Vivian to set it up, but with everything going on with Rachel, I'm not sure I should leave."

Santana picked up Quinn's hand and gently brought it to her mouth. She kissed each knuckle sweetly, "You most certainly should leave. Rachel has three moms' and you said yourself, you will be here for most of her party," she turned Quinn's hand over and started to very lovingly kiss her palm, "I just hope they don't think you are a battered wife or a total klutz when they see your bruises," she teased.

Quinn pulled her hand away and play slapped her girlfriend.

"Little do they know that I'm the real battered wife!" San chuckled at the scowl she received. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and kissed her shoulder, "I wish Brittany or I could go with you. I hate for you do this alone, its a big deal."

Quinn settled back down in Santana's lap, "I wish both of you could go too, and Rachel. I'd love for everyone to meet, but that will have to wait for another time. I'll be fine, I know I'm being selfish going tomorrow, but I can't wait for almost a year to see her, I just can't," she sniffled loudly.

"Hey, you are not being selfish. You've never been selfish where Beth is concerned, and you have certainly never been selfish where Rachel is concerned. You can do both important things tomorrow; first Rachel's party and then go meet Beth. It will be fine, and you have Britt and me as backup here on the home front. See, I told you a long time ago having two girlfriends would come in handy someday."

Quinn burst out laughing at that, "Oh god, I really do love you so much."

"Good to know, mi amor, good to know," Santana leaned down and kissed the top of Quinn's head, "because I love you as well."

Brittany came out of the bedroom and let the two know that Rachel was in her pajamas and standing in the corner waiting for Santana. She looked so sad that Quinn got up and pulled her into a hug. Both blondes turned to Santana and kissed her gently, knowing she had the hard part tonight.

Santana sighed and walked into the bedroom. She felt terrible; Rachel looked so small standing in the corner with her hands at her sides nervously wiggling her fingers. The Latina sat down on the bed, and called Rachel over to her. The tiny girl walked over and stood in front of her as soon as she was called.

"Look at me, pequeña," she waited until Rachel lifted her soft brown eyes and looked at her. Fat teardrops hung from the tiny girl's impossibly long lashes waiting for a blink before they rolled down her cheeks, "you know why mama is going to spank you?"

Rachel swallowed, "I had a tantrum, and threw the remote at mommy," she said in a hushed tone.

"And you've been very naughty for days and days despite me and mommy warning you to behave. You've been in timeout and sent to your room, and you are still ignoring us," Santana said not unkindly, "we don't want to spank you, baby but you haven't listened to anything we've said lately, and we are very disappointed."

The word disappointed was like a knife to Rachel's heart. She knew her mam…Shelby had to have been disappointed or she wouldn't have left. She was so mad about her mommy having another little girl, but she couldn't bear too lose them too. She made up her mind to be the best girl on the planet, no matter what. If she was perfect; the perfect little girl, the perfect daughter then it wouldn't matter how pretty or wonderful this Beth person was. They would want to keep Rachel because she was perfect. It would be hard, but she was going to try to be perfect.

"I promise I will start listening from now on," Rachel said earnestly.

Santana nodded and smiled at her kindly, "And why are you going to bed so early?" Santana coaxed.

"I lied to you about being good for mommy today, and lying is very bad so if I lie to you, mama B, or mommy again I will get spanked for it," her tiny voice quivered ever so slightly and Santana wanted to call the whole thing off right then and there, but she reluctantly steeled her resolve and carried on, "but I'm never going to lie again," Rachel said resolutely.

"Do you have any questions, baby girl?"

Rachel shook her head no, "I understand, I was very naughty today," she said bravely, trying to stand up straighter and squaring her little shoulders, "and I deserve this," this was her first step in being the perfect little girl.

Santana sighed and pulled the little girl over her lap. She carefully pulled down Rachel's pajamas and panties, "Now you will get one spank for each birthday that means you are very lucky you didn't do this tomorrow or you'd be getting seven spanks instead of six. Are you ready?"

"Yes, mama," Rachel lied, and Santana knew it was a lie but all things considered she knew it was a dumb question to have asked. Who is ever ready for a spanking?

She pulled her left arm back, and brought it down hard on the center of Rachel's backside. A loud crack echoed in the room, and Rachel squealed and tried to reach her hand back to cover her vulnerable bottom. Santana quickly grabbed it, and held it carefully against Rachel's back. She brought her hand back again, and it cracked down harder this time. Rachel bucked at the second spank and squirmed around crying loudly. Just wanting to get it over with, Santana brought her hand down four more times in rapid succession as Rachel apologized and begged her mama to stop.

The tiny girl over her lap was sobbing, but Santana wasn't sure if it was from the spanking, from Rachel's guilt, or a combination of the two. She had spanked her pretty hard to make clear the rules, but she didn't want to be anywhere even close to abusive. Rachel's tiny backside was only a bright pink so it wasn't too severe, and her mama felt better about that. It was just hard enough to be a good deterrent against future tantrums, or so Santana hoped. She really didn't ever want to have to do that again.

In the living room, the two blondes sat huddled together in the chair flinching with every spank and the accompanying cry that quickly followed. They hated this, but they knew Santana was having a harder time than they were.

Rachel's cries were quieting down as Santana gently reached down and pulled her daughter's panties and pajama bottoms up over her sore bottom. She turned Rachel carefully and gathered her into a strong hug, as the little girl's arms wrapped around her neck. Rachel huddled into her mama's chest and cried onto her shoulder as Santana rocked and cooed comfortingly into her daughter's ear.

Quinn and Brittany quietly entered the room. Rachel squirmed in her mama's arms and with a sob reached for Quinn, "mommy!" The blonde took her from Santana, and gathered her tiny daughter close to her chest and held her as Rachel cried, "I'm suh suh sorry," she bawled.

Quinn rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know you are, peanut, and you are completely forgiven. You were punished and it's all over now. Please don't cry anymore," she looked over at her girlfriends helplessly, and saw her own heartbreak mirrored in their eyes.

Quinn was neither convinced nor happy about spanking being used as a punishment with Rachel. It was not clear to her that Rachel could or would see the difference between what they had just done, and what Shelby and Greg had done to her. She was so young and innocent, wasn't hitting the same no matter how it was done? Santana was right about her own experience with abusive parents, and she didn't want to put her experience on Rachel. She trusted Britt and San with her life, so she would try to trust them on this matter. Quinn was trying not to let Rachel see how upset she was, it would only make Rachel cry more if she saw her mommy crying.

Seeing how Quinn and Rachel were feeding off each other's emotions, Brittany took charge, "come with me baby girl, let's go wash your pretty face, and get a glass of nice cold water. That always made me feel better when I was upset or after I got a spanking," she gently detached the tiny girl from Quinn's neck, and was happy when Rachel willingly moved into her arms. She settled her easily on her hip, one hand supporting her, being careful to avoid her sore bottom.

"You got spankings when you were little?" Rachel's milk chocolate eyes were opened wide in surprise, she had stopped crying and was now curious.

The tall blonde chuckled with amusement, "lots of them, but I was pretty stubborn when I was your age," she bopped her gently on the nose with her index finger, hoping to coax a smile out of her daughter.

Rachel rewarded her with a ghost of a smile, then leaned forward and wiped her runny nose on her mama's shirt, much to the disgusted amusement of Brittany's girlfriends, "I'm never getting in trouble again. I really don't like spankings!" The tiny diva declared certainly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well that's good, pequeña, because I really don't like giving spankings."

Rachel wrinkled her nose adorably, "its ok, mama, I forgive you," she offered magnanimously.

The Latina had to swallow the enormous lump that suddenly appeared in her throat, and her dark eyes flashed as they filled with the moisture she tried to blink away, "thank you, niña," she muttered, her voice rough with emotion, "I am very glad you forgive me, because I love you so much."

"I love you too, mama," Rachel shyly buried her face in her blonde mama's neck. She was embarrassed by her behavior and her punishment.

"We'll be right back," Brittany called over her shoulder to her girlfriends. She knew they needed time to pull themselves together. She hugged Rachel closer to her as she kissed her on the top of her unruly curls, "When we come back, you can pick a story for me to read to you."

"I can still have a story even though I'm being punished?" Rachel was amazed by that. She had always been banished to her bedroom alone for days after her mam…Shelby punished her.

"Of course, sweetie. You can always have a bedtime story, no matter what!" Brittany reassured her as she led Rachel into the bathroom to get a drink of water, and get her face cleaned up.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning Quinn, Santana, and Brittany donned party hats, red clown noses, and noise makers. They were standing in the hallway outside Rachel's bedroom, and Santana was grumbling.

"I don't know why we have to be up at the ass crack of dawn," she whined, "its Saturday, the only day I can sleep in."

Quinn glared at her, "It has to be this early or Rachel will be up before us."

Brittany tried to mediate between her two grumpy girlfriends, neither were morning people like her and Rachel, and neither had coffee yet, "It's ok San, you can take a nap after breakfast. The party doesn't start until 2 PM."

"Oh B, Kathryn is bringing Kurt over at 1 PM to hang out with Rachel early while we finish getting ready. San do we have the helium machine for the balloons?"

"Everything is ready, Quinn. Don't worry," Brittany smiled sweetly at both of them, "Let's go sing to our girl, turning seven years old is a big deal!" Quinn and Santana shared a fond smile at Brittany's enthusiasm. They weren't sure who was more excited about the party, Rachel or B.

"What time do you have to leave for the airport, Q?" Santana inquired, "I wish you would reconsider and let either B or me come with you."

Quinn just shook her head, "Rachel is going to be upset enough with me leaving her party, and two of us can't go missing during her party."

Brittany sighed, "Maybe she'll be having so much fun, she won't notice anything different."

"I hope so, but we all know Rachel notices everything. Maybe I should talk to her quickly before I go, and tell her I have to meet someone at the airport."

"That might be a good idea, Q. That way she won't get upset if she just finds you gone."

Quinn nodded at Santana, "I'll talk to her after breakfast and before the guests start to arrive."

"Are we ready to get our birthday on?" Brittany was practically jumping up and down she was so excited to get in and wake up Rachel and get her birthday celebration started.

They quietly walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. Santana wanted to blow the noisemaker and rudely wake up Rachel, but the blondes wouldn't let her. Brittany rubbed Rachel's back softly singing Happy Birthday the whole time.

Rachel woke up immediately, like she always did. It amazed Santana, as it took the Latina at least 45 minutes to feel human once she woke up. The tiny girl looked at her mothers' all wearing party hats and clown noses and blowing their noisemakers and started laughing delightedly. The three sang Happy Birthday to her as Rachel clapped along.

Quinn held out her arms, and Rachel jumped into them, yesterday was completely forgotten by them all, "Let's go make you a special birthday breakfast, angel."

Brittany said, "We are going to make your favorite homemade blueberry waffles, bacon, sausage, and fruit salad!"

"Can I have whipped cream on my waffles?"

"Only because it's your birthday, pequeña, you are going to get enough sugar at your party!"

The family cooked breakfast together, and laughed and talked with each other all morning long. Rachel piled fresh fruit on her waffle and covered it with whipped cream, and then made one for Santana since she knew she loved whipped cream too. That and chocolate ice cream was something the two brunettes shared a love for.

The morning passed by quickly and soon Kurt was knocking on the door. Rachel answered it with a high pitched squeal when she saw her best friend walk in with a big, beautifully decorated package. She took it and thanked the Hummels politely, and put the box on the designated table that was to hold presents.

Kathryn looked around the brightly decorated room, streamers and balloons were everywhere, "Wow, looks like someone has been busy," she laughed.

Santana offered her a cup of coffee, "You haven't seen the kitchen yet, and all the food Quinn cooked," both women laughed at Quinn's enthusiastic love of cooking, "are you staying for the party, Kathryn?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Kurt has been excited since Rachel gave him the invitation. I love your little girl; she is such a special child, so smart and sweet, and talented. I can't believe how well she sings. When we all went caroling at the homeless shelter last week her voice was loud and clear and it gave me goose bumps. That child is going to go far, I hope I'm around to see her and Kurt grow up!"

"Britt told us about your appointment, and I want to say if you need anything, and when I say anything, I mean anything, we are here for you 24/7. Kurt is an awesome kid, and he is welcome to stay with us as much as you need," Santana said solemnly, "Let's just stay positive, until we have something to worry about."

Kathryn smiled peacefully, "That's exactly what I am trying to do, live one minute at a time. Let's go get some caffeine. I have a feeling we are going to need it before this day is over."

Rachel was on cloud 9; most of her first grade class had shown up for her party, but she still was keeping a close eye on her mommy. She couldn't tell time yet, so she didn't know when 2:30 pm was. That's the time her mommy said she had to leave. Santana had been making balloon animals with balloon crowns for the girls and swords for the boys. Brittany had led everyone in singing and dance contests, and everyone was devouring Quinn's food.

As the time kept creeping towards her meeting with Beth, Quinn was bouncing back and forth between nervous and upset. She was so desperate to make a good impression on Beth, but she was nervous that the girl might hate her for giving her away. Quinn hoped they would have time to talk and clear the airl.

Rachel kept reminding herself that perfect little girls didn't get upset or throw tantrums about their mommies leaving their birthday parties. So when Quinn had spoken with Rachel about leaving, she had gotten very quiet but said she understood that her mommy had to leave early. Neither Rachel nor Quinn had mentioned who Quinn was going to see, and both had their reservations about it. Quinn because it was the first time since Beth's birth she was seeing her, and Rachel because she was sure this Beth daughter was so much better than she was.

During one of the party games, Rachel noticed her mommy saying goodbye to her mama S and putting her coat on to leave. She silently moved away from the games and her mama B and went into her room to think. She was near panic inside thinking of her mommy coming back with her "real" daughter, and her heart was pounding and she thought she was going to throw up.

It was hard to make sense of all this stuff. Shelby had said she was driving her crazy, and then her mommy said she was driving her crazy. Shelby had hit her with a hairbrush and made her stay in her room; her mama had spanked her but had stayed with her till she fell asleep. Then Shelby had left her, it only made sense that her new moms were going to leave her too! That was the only experience she had with moms, when she got to be too bad, they left. She had been awful lately. They would let Beth be their new daughter; she would be pretty, well behaved, and they would give her Rachel's room and make her leave. It all made sense.

After fifteen minutes of pacing, she finally figured out what a perfect little girl would do. She should go to the airport, be nice to this Beth person and show her mommy how grown up she was. It was the perfect plan. Maybe if she was super nice to Beth, they would keep both girls, she would share all her stuff and be nice to Beth if it meant she could stay too.

She put on her coat, and snuck some money out her mama B's purse and was about to slip out of the front door when someone grabbed her arm. Her heart nearly jumped out of chest. She spun around. It was only Kurt. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, his arms crossed, "It's not polite to leave your own party, especially before cake and presents."

"I have to go to the airport. My mommy has a real daughter she is going to meet, and I have to go meet her and convince mommy I'm the perfect daughter or she is going to leave me just like my other mam…. like Shelby did," she rushed out breathlessly.

"What's a real daughter? Aren't you her real daughter too?"

"I think it means that she carried her in her tummy. That means her real daughter is going to be pretty and special like my mommy is, and that means I'm not special like Shelby is. Once she sees how pretty and perfect this Beth daughter is, she is going to leave me Kurt. I just know it. I have to go and show her how grown up and perfect I am," she babbled frantically, nearly in tears.

"Do you know how to get to the airport? I don't." Kurt mused logically.

"No," Rachel admitted reluctantly, but I know all the cab drivers do," she said certainly. Being a native New Yorker, Rachel knew how to take a cab even at 7 years old. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Can I come with you, I like watching the big airplanes take off?"

"No, Kurt. If we are both gone, someone will notice."

"Ok," her best friend shrugged sadly.

"You won't tell anyone?" Rachel asked quickly, she really wanted to hurry up.

"No, I won't tell anyone."

"Pinky promise?" Rachel begged.

"Pinky swear," Kurt promised sincerely. The two friends linked pinkies and made the oath together.

Rachel peeked her head out of the bathroom door and quickly left the apartment, while Kurt went back to the games like nothing had happened.

The little girl didn't want to wait for the elevator, so she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She ran straight into a homeless person on her stoop, "Oh I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to run into you," Rachel said politely and in a hurry to get away.

Shelby had been putting the present on the stoop for someone to find for Rachel and couldn't believe her luck, "Rach, it's me baby. It's mama. Happy Birthday, look I got you a present and everything," she said in tears.

Rachel stood there with her mouth hanging open, unsure what to do.

"Sweetie? Aren't you going to say anything?" Shelby was crushed that Rachel seemed shocked and upset, and not excited to see her.

The tiny brunette had a million thoughts in her head. Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why are you back? You look awful. Where is Greg? Instead of vocalizing them, she just shook her head no; she really wasn't sure what would be the right thing to say.

Shelby pulled Rachel into a hug, and was hurt when the girl tensed up and pulled away quickly.

Finally, Rachel looked up to her apartment window. She had to leave before someone found her missing or she would ruin her one chance to show her mommy that she was a grown-up, special, big girl, "I have to get a cab and go to the airport. Thank you for my present," she said stiffly.

Shelby cocked an eyebrow at her, then back up at the window where a party was obviously going on, "Why are you going to the airport, baby?"

Rachel suddenly looked nervous, "I have to meet someone…" she said vaguely.

"Who?" Shelby asked sternly.

The stern tone of her voice startled Rachel and scared her at the same time. She remembered that tone was usually followed by getting hit. If Shelby took her back upstairs and her mamas' found out she snuck out and stole money she would probably get hit too. Honesty seemed like the best way to go, "I'm going to meet my mommy, I mean Quinn."

Shelby narrowed her eyes at Quinn being called mommy by her daughter, "She's not your mommy, not your real mommy anyway, I am," Shelby said in a nasty tone.

That just cemented everything Rachel was thinking about Beth in her mind, she really wasn't Quinn's _real_ daughter, she wanted to be, but she was never going to be, "I still have to get to the airport, it's very important," Rachel said trying not to cry.

"Ok, I'll take you," Shelby said easily, "I just need to go home and get some money and a warmer coat."

"You'll really take me to the airport?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Of course, besides it's your birthday and it would be nice to spend some time with you. We can talk, and catch up."

Rachel looked up and down the street, and didn't see a single cab. She looked at Shelby longingly; she really had missed her, "Ok, let's go."

Shelby took Rachel's hand and started to walk her to where she had been staying. Rachel just needed to spend some time with her, get used to being with her again. She had probably been brainwashed, how absurd that she called Quinn Fabray, mommy. Smiling widely she was happy she had her little girl back with her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was time to open presents, and to light the candles, sing and pass out the cupcakes and ice cream cups but Santana couldn't find Rachel anywhere. She and Brittany started to get frantic when they had looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

Kurt was standing next to his mom when Brittany walked over to the pair, "Kurt do you know where Rachel is?" She was sure if anyone knew, he did. Rachel and Kurt adored each other.

He looked immediately guilty, and flushed a bright red, "I can't say, I made a pinky promise."

Kathryn and Brittany both frowned at that, and Brittany knelt down in front of him, taking his arms gently, "Oh sweetie, keeping our promises is very important, and you are a good friend, but me and Rachel's other mama are really worried. If she went somewhere she isn't supposed to be, she could get hurt or lost. It's very important if you know where she is that you tell us."

He looked helplessly up at his mom who just nodded her agreement. He gulped; he knew the look on his mom's face. It was tell me right now, or else.

Santana walked over quickly, worry plain on her face, "Does he know anything?"

"She went to the airport to see her mommy's real daughter. She wanted her mommy to see she was just as smart, pretty, and special as her real daughter, Beth is. She said if she didn't than her mommy was going to bring her real daughter home with her, and you guys would get rid of her! I think that's a very mean thing for you to do, get rid of Rachel!" He finished with an angry stomp of his foot, a scowl on his face, and his arms crossed judgmentally across his chest.

If they hadn't been in shock, the adults might have laughed at how grown up his little demeanor was, but they were all stunned speechless.

"Santa Madre de Dios! How the hell does she know about Beth?" Santana hissed.

Kurt blurted, "She heard you talking that night I came over, the day school ended and her mommy got home late."

"Oh, no," Brittany wanted to cry, "That's why she has been behaving like she has. She thinks we are going to leave her like Shelby did!"

Kathryn quickly turned to Kurt, "How was she getting to the airport, honey?"

"She said she was taking a cab."

The older woman turned to Brittany and Santana, "Go, find her, I'll handle everything here. Don't worry about anything just go find Rachel!"

"Thanks, Kathryn," Santana said quickly going to grab her coat, while Brittany hugged Kurt's mom, "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"I'll call the police," Santana said when she returned.

"I'll call the cab companies," Brittany replied.

They walked out the door, and started to leave but neither knew where to go from there. They both just knew they were terrified that Rachel was wandering around New York City on her own.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had been walking a long time. She didn't like where they were; people were sleeping in bags on the sidewalk, buildings had writing all over them, and the windows were all broken. It wasn't nice like where she lived.

"How long till we get to your house?" She asked meekly, not wanting to upset Shelby.

"We are almost there, baby."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

On the street corner down the block a little ways from the building that Shelby and Greg were squatting in stood two prostitutes, it was early but it was already freezing and they just wanted to make enough for a warm bed for the night.

"Hey Candy, what is that white trash ghetto junkie doing with a little kid?" she pointed her cigarette at Shelby who was walking swiftly across the street, "She got a kid?"

"How the fuck would I know if she had a kid, Yolanda? Maybe she's rounding up little girls for that fucking pervert she lives with?" Candy said with complete disinterest, her life was hard enough without worrying about anyone else's business.

"What are you talking about?"

"That piece of shit she lives with came over to me a few months ago and asked me where the baby hookers hung out," she barked out a harsh laugh, "first of all, like he has any money, second of all like I would tell his diseased perverted ass anything."

Yolanda looked at her in shock, "That's some nasty shit right there. Only them sick johns like the little girls."

Candy shrugged, "Takes all kinds, and I seen it all. Damn it's fucking freezing out here," she stomped her feet trying to bring some heat to her legs.

Yolanda looked at the little girl walking with Shelby, "That little girl looks familiar. Does she look familiar to you?" The older Latina said softly, wondering where she would have seen the girl.

"How the fuck would I know? I don't know any little girls, let alone any little white girls."

After a good five minutes, Yolanda suddenly yelled out, "Shit, I know where. Remember, at the homeless shelter? That group came in singing Christmas carols and the one little girl with the voice like an angel? She sang so loud and clear and pretty, I was sure the Angel Gabriel himself would open the gates of heaven if she asked him to. I know you always high and shit, Candy, but I know you remember her voice!"

"I can't believe you still even believe in God, after the shit we have to deal with. Ain't no God let anyone live like we have to live!" Candy flicked her own cigarette into the gutter in disgust, and looked more closely at the girl, "I think you're right though, pretty sure that's her all right."

"Come on; let's go see what she be doing with that junkie bitch and her nasty ass boyfriend. It's almost Christmas, I ain't gonna let some kiddie rapist near that little angel!" Yolanda said passionately.

"That shit ain't none of my business. My business is making enough money to find somewheres warm to sleep tonight, besides that asshole might have a gun or something. I ain't going anywhere near that mess!"

Yolanda stopped and looked back furiously at Candy, "If you want to pool your money with mine like we said earlier than you best get your fat ass off that corner and come with me, or you be sleeping in the gutter tonight for all I give a shit!"

"My fat ass… that's funny you calling me that. You seen your own ass lately, bitch? You gonna get us killed with your fucking interferin' nature!" Candy grumbled.

"Well, at least if I meet my maker tonight, I can look him in the eye and say yeah I was a ho but at least I ain't never let no baby rapist get some sweet angel on my watch!"

Yolanda stopped walking and Candy nearly walked into her, "Shit, I just realized I don't know where they live at!"

Candy laughed, "yeah, you some super hero, Yolanda! Come on, they livin in that condemned apartment building down the way. They on the first floor, Pavel and I delivered some drugs to them a few weeks ago. Pavel was gonna cut the fool if he didn't have the money."

"Pavel should have killed that creep!"

Candy shrugged, "He had the money to pay. You know Pavel ain't gonna kill no payin customer!" She lit another cigarette and started walking towards Shelby and Greg's apartment.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Shelby led Rachel into the cold apartment. They didn't have any heat, no electricity, and hardly any furniture. Rachel stood by the door, not wanting to come any further into the apartment, "Can you please get what you need so we can get to the airport?" she whispered politely.

"Do you want some rootbeer or something? You know for your birthday? I can run to the store and get you some?"

"No thank you. I just want to go now."

Shelby was desperate to distract Rachel and keep her with her longer, "How about you open the present I got you then?"

Rachel grimaced and reached her hand out for the present. She didn't want to anger or upset Shelby. Gingerly she started to open the present. It was a toy for a much younger girl, it even said for 2-4 year olds on the front of the box. Shelby saw Rachel's disinterest and disappointment, and it pissed her off. She knew Quinn probably bought her daughter something nice just to show her up. She went in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka on the filthy counter, and started chugging it.

She walked back into the living room and the sight of Rachel standing with her back against the door, clearly not wanting to come inside the room or stay angered her further, "Where did you get that necklace?"

Rachel fingered the gold star necklace, "My mama S bought it for me. I love gold stars. My mama B bought me a gold star cup."

"So you got four mothers now, eh? Or don't I count anymore?" Shelby spat out bitterly. She sat down on the ratty couch. She hadn't eaten in days and the vodka was hitting her hard. Shelby quickly finished the bottle.

Rachel watched Shelby settling down in the couch and saw her drinking that stuff that always made her mean. She nervously licked her lips, "I thought you went away to stop drinking that stuff?"

"Oh, is that what your mommies told you? It's none of their goddamn business what I drink, yours either for that matter, " she flung the empty bottle angrily. Rachel ducked as the bottle hit the door and shattered.

She started to cry softly, "I'm sorry, please don't hit me, I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck is all the noise about bitch? That bottle better not have had anything left in it or I'll put you through the wall!"

Rachel looked up in horror, she recognized that voice. It was Greg she realized as her heart leapt into her throat. She started to look around in panic; she had to get out of this place. She looked over and Shelby was all glassy eyed, and half passed out on the couch. She didn't even seem to notice that Greg was talking to her, or that Rachel was freaking out.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here, if it isn't Rachel Corcoran!" He was standing in front of her leering at her. He looked awful like Shelby did, and Rachel was terrified. The last time she had seen Greg he had hurt her mama and her. She was older now, and she had heard about bad men in school and from her mothers'. She knew Greg was a very bad man, and from the looks of things Shelby was in no position to stop him or help her.

Trying to think of a way to get out of this apartment, she started to cry harder. She was trapped and she knew it. Why did she ever leave her party? Why did she believe Shelby and go with her?

He sauntered closer to her, he was very high and off balance, "aren't you going to say anything you ungrateful little bitch?"

Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sobbed, "I want my mommies!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Ok there you have it, a long, sad chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was where I needed to end it for what comes next. I will update this next week so you aren't left waiting for answers for too long.**_

_**I would love to hear from you about what you think of this update! We have a long way to go, so have faith!**_


	12. Step 12: Always Tell The Truth

A/N - I don't own Glee or profit from these stories I write about the characters.

_**I'm posting an angst warning for this chapter. There is violence and some graphic descriptions of sexual violence.**_

_**The reviews and alerts simply blew me away last chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them all. Thank you!**_

_**To the person who shared with my anonymously about their past; thank you, bless you, and I think you are one of the bravest people I know.**_

_**ANGST WARNING & TRIGGER ALERT: Take it seriously!**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Last Chapter: **

"_Well, well, well! Look who we have here, if it isn't Rachel Corcoran!" He was standing in front of her leering at her. He looked awful like Shelby did, and Rachel was terrified. The last time she had seen Greg he had hurt her mama and her. She was older now, and she had heard about bad men in school and from her mothers'. She knew Greg was a very bad man, and from the looks of things Shelby was in no position to stop him._

_Trying to think of a way to get out of this apartment, she started to cry harder. She was trapped and she knew it. Why did she ever leave her party? Why did she believe Shelby and go with her?_

_He sauntered closer to her, he was very high and off balance, "aren't you going to say anything you ungrateful little bitch?"_

_Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up taller, "I want my mommies!"_

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**Chapter 12 Always Tell The Truth**

Santana and Brittany stood together on the sidewalk. They were paralyzed with guilt and fear. Santana had her cellphone to her ear, and she was pacing the sidewalk swearing in Spanish. Brittany was watching Santana carefully.

"Are you on hold, San? I can't understand a word you're saying," Brittany asked emotionally.

Santana stopped pacing in front of her blonde girlfriend, "Sorry, babe. Yeah, I'm on hold, what did the cab company say?" She placed a comforting hand on Brittany's pale cheek, and rubbed it tenderly.

"No one has been picked up at this address today, and definitely no one answering to Rachel's description," Brittany responded fearfully, "I don't know what to do! San please tell me what to do!" she whispered painfully.

Santana felt her fear grow exponentially, out of all of them Brittany _**always**_ knew what to do about everything, "should we call Quinn?" Santana offered.

Brittany's crystal blue eyes glistened with tears, "I don't know what good it would do. We would only freak her out during her meeting with Beth. I don't want to ruin her first meeting with her daughter, especially if she can't help us find Rachel. Quinn said she would call me the minute Beth got on the airplane. I guess we can tell her then. If Rachel didn't take a taxi to the airport, I can't even begin to guess where she is."

While Brittany was finishing what she was saying, Santana put her hand up and indicated to hold on for a minute. The blonde could hear her speaking frantically to the police dispatcher. Brittany heard her girlfriend insisting on an Amber Alert being issued for Rachel. She knew that Amber Alert meant a stranger abduction, and for the first time since they noticed Rachel missing, Brittany felt the terrifying reality sink in, Rachel was in danger, very real danger. Brittany unwillingly sank to the sidewalk; her legs didn't seem able to support her anymore. She put her face in her hands, and prayed. Brittany felt so helpless; she didn't know what else to do.

Santana hung up and walked over and sat down next to her distraught girlfriend, "The police are sending over a patrol car right away. They'll know what to do, B. Don't worry; maybe the cab company is wrong, Rachel knows all about stranger danger. She wouldn't leave with just anybody. We're going to find her, I just know we will," she struggled to remain positive as she put a protective arm around Brittany and pulled her closer, as a cold chill blanketed both of them.

"What if someone forced her into a car, San? It happens all the time. She's so tiny. Oh god, Rachel…." Brittany started to cry.

Santana pulled her into her arms, "Don't think like that, B. We have to stay positive. We'll find her, I just know it," she stood up slowly and pulled the tall blonde to her feet, "let's go wait inside until the patrol car gets here. Then we can decide whether or not to call Quinn. It's all going to be alright, B."

Brittany took Santana's hand, and let her guide her back into the warm apartment.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Yolanda and Candy made it to the condemned apartment building, and walked through the broken front door into the dilapidated lobby. Vandals had ripped off anything of value, all the windows were broken, and the carpet was wet and squished under their feet. The entire lobby smelled of mold and mildew. It was ignored by the police, and was the perfect hangout for crack heads and the homeless.

"So which apartment is it?" Yolanda asked looking at 3 hallways all branching off the first floor.

"Shit, I don't remember the number. I just remember it was on the first floor," she shrugged embarrassed.

"You walk down that way and I'll go thisaway. She just a little girl, I doubt she going to be talking quietly. If you hear anything waves your arms, and I'll come running. If I hear anything I'll do the same!"

Candy nodded her agreement, and walked down the hallway to the left. She was taking a second to listen at each door for noises or talking of any kind. The place was deserted for the most part, but a few people seemed to be trying to escape the cold winter by squatting in the abandoned building. She was ruling out the few people she heard that were clearly Spanish or African-American, the little girl, the junkie, and the creep were all white. Yolanda seemed to be doing the same thing in the other hallway.

She hadn't wanted to get involved in this at all, but she was starting to feel a sense of urgency about the little girl. Candy knew perverts; she had been around them all her life. That white junkie was definitely a pervert, and had no business around little girls. It made her search faster, even if her feet were killing her in the high heeled boots she was wearing.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel watched as Greg advanced slowly towards her. She backed up as far as she could go, until her back was flush against the front door. Everything was happening in slow motion; she could see Greg staggering forward as her heart pounded in her ears. She was terrified to take her eyes off of him, but she would try to keep an eye on him while scanning the room for a way out. Shelby was slumped over on the broken down couch, and there was a sliding door that led to an outdoor patio. Neither looked like a viable way out of the hell she was trapped in.

Rachel had survived the nightmare of her first five years living with Shelby and her numerous boyfriends, she had survival instincts she didn't even know she had. The only escape was through the door behind her, she could feel the cold hard knob between her shoulder blades. Greg was still advancing drunkenly, and Rachel felt like she was in a dream. She was having trouble breathing, fear was crushing her chest, and he was still advancing slowly. Rachel needed him to stop walking towards her, she needed time to think. Acting on instinct she screamed as loudly as she was able, "MAMA! SHELBY! HELP ME!"

Rachel saw her chance when Greg turned to look at Shelby. Without hesitating, she spun around and tried to yank the door open. She was grappling with the lock on the door when Greg slammed into her back. Her face hit the door, hard, and she felt a flash of pain explode behind her eyes, she tasted the metallic taste of blood in the back of her throat. Rachel threw both hands up to her nose, and cried out in pain as Greg grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the living room. Rachel squirmed and fought, kicking and screaming to be free. Greg stumbled as Rachel fell face first onto the filthy carpet with Greg landing on top of her forcing the air out of her lungs, rendering her helplessly gasping for air. It was beyond frightening, that feeling of drowning as her body fought the depravation of oxygen as she struggled to fill her lungs with air that would not come. She was flopping on the carpet like a fish out of water, as Greg's entire body weight was pressing down on her back.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Yolanda heard Rachel's frantic scream for help, and ran down the hallway screaming for Candy. She didn't care who heard her, the child sounded terrified. Candy came running from the other end of the hallway as Yolanda started to scream and pound on the door.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She was screaming and pounding, "Open this door you white devil. Don't you dare hurt that little angel!"

Candy got to the door and tried to break it down with her body, slamming shoulder first into the door but nothing seemed to make a difference. The door was solid and would not budge an inch.

"Candy, keep trying. I'm gonna run round to the patio door, see if I can see what the fuck's goin' on in there," Yolanda directed breathlessly, "I heard that angel screaming, now I don't hear no noises at all," she took off running down the hallway at a breakneck pace despite the high heels she was wearing. Adrenaline was spurring her on, "That bastard better not hurt that baby, he just best not if he knows what's good for him," she wasn't even aware she was crying.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The spasms in Rachel's lungs relaxed enough to allow her to suck in enough air to stop the black spots appearing behind her eyes. The pain in her nose was excruciating, and thick black blood was dripping down onto the carpet below her. Some had dripped down the back of her throat, and she was getting sick to her stomach and afraid she was going to throw up. She was crying silently trying to wiggle out from underneath Greg's heavy body. He was growling in her ear, muttering threats, and curses as his hands tore her skirt from her body.

"All you fucking Corcoran's are worthless cunts, and both of you have ruined my life. You mother won't give it up anymore, so I'm going to take it from you, you little bitch," his coarse hands were scratching her body as he was disrobing her roughly. She felt the scratchy carpet on her bare thighs, and shuddered thinking of the filth that was on the carpet.

Rachel felt her mind drifting away to another place, like she watching this happen to another little girl. She had no way of knowing the sensation was her mind's way of protecting her from the horror that was about to happen. She almost gave up, she nearly put her head down and gave in, but when she looked up she saw Yolanda banging on the patio door. At first she was ashamed, but then she realized this was her chance to get away, to escape Greg and his scary, painful, shame-filled games. She felt him tear off her Dora panties, and force her legs apart as she straddled her. She started to cry in earnest now. Rachel was bucking and twisting trying to get him off of her.

If Greg noticed Yolanda or heard Candy banging on the door yelling threats, he showed no sign of it. He was a little drunk and a lot high, and was on a mission. He wanted to exert his power, his control, and his anger over the little girl who had previously escaped him. It was the ultimate high, and her struggling only turned him on more.

Yolanda watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before her eyes, making her absolutely sick to her stomach. She knew she couldn't just stand by and watch that sick fuck rape that little angel in front of her. The older woman was screaming and sobbing as she tried to break the sliding glass doors down with sheer determination as her only tool. When she saw Rachel's terrified brown eyes look up and meet hers, her heart stuttered and it renewed her determination to stop him at any cost. She tried to pour all her hope and strength into the little girl's soul through her eyes, as she looked around desperately for a way through the thick glass door. She wasn't even aware she was crying, "Hang on baby, Yolanda's coming for you, just keep looking into my eyes baby and he can't touch you. I'm coming, baby, I'm coming," she was slapping the glass with both hands trying to keep Rachel's attention on her and not on what was about to happen to her.

Neither woman saw Shelby struggle to get up off the couch. Rachel's screams had broken through the booze and drug brain fog, and she lumbered towards the hysterical voice of her little girl. She had no thoughts, no feelings nothing but an instinctual need to protect her young.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Candy realized after a few minutes of trying to beat down the door that it was impossible to do alone. She ran back to where she heard hushed voices behind closed doors. She was begging for help, from someone, anyone, but she had little hope of anyone answering her appeal. They were all living here illegally and had a great deal to lose if they were caught; some were drug addicts, some just down on their luck, some were illegal immigrants, some were just trying to get their families out of the bitter cold of a New York winter, and all of them were afraid of the police. Not turning a blind eye and getting involved in things that weren't their business could cost them their freedom, and potentially their lives.

Candy wasn't a person to get hysterical or cry, she got angry, and hearing that child scream made her murderously angry. Someone was going to help her open that damned apartment door, or she was going to turn all their sorry asses into the police. The fourth door she came to, she pounded with everything she had and screamed loudly, "I'm not the fucking police so open the goddamn door already, I need help! There's a child in trouble, if you have any decency left in you open this door, NOW!"

She kicked the door in frustration and started to walk away when she heard a door creak open. She spun around and was met with the largest man she had ever seen in her life. He took up the entire doorway; he was as black as coal, and looked to be in his early thirties. He was wearing work clothes and thick work boots. Crowded behind him peeking out from behind his tree trunk sized legs were three or four frightened children, and a woman that appeared to be his wife. When he spoke it was with a thick, heavy accent that could have been Haitian or Jamaican, Candy didn't know.

"You needin' help, Mo'om?" He spoke slowly and deliberately.

"A very bad man has a little girl held hostage down the hall. I need to break the door down before he hurts her," she yelled just from sheer emotion. She looked down at his small children and leaned closer to him, "You know what bad men can do to little girls?"

He nodded solemnly, "I help ya," he turned and said something softly to the woman behind him, then he came out and shut the door behind him, "show me," was all he said.

Candy was so grateful she almost hugged him, almost, she was not a hugger. She quickly led him to the door at the end of the hall.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Shelby was still drunk, but she was able to make her way over to Greg and grab him by the hair and yank him back off of her daughter. He fought back, and it threw them both off balance and they crashed to the ground in a heap. Greg stood up quickly, while Shelby after one look at Rachel fought her way to her feet, "Don't you touch my baby!" she screamed hoarsely at the half-dressed man.

He laughed sarcastically, bitterly, "Oh, so now your mother of the year? You're a drunken whore, and you'll never be anything but," he backhanded her hard, sending her crashing to the ground.

Yolanda watched hopelessly behind a thick glass barrier, "You look at me, baby it will be alright. Help is coming, baby. I promise, just look at me," her heart nearly broke in two when Rachel picked up her head and with tears and blood streaking down her face met Yolanda's gaze. Yolanda never saw Shelby struggle to her feet and stumble into the kitchen.

She only saw Greg approaching Rachel menacingly. She didn't see anyway of stopping him now, and she didn't think she could watch, but she would not close her eyes to that baby's suffering. If she couldn't stop him, at least she wouldn't let that child face this alone. She had no cell phone, and she wished now she would have found a way to call the police earlier. Yolanda knew this day would haunt her for the rest of her life. No matter what happened now, she wouldn't look away, that little girl deserved to know she wasn't alone.

Yolanda watched in horror as Greg unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull them down. He lowered himself over Rachel as he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and brought her to her knees, her backside in the air. He was going to rape that little angel, and she had no way of stopping him.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the dark haired junkie woman. She had emerged from the kitchen and was headed straight for her boyfriend. Yolanda watched in slow motion as Shelby returned from the kitchen with a knife in her hand. She stood behind Greg, raised the knife over her head with both hands and brought it down hard plunging it into his back.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Candy led the big Haitian back to the door; she could hear Yolanda's muffled yells though the door but not much else.

"Dis door?"

"Yes, kick it in, hurry…" Candy yelled.

He leaned back and kicked the door as hard as he could, and Candy heard a splintering sound. The big man kicked again, and the door popped wide open. The two looked into the room in shock. Greg was on his back, and Shelby was raising her knife and bringing it down over and over again. Rachel was on her stomach slowly crawling towards Yolanda. Yolanda was standing outside the door with both hands splayed against the glass praying.

Without a word, the Haitian walked over to Shelby and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, disarming her, "You can stop, he surely dead by now," he said in a strangely gentle tone.

Shelby rolled over off of Greg's body and curled up in a ball sobbing, and covered in Greg's blood.

Candy walked carefully around his body and unlocked the sliding patio doors, letting Yolanda into the room. She walked back to the big Haitian, "Thank you so much," Candy said gratefully.

"I have to leave. I take my family and go, I cannot be here when da police arrive. I will call 911 from my cell phone, and then I will throw it away. My family cannot go back to Haiti or we will be killed, ya understand me? "

She nodded her agreement, "Give me your phone, and I'll call the police. That way they won't have your voice on a 911 recording. I promise I'll destroy the phone, the police will never find it, or any evidence of you and your family. Thank you for helping us."

"I am not a criminal, and I have little girls," he said solemnly as if that explained everything.

"Well, whatever your reason, you still a good man!" Candy gratefully took the phone from the large man's outstretched hand, "go and get your family to safety."

The man nodded and quickly disappeared down the empty hallway.

Yolanda ran into the room, and scooped Rachel up in her arms, "It's ok, baby. I got you now. You're safe now, baby," she took her out of the living room and onto the patio. Rachel was shivering from shock and the cold; she was half naked from the bottom down. The big woman cradled Rachel's naked backside with one arm, and pulled her tight to her with the other, "Don't look back, baby. Nothin' in that room for you to see anyhow," Yolanda took off her ratty jacket and wrapped the little girl in it, "what's your name, sweetheart?"

"R r r aa chel, Rachel," she said through chattering teeth.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetheart, nearly as beautiful as the way you sing. I heard you singing Christmas Carols at the homeless shelter. Me and Candy was there and heard you sing, it was the prettiest thing I ever heard," she kept talking to the little girl. She had heard that somewhere, if someone is in shock, keep them talking.

She looked over and saw Candy talking on a cell phone and wondered where she got it. She assumed she was talking to the police. That was both bad and good, but it was certainly unavoidable right now.

Candy walked out to the patio, "Man, that dude is one d….."

Yolanda cut her off quickly, indicating the little girl in her arms, "Shut up, bitch. She don't need to hear bout no D-A-I-D dude," she spelled out, "she all traumatized and shit without knowing all that mess!"

Candy grumbled but shrugged when she realized Yolanda was probably right.

"Where'd you get that cell phone at? Was it the big black dude?"

"What black dude? I ain't seen no black dude? You must be seeing things in your old age, Yolanda!"

Yolanda got the drift, the Good Samaritan wanted to remain anonymous, "Is that a burner phone or are we gonna trash it?" she asked quietly.

"I promised I'd trash it before the cops got here," she whispered back.

The older Latina nodded. She rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's back, "Hey my little angel, can I get you something?"

Rachel was still shivering, and her head was on Yolanda's ample chest but she lifted her head and cried pitifully, "I want my mommies!"

Candy held up the phone and shook it in the air, "Do you know your mommy's phone number?"

Rachel muttered something into Yolanda's chest. Candy looked at the older woman with raised eyebrows but Yolanda shook her head. She hadn't heard what the little girl said either.

Yolanda bent her head closer to Rachel's face, "I need you to say that louder, angel girl. I didn't hear you. If you can say that louder, I'll get your mommy here to pick you up."

Rachel said the number louder this time and Yolanda repeated it to Candy who dialed the digits as they were being read to her. She wanted to make this call, and ditch the phone as soon as possible. It was important to her to keep her word to the man who put his own family at risk to help this small child.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Back at the apartment, Santana and Brittany had finished giving their report to the patrol officers. The police were issuing an Amber Alert for Rachel, and had left to start looking for the missing girl. Quinn had called Brittany who quickly filled her in about Rachel leaving her party to find Quinn at the airport. The blonde went right to airport security and filled them in, and they issued a report of their own.

Santana watched the police car leave, and turned to Brittany and Kathryn, "I have to go out and look. I can't just sit here and do nothing or I'll go crazy."

She was gathering her keys when the house phone rang, and Santana jumped to grab it, "Yeah," she said roughly. She listened intently, waving her hands for everyone to be quiet even though no one was talking, "Yeah, I know where that is. I'll be right there," Santana slammed down the phone angrily, "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch…"

"What is it, sweetie? What happened?" Brittany ran to her side.

"Fucking Shelby took Rachel. She took her to some crack house across town. I don't have all the details but the woman that called has Rachel and she said she's safe," Santana spat angrily, "I'm going to get her, and kill that junkie bitch with my bare hands."

Brittany quickly turned to Kathryn, "Can you wait here a little bit longer, please Kathryn?"

"Of course, Brittany, go get Rachel," Kathryn reassured the tall blonde, "Kurt and I are fine here, and we won't leave until we know that Rachel's ok," she leaned forward and hugged the tall blonde and whispered in her ear, "try to keep Santana out of jail tonight."

Brittany nodded solemnly and hurried after Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana drove as fast as she could to the other side of town where the condemned apartment was. She could see the flashing blue and red police lights, and her heart plummeted. She heard Brittany moan in pain next to her, so she reached across the console and grabbed her hand tightly; partly to comfort her girlfriend, and partly to calm her own nerves.

She parked as close as she could get to the scene, and her and Brittany ran towards the building. They saw a few police cars and two ambulances near the entrance so they headed there first.

"Where's my daughter? Who has my pequeña?" she shouted as she ran towards the crowd.

Brittany started shouting as well, "Rachel? Baby it's mama! Rachel where are you?"

Santana was scanning the scene as she ran, and saw a large boned, older Hispanic woman holding Rachel in her arms. She changed directions to get to Rachel pulling Brittany with her.

Rachel, through that haze of pain and shock, heard both her mamas yelling for her. She started to struggle in Yolanda's arms, "Mama? Where's my mama?" She turned and reached out blindly, just as Santana and Brittany got to her. They came together as one with a loud sob from all parties, and Yolanda released the tiny girl into her mothers' arms.

Santana and Brittany were crying and apologizing, holding her as tightly as was humanly possible. Finally, Santana pulled back to look at Rachel's face and noticed the blood and swelling of her nose and face. She held in her rage realizing Rachel needed medical assistance, "hang on baby, we need to have a doctor look at your nose. Did someone hit you sweetheart?" She started to walk towards one of the ambulances with a small entourage that included Brittany, Candy, and Yolanda in tow.

Rachel just shivered in Santana's arms, unable to speak. The shock was getting worse, and the cold was getting to her.

Yolanda spoke softly to the tall, thin blonde woman with the gentle, kind blue eyes, "She hasn't really talked much at all since it all went down. She only really said mama when she heard your voices."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Brittany asked kindly.

"My name's Yolanda, and this here, Candy. We seen that junkie walkin' down the street with that little angel. We knew she ain't had no kid living with her, just that junkie pervert she live with," Yolanda spat out angrily, "we followed to make sure the little girl was ok."

"Then we heard screaming, so we broke down the door to get her out of there," Candy took over the story.

Santana turned when she heard that, "Greg was there? Her boyfriend, Greg?" She felt Rachel stiffen in her arms, and she noticed for the first time since grabbing her daughter that she barely had any clothes on.

Candy smirked, "Well, he ain't her boyfriend no more! He just another D-A-I-D pervert. She went medieval on his ass, and cut him all up! Got exactly what he deserved too, if you want my opinion."

Yolanda glared at her friend, "Ain't you got no sense, that poor baby already in shock. She don't need to hear all this," she turned to Brittany and whispered, "He was fixin' to rape the little one, had her clothes off, and his off too. Just as he was getting on top of her that woman stabbed him in the back, and didn't stop until he was good and dead."

Brittany stood stock still with her hand covering her mouth, she looked pale and sick, "Are you sure he didn't ra, ra…. do that to her?"

"I'm sure. I was standing on the patio watching the whole time. I was trying to break in and save her but I couldn't get through the glass doors. I couldn't leave her alone so I kept yelling at her to watch me. I don't know how she did it, but Candy finally broke the door down. It must be that stuff you hear about when a mama can lift a car off their baby to save their life, ya know?"

Brittany turned to Candy and threw herself in her arms, "Thank you, thank you so much," then she turned to Yolanda and pulled her into her arms, "We can never thank you enough for saving our Rachel. She is our entire life. Thank you, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if he'd hurt her like that. I can't even think about it," she sobbed in her arms.

Santana wasn't sure what was going on, so she questioned Yolanda in Spanish. Yolanda repeated everything she said to Brittany back in her native language to the beautiful Latina holding Rachel. She could see the rage flare dark nearly black eyes, and she nodded her understanding, "She's where she belongs, and she's safe now."

A paramedic rushed over and tried to take Rachel from her mama's arms, but the girl was having none of that. She started to scream hysterically, so Santana boarded the ambulance carrying her daughter in her arms. Santana turned the girl gently, so she was facing the paramedic and could be treated.

A police officer made his way over to Yolanda and Candy to get a statement from them about what happened.

Brittany watched sadly as the paramedic broke open an ice pack, and instructed Santana to hold it gently to her face. She turned and saw a woman being led in handcuffs from the building. It took her a minute and a few glances to realize the bedraggled, filthy, blood covered woman was Shelby Corcoran, and despite her anger at the woman for putting Rachel in danger she couldn't help but feel pity for her. She was clearly at rock bottom, and now was being arrested for murder.

Santana shielded Rachel so she didn't see Shelby have to do her perp walk to the police car. It took everything in her to not jump out of the ambulance and attack the woman.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting behind a curtain in the Emergency Room waiting for a doctor. Santana was still cuddling Rachel tightly to her chest. Rachel didn't want to loosen her grip on her mama, and Santana was afraid to let her daughter out of her arms. The curtain pulled back, and Quinn quickly entered the room.

"Oh my peanut, are you alright baby girl?"

Rachel turned her head away from her mommy, and wiggled closer to Santana. The Latina looked up and noticed the look of hurt that flitted across Quinn's face. Brittany must have seen it as well, she reached up and took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"She won't come to me either, sweetie. She only seems to want San to hold her. Don't take it personally, she's still pretty shaken up," Brittany practically whispered to her blonde girlfriend.

Before Quinn had a chance to respond, the doctor came into the room to examine Rachel. He had a nurse with him, and a woman in a blue business suit, "Good evening, I'm Doctor Hajdi and this is Detective Phillips. We are going to examine your daughter for injuries, and take samples if necessary. The detective will remain present to make sure everything is done according to legal requirements," he nodded to his nurse.

She knelt down in front of Rachel and Santana, "Hi sweetie, my name is Mandy and I'm going to help the doctor take care of you. I know this is all so scary, but all of us are here for you," the young woman said reassuringly, "Can you come sit on this table please so we can get a look at your nose? That looks very sore and we want to get you cleaned up," she patted the exam table but Rachel wouldn't even make eye contact. Santana stood up and attempted to set Rachel down on the table, but she nearly climbed up her mama's body in her haste to remain in her arms.

Mandy looked at Santana and mouthed, "It's ok," she directed Santana to sit on the exam table and scoot back and try to set Rachel on the table in between her legs. It was a bit of an effort, but the finally positioned Rachel facing out so she could be treated.

The doctor immediately switched from a cold business demeanor, to being kind and soft spoken and was very gentle with Rachel. He pressed on her cheek bones and eye sockets tenderly, and felt very carefully around her nose, and clicked his tongue sympathetically when she flinched from the pain, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm trying not to hurt you. It looks painful, it hurts huh?"

Rachel just nodded her head in affirmation.

"Ok, I'll get something for that pain as soon as I can. Would you like a popsicle? It will help with the pain and the bad taste in your mouth."

Rachel just nodded yes again; she still had not spoken since she called out for Santana at the apartments.

The doctor turned to Quinn and Brittany and spoke softly, "Well her nose is broken. I don't feel anything wrong with her cheekbones or eye socket but we will want an x-ray to be sure. I'm not sure how badly of a break or even if it will require surgery after it heals but we'll be able to see that on the x-rays," he looked back at Rachel clinging to Santana, "clearly she's been traumatized by the events of today. I need to do an external vaginal exam to look for signs of trauma. The police report indicates the perpetrator was stopped before he could rape her, but we need to make sure. I'd like to sedate her slightly before the exam; this will serve two purposes. It will help with the pain and allow her to sleep, and it will allow us to do the exam without traumatizing her any more than necessary. I'm going to keep her overnight anyway. She had to have hit her head hard to break her nose, so she probably has a slight concussion. If all goes well during the night, you can take her home tomorrow. Are there any questions?"

"If you don't see any signs of trauma, do you still have to do a rape kit?" Quinn asked wearily, wringing her hands together anxiously.

The doctor deferred the question to the detective. She answered quietly, "It would be best to have it, but if she has no external signs of rape it won't be necessary. That would match the witness statements, and we won't need to subject her to the internal exam," she put a kind hand on Quinn's forearm, "I think sedating her would be the best option. I can come back in the morning and talk to Rachel then. Clearly she's not in a fit state to answer questions."

Brittany put her arm around Quinn and nodded her agreement, "I agree. If we get some pain medicine in her she will be able to rest. Then we can get her cleaned up and treated and let her get a good night sleep. She has to be exhausted. We'll be with her in the morning, and she might be able to answer your questions then."

The doctor walked over to Santana, "We need to take her to x-ray, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

For the first time since this all began, Santana laughed, "You've got a better chance of seeing Jesus walk across the Hudson River than of my being pregnant, doc. Those are my girlfriends, believe me, I'm not pregnant."

"Alright, I'll need you to sign a release and then you can continue to hold her during her x-rays," he gestured for the nurse and spoke softly to her. He leaned closer to Rachel, "Don't worry, sweetheart we are almost done poking and prodding you. Then you may have your popsicle and get a good night's sleep."

Rachel received a shot full of pain medicine and sedative that worked very quickly. She breezed through her x-rays, got her nose tended too, had the external exam which indicated no trauma or penetration, and was lovingly put into a pair of hospital pajama's three sized too large for her. Rachel was mostly unconscious through it all, and unaware of anything going on around her.

An hour later, after the x-rays cleared her she was moved to her own room in the children's ward. All three women were sitting around the room watching Rachel sleep. No one had really spoken; they were all deep in their own guilt and remorse about the events of the last week.

Santana stood up abruptly, "I'm going to ask the nurses if there is somewhere I can get cleaned up, and if they have an extra pair of scrubs. I can't sit here with Rachel's blood all over me."

Quinn and Brittany nodded and watched her leave the room. Quinn looked at Brittany, "She hates me doesn't she?"

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend quickly, "Who? Santana?"

Quinn nodded.

"Oh, babe of course she doesn't hate you. She's feeling all guilty about spanking Rachel, and mad about Shelby and frustrated because she wants to kill Greg but he's already dead."

"I hate me," Quinn sobbed softly, "Why didn't I just tell her about Beth? All of this could have been prevented. Oh god, I was so selfish, and was thinking only about myself. I should have realized Rachel was acting out for a reason. She can be a handful, but she's never openly defiant like she was all last week. I can't believe I didn't connect the dots, how could I have been so blind?" she put her head in her lap and cried.

Brittany knelt in front of Quinn, "Hey, we all missed the signs. It's not ok, but none of us have any experience at this. We all thought she was just misbehaving. We'll fix this. She knows we love her, and we will rebuild her trust. We'll talk about all of this openly with her when she gets home with us."

Santana was leaning against the door jamb listening. She cleared her throat, "Shelby is going to prison, and Greg is dead. At least we don't have to worry about them anymore," she came in the room carrying towels, washcloths, scrubs, and a bottle of shower soap.

"I'm so sorry, San. I'll never put anything before Rachel again, ever!" Quinn cried completely grief stricken.

"Finding Beth was important, babe. Today was the only day you could see her. In hindsight we should have sat Rachel down from the beginning and talked to her about the whole thing. We all messed up. I was so busy trying at the party; I never noticed she was missing. What kind of mother does that?"

"Me too?" Brittany's lower lip quivered.

Santana sighed, "I'm going to go get cleaned up, then I am going to grab some sandwiches and coffee for all of us. We are going to crawl into that spare bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow we help our daughter talk to the police, and then we take our baby home. I'll talk to the attorneys and we will get moving on the official adoption of Rachel Corcoran. Are you both still in?"

Quinn swallowed, "I'm in, of course, I'm in."

"I'm definitely an innie and never an outie," Brittany smiled brilliantly.

Santana laughed and kissed them both, "Then we have an entire lifetime to make this all right again. I'll be back soon. Here are some extra wash clothes and towels, so you can both get cleaned up. According to the nurse, Rachel will be out all night."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn tried to sleep but she was simply unable to relax. She carefully got up out of the bed, and pulled a chair up close to Rachel's bedside. Her little face was mostly hidden behind a snow white bandage for her poor broken nose. She had two black eyes that were nearly swollen shut, and she was snoring loudly in her sleep since she couldn't breathe out of her nose. Quinn carefully took her hand, and held in in her own as she sat in the chair praying for the little girl in front of her. She sat there for hours struggling with her feelings.

Part of her insecurity about giving Beth up for adoption was that it made her a bad mother. This episode with Rachel just reinforced that in her own mind. She had really messed up.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft moan. She looked up quickly, and saw Rachel was waking up. She noticed the sky was just beginning to get light, so it was still very early. Standing quickly, she leaned over the bed and started to calm the confused child, "Hey peanut, it's mommy. You are ok, we are in the hospital but you get to come home later today," she was gently brushing her fingers through Rachel's hair and scratching her scalp gently. It always helped Rachel relax, "Can you hear me, baby girl?"

Rachel nodded her head painfully, and gasped at the heavy feeling in her entire head.

"You broke your nose, peanut. That's why everything hurts so much. Do you understand?"

Rachel opened her mouth, and squeaked out a simple yes, it was less painful than shaking her head.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk. I know it hurts. I'm going to call the nurse and let them know you're awake," Quinn went to pull away but Rachel grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me," she said hoarsely.

Quinn turned back, and put her face close to her daughter's, "Baby girl I will NEVER leave you, ever. You are my daughter, and I love you so much. I will be with you forever," she was brushing Rachel's wild hair off her forehead as she spoke.

Rachel felt hot tears leak from the corners of her eyes, "Beth?"

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's forehead, and stared into her heartbroken caramel eyes, "A long time ago, I had a baby girl named Beth. I was very young, and I couldn't take care of her. I put her up for adoption so she would be happy with a mommy and daddy that could take care of her the way I couldn't. After I met you, I was scared that maybe someone wasn't being nice to her the way Greg was not being nice to you. I wanted to meet her to make sure she was safe and happy. That's the only reason, Rach I promise. Beth is happy; she has a mommy and daddy that love her very much. I gave birth to her, but I'm not her mommy. I am the mommy to only one little girl, and her name is Rachel," Quinn was sniffling as she saw the look of disbelief in Rachel's eyes, "It's true, baby girl. Remember how bad lying is? I'm not lying to you. Kurt told us that you thought I was going to bring Beth home, and get rid of you? Is that true?"

Rachel nodded miserably, forgetting about the sharp pain and pressure in her head when she moved, "Yes," she muttered sadly.

"That will never happen as long as you live, you know why?" She watched Rachel struggle to answer, "It's because I fell in love with you the first time I met you, remember when you were hiding under the stairs?"

Rachel gave Quinn a ghost of a smile.

"Your mamas' and I want to adopt you. That means we would be your mamas' forever and ever, and no one could ever change that. We all love you so much. We were so scared when we couldn't find you. I swear to you, my darling, none of us will ever leave you as long as we live. When we get home, I promise I'll answer any questions you have about Beth, ok peanut?"

Rachel could see the truth in her mother's green flecked eyes, and she squeezed her hand because it was too painful to smile. Quinn gave her a sip of water, and Rachel quickly fell back asleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Detective Phillips showed up two hours later as Rachel was getting cleaned up by a new nurse. All her mothers' were gathered around the bed talking quietly to her to keep her calm and relaxed. The detective smiled at Rachel and reintroduced herself, "You probably don't remember me from last night. You had a big ouchie on your nose, and we had lots of people talking to you."

Rachel dropped her head, "I 'member," she said shyly.

"I figured you might, you seem like a very smart little girl," the detective pulled out a tape recorder and set it on Rachel's table, "this is going to record everything you say to me so the court has a record of it. That means you have to speak as clear and loud as you can. I know it hurts to talk, so I only have to ask a few questions. Can you do that?"

Rachel sat up straighter, "I can do that."

"Good girl," Santana said proudly as Brittany rubbed tiny circles on Rachel's back. Soft brown eyes looked up at her mommy, and Quinn smiled proudly and nodded her approval, "That's my big girl."

The interview was over quickly, Detective Phillips had enough information from Candy, and Yolanda. Rachel's statement was just needed to verify their statements.

The detective gathered her belongings after thanking Rachel and telling her what a great witness she was. She motioned with her head for Santana to follow her into the hallway.

"What's up," Santana asked curiously.

"Shelby Corcoran refuses to make any statement until you come to the jail and talk to her."

Santana barked out a bitter laugh, "Fuck her! She can rot for the rest of her life for all I care."

"I know how you feel, believe me," the detective started.

"You can't possibly know how I feel. We told her Greg was a pedophile, and still she came and took Rachel to that horrible place on her birthday. She manipulated that little girl's feelings for her own selfish reasons, and put her in mortal danger with a known child molester. I don't give a shit what happens to her," Santana interrupted hotly, pointing into the room where her injured daughter sat in the bed.

"So go tell her that. There must be a reason she asked for you. She has to know you aren't her biggest fan," the detective shrugged.

"What does she want with me then?"

"I have no idea, but we need her statement. They've arrested her for murder, and she refused to co-operate."

Santana's brows knit together in thought, "I'm no lawyer, but is she stabbed him to stop him from raping Rachel how is that murder?"

"It might have been self-defense if she had stabbed him once. According to the corner, she stabbed him at least nine times. At the very minimum, it's manslaughter. She's going away for a long time. I don't blame you for your anger, but she needs to co-operate in her own defense. Go see her, tell her what you think of her, but let's find out what she has to say at least."

Santana sighed, "I have to talk to my girlfriends' first, but I'm not promising anything. Rachel is the most important thing to all of us."

Detective Phillips pulled out a business card and turned it over and wrote a number on it, "Here's my card and this is my cell number. Think about it, but please don't take too long. Good luck, she's a sweetheart your little one."

Santana shook her hand, and watched her leave. She rolled her eyes in irritation; she knew she would have to go see Shelby Corcoran. She just prayed there was a thick wall of glass between them; she couldn't promise she wouldn't strangle the woman if she got her hands on her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**I hope you liked it. More to come in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
